Une semaine peut tout changer
by keep calm and love Hermione
Summary: Chez les Potter, la chaleur se faisait pesante. Les invités étaient avachis sur le canapé, ne bougeant plus, craignant d'être avadakedavriser par le chaud. - Dites, on fait quoi pendant les vacances ? Demanda Ginny Weasley. Le silence retomba. - Et si, proposa Hermione Granger, on allait au camping ? - Au quoi ! s'exclamèrent les garçons en cœur. - au CAMPING, articula-t-elle
1. Prologue:

**Me voici avec une nouvelle fiction ! Une Dramione aussi bien sûr !**

 **Une semaine peut tout changer:**

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Voldemort est mort il y a quatre ans.

Harry Potter, chef des Aurors, et Ginerva Potter, médicomage à Sainte Mangouste, sont mariés de puis trois ans.

Blaise Zabini, sous chef des Aurors, et Pansy Parkinson, qui tient un magasin de vêtements haute gamme dans le Londres sorcier, sont fiancés.

Ronald Weasley, qui tient le magazine "Quidditch Mag", et Luna Lovegood, spécialiste en créatures magiques, sont en couple depuis neuf mois.

Drago Malefoy, qui a reprit les affaires de son père, et Hermione Granger, qui travaille au ministère, sont célibataires même si le Serpentard enchaine les conquêtes d'un soir.

Harry et Blaise, étant collègues, on appris à se connaitre et à s'apprécier. Sous l'ordre des deux Aurors, Pansy, Ginny et Hermione ont fait une virées shopping. Au fil des années elles sont devenues inséparables. De vraies commères ! Luna et Ron ont suivi le mouvement et Drago...c'est le meilleur ami de Pansy et Blaise. Les Gryffondors on reconnu ses erreurs et la hache de guerre est enterré sauf pour Drago et Hermione qui continuent à se lancer des piques en permanence pour le plus grand désespoir des autres. Ils se voient tout les samedis après-midi dans le salon des Potter.

Voici donc comment les relations de nos personnages on avancés après Poudlard...

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Chez les Potter, la chaleur se faisait pesante. Les invités étaient avachis sur le canapé, ne bougeant plus, craignant d'être avadakedavriser par le chaud.

\- Dites, on fait quoi pendant les vacances ? Demanda Ginny Weasley.

Le silence retomba.

\- Et si, proposa Hermione Granger, on allait au camping ?

\- Au quoi ?! s'exclamèrent les garçons en cœur.

\- au CAMPING, articula-t-elle. Un terrain aménagée pour vivrez en plein air dans une tente, un camping-car, une caravane...- des voitures-maisons si vous préférez-. C'est moldu bien sûr.

\- Sûrement pas ! dirent Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, Drago Malefoy et Ronald Weasley.

\- Mais si ! C'est très bien le camping ! Je vous ferra pratiquer des sports moldus aussi... et une séance shopping peut être...

\- C'est d'accord ! s'écria Pansy.

\- ...On pourra aussi goûter à la gastronomie moldue...

\- Je viens ! déclara Ron.

\- ...ils y aura la mer, donc des filles en maillot de bain...

\- Compte sur nous, Granger ! Clamèrent Blaise et Drago.

\- Aïe ! Pansy ! Ça fait mal !

\- Nous sommes fiancés, Blaise ! Il n'y a que moi que tu regarderas !

\- Si tu veux, Pansy.

\- Harry ? Ginny ? Luna ? Vous venez ?

\- Oui Hermione, répondit Ginny pour les trois amis.

\- Cool ! Alors à dans trois jours, huit heures pétantes devant chez moi. On y va en train. Salut !

Et c'est ainsi que la petite troupe se prépara pour une semaine au camping.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 **Je suis pas fière de ce prologue mais c'est pour vous mettre dans le bain, savoir ce qu'il c'est passé après la chute du Lord, comment ils en sont arrivés à camper, etc...**

 **A bientôt !**

 **Keep calm and love Hermione**


	2. Chapter 1: Bienvenu au camping !

**Coucou tout le monde ! Me revoilà avec le chap 1. Je vais essayer d'avoir toujours au moins un chapitre d'avance et de poster toutes les semaines.**

 **OoO**

 ** _Swangranger:_ Merci pour avoir mis une review ! Ça fait toujours plaisir. J'espère que tu vas trouver "sympa" ce premier chap ;)**

 _ **Ayano:**_ **Je pense aussi que ça va être drôle. Je les imagine bien entouré de moldu ! XD Ron et Luna, moi aussi je trouve ça bizarre mais bon, il fallait tenter après tout ! Merci ta review m'a fait très plaisir !**

 **OoO**

 **Sur ce, BONNE LECTURE !**

 **Une semaine peut tout changer :**

 **Chapitre 1: Bienvenu au camping !**

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Dans sons salon, Hermione faisait les cents pas. Elle s'imaginait tout les scénarios possibles. Soit il était mort -ce qui l'arrangerait de ne plus avoir à supporter cette face de serpent- soit il avait un empêchement -tant mieux- soit...eh bien...il se foutait de sa gueule et faisait exprès d'arriver en retard- crétin ! - Dans tout les cas, il allait souffrir ! Foi d'Hermione Granger ! Ce petit blondinet prétentieux allait les mettre en retard. Crétin. Crétin. Crétin. Une erreur de la nature. Pauvre mec ! Exaspérée, elle grogna.

Les Potter, Blaise, Pansy, Ron et Luna la regardaient, sans rien dire. Il faut dire qu'ils ne comprenaient pas. Pourquoi se mettre dans un tel état, tout ça parce que Drago n'était pas en avance ? Il fallait tout simplement avoir la logique de l'ex Gryffondor.

Pattenrond se frottait contre les jambes de sa maîtresse, réclamant des câlins. En vain. Trop préoccupé à jurer, la jeune femme ne se rendit compte de rien. Frustré, le chat se réfugia dans les bras de Ginny, toujours prête à l'accueillir.

\- S'il n'est pas là dans deux minutes, on part sans lui ! s'exclama la seule célibataire.

\- Hermione...tenta de la résonner Harry. Calme toi.

\- Tais toi Harry. Tu ne peux PAS comprendre. Tu n'es pas ponctuel, toi.

\- Merci 'Mione ! C'est toujours gentil d'avoir des amis comme toi ! répliqua-t-il, boudeur.

Un "pop" se fit entendre, brisant le silence. Un jeune homme traversa la pièce, jusqu'à se retrouver face à Hermione. Il posa ses trois valises - on ne change pas un Malefoy- au sol avec toute la grâce possible, releva la tête, croisa les bras et arqua un sourcil devant la tornade brune qui ne cessait de bouger dans tout les sens.

\- Allons Granger ! Stressée ?

\- La ferme ! Si tu étais arrivé plus tôt comme tout le monde... De toute manière, tu n'es jamais à l'heure.

\- Grangie chérie, il est huit heures piles.

\- Crétin. Bon, on a déjà perdu assez de temps ! On y va maintenant.

Elle sortit, suivie des autres. Ils marchèrent jusqu'à la gare qui était à dix minutes de chez l'ancienne "Miss-je-sais-tout". Une fois arrivés, Hermione prit huit billets et se plaça devant le panneau d'affichage des trains.

\- Londres-Berlin, non. Londres-Leeds, non. Londres-Lille, oui ! Voie E. Suivez moi !

Complètement à l'Ouest dans le monde moldu, les sorciers se décidèrent de suivre le jeune femme. Pansy, Blaise et Drago, ancien sang-purs détestant les sang-de-bourbes regardaient les moldus de travers. les origines refont surface ! Ron n'avait d'yeux que pour une boulangerie pâtisserie d'où s'échappait une délicieuse odeur de croissant frais. Luna était dans un autre monde, comme d'habitude. Ginny et Harry se murmuraient des mots doux à l'oreille.

Arrivés sur la voie E, Pansy faillit avoir une crise cardiaque quand un homme lui avait demandé du feu en lui montrant son paquet de "clopes", comme avait dit son copain. Elle l'avait remballé, quand Hermione lui avait expliqué ce qu'étaient les fameuses "clopes", en lui disant de changer de technique de drague et que de toute manière, elle était fiancée en lui montrant sa bague. la jeune homme avait rougit, s'était excusé et était partit.

Le train arriva en gare. Hermione leur expliqua que les places étaient par deux. Elles les avaient mis les uns derrière les autres, pour éviter la casse et surveiller ses "petits protégés". Les duo étaient, Harry et Ginny, Blaise et Pansy, Ron et Luna et Drago et elle-même malgrès les protestations du dernier.

\- Malefoy ! Fiche nous un peu la paix et tais-toi ! On est ensemble point. Tu ne vas pas mourir quand même, d'être à côté de moi ?

\- Je savais bien que je te plaisais Granger, mais delà à me forcer à m'asseoir à côté de toi...

\- Tu es stupide ou tu le fais exprès ?! J'ai mis les autres en binômes par rapport au couples. Tu peux dire ce que tu veux, mais moi je ne suis pas égoïste. Je me force à être à côté de toi, Malefoy. Dépose tes valises et viens t'asseoir !

\- Et pressée en plus ! rigola-t-il.

Hermione lui tourna le dos et alla aux place vingt et un et vingt deux. Et là, à LEURS places se trouvaient deux personnes. Une bonne femme et son mari. Elle soupira. Ras-le-bol ! Dès le premier jour, deux débiles qui ne savent pas lire s'assoient aux mauvaises places.

\- Excusez-moi, mais vous êtes assis à mes places, Messieurs Dames. Est-ce que vous pourriez vous lever et chercher vos places, s'il vous plaît ?

La pimbêche regarda son mari, explosa de rire et parla.

\- Non.

\- Répétez pour voir ?!

\- Non. Je suis bien ici je ne bouge pas, la nargua-t-elle en se collant à son mari, faisant ressortir à Hermione le manque de vie amoureuse.

Drago qui avait tout suivit de loin, s'approcha et posa ses mains sur les hanches d'Hermione. Il se pencha et l'embrassa dans le cou.

\- _Chérie_ ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda-t-il à la lionne qui avait un lueur d'amusement dans ses yeux.

\- Nous nous sommes fait prendre nos places, _mon_ _cœur_.

Sur ce, elle l'embrassa. Jouant le jeu -et pas que le jeu- Drago répondit au baiser. La situation était plutôt gênante. Ils s'embrassaient langoureusement dans un wagon de train sous le regards des passagers, tout en n'étant pas ensemble. Quand même ! Quand ils mirent fin au baiser, Drago caressa la joue de se partenaire et lui chuchota à l'oreille de regarder la tête que faisait la femme. Elle était rouge de colère et de jalousie. Elle se leva et tira son mari tout en râlant.

Une fois assis, Hermione et Drago se regardèrent puis éclatèrent de rire. Qu'est-ce qu'ils s'étaient amusés à jouer le faux couple et à voir la tête de la petite "peste" d'après Hermione !

Revenant vite à la réalité, ils se turent et détournèrent le regard, en se rappelant le baiser échanger. C'est donc sous cette ambiance que le trajet se déroula.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Après être arrivés à Lille, ils avaient pris un autre train qui les avaient emmenés à côté de Toulon, dans une commune nommé Bormes-les-Mimosas. C'est donc environ huit heures plus tard, à seize heures qu'ils arrivèrent au camping. Hermione demanda leurs emplacements à l'accueil. Tout sourire, elle leur expliqua le programme.

\- Donc ! Ce soir, on installe les tentes, ce qui je pense va nous prendre du temps. Il y a cinq tentes. Une pour Harry et Ginny, une pour Blaise et Pansy, une pour Ron et Luna, une pour Malefoy et une pour moi. Je vous expliquerai comment les monter, à la manière moldue. Ron, range ta baguette. Et pour les jours suivants, vous verrez les matins mêmes. Première règle, vous n'utilisez pas et ne parlez pas de magie. Si un moldue est témoin de quoi que ce soit, je vous laisse vous expliquer pour trouver une excuse merdique ! Deuxième règle, on se lève tout les matins à huit heures trente. Fini les grasses matinées, Malefoy ! Troisième règle, pour les activités sportives, vous mettez un jogging et un t-shirt simple, beau ou pas, avec des baskets. On ne fait pas de défilés de mode Pansy ! Je te préviens tu viens avec du vernis à ongles, des escarpins, une robe de soirée et des bijoux, tu te débrouilles pour rentrer !

\- Mais Hermione ! C'est moche un jogging !

\- Pansy...

\- Ça va... j'ai compris !

\- Quatrième règle, amusez-vous ! On est en vacances !

\- Oui madame, lança Blaise qui explosa de rire sous le regard de tueuse d'Hermione.

Elle sortit de sa poche les tentes qu'elle avait pris soin de rétrécir et leurs redonna leur taille normale. Elle leur montra comment les monter et regarda ses élèves après avoir finit de monter la sienne. Quand elle posa son regard sur Blaise et Pansy, elle ne put s'empêcher de rigoler. En effet la jeune femme était allongée sur un transat, buvant une Bière-au-beurre, et le métis tournait la notice dans tout les sens pour essayer de comprendre quelque chose.

\- Blaise ? Dis moi, est-ce que tu as écouté, ne serais-ce au moins qu'une seule parole de ce que j'ai dis ?

\- Non.

\- Pansy ?

\- Monsieur je-veux-tout-faire-tout-seul-et-je-me-mets-à-dos-ma-fiancée se débrouille. Il n'a pas voulu de mon aide, tant pis pour lui ! s'énerva-t-elle.

\- Pansy, commença Blaise, j'ai besoin de ton aide.

La jeune femme le snoba.

\- Ma chérie...s'il te plaît.

\- Lèche moi les pieds et on verra, répliqua-t-elle froidement.

Hermione attrapa un fou rire quand elle le vit faire ce que Pansy venait de dire. Sa fiancée lui hurla de ne plus jamais faire ça, qu'il était le roi des crétins et qu'il pouvait se mettre la baguette dans l'œil pour qu'elle lui pardonne. Mais l'organisatrice crut mourir de rire quand elle vit la tente de Harry et Ginny s'effondrer sur celle de Drago, qui avait enfin fini.

\- Granger ! Je ne vois pas ce qui est drôle. Franchement Potter, tu le fais exprès ? grogna l'ancien prince des Serpentards.

\- Oh ça va Malefoy ! T'as qu'à demander à 'Mione qu'elle t'aide !

\- Plutôt crever !

Sur ce, il sortit sa baguette et lança un sort qui monta sa tente en deux trois mouvements.

\- Drago Lucius Malefoy !

\- Hermione Jean Granger.

\- Donne moi ta baguette.

Elle s'approcha de lui, mais il recula et cacha sa baguette dans son dos.

\- TOUT DE SUITE !

Il jura et le la lui tendit. Folle de rage, elle la mit sans ménagement dans sa poche et l'incita à se tenir à carreaux s'il voulait un jour revoir son précieux petit bout de bois.

Une heure plus tard, tout le monde avait finit de monter les tentes. C'est donc épuisés qu'ils s'endormirent à l'heure des poules en espérant ne pas se réveiller le lendemain.

Hermione Granger allait les tuer avant la fin de la semaine ! Enfin surtout Malefoy, qu'elle ne supportait déjà plus. Que Merlin lui vienne en aide !

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 **J'essaye de faire des passages drôles mais c'est pas gagné ! Dites moi si vous avez aimé et surtout si vous avez perçu une note d'humour. Je ne sais pas encore si cette fic' sera longue, je verrais au fur et à mesure. La semaine prochaine, Pansy va les traîner quelque part. Mais où ? A vous de deviner ! Bye !**

 **Keep calm and love Hermione.**


	3. Chapter 2: Première journée !

**J'avoue que je ne savais pas si je pourrais poster aujourd'hui.**

 **OoO**

 ** _Maxine3482:_ Merci pour ta review ! **

_**Capitaine** **Wonderful:**_ **Explosif...ça oui ! Moi aussi j'aime bien le passage dans le train. Voilà la suite !**

 _ **Swangranger:**_ **Merci ! Merci ! Et merci ! Bien fait, voleuse de place ! ;)**

 _ **Ayano:**_ **Tu as bon flair ! Le sadisme est là ! En fin de chap en tout cas !**

 _ **Elomione:**_ **Voilà la suite ! Poste vite la suite de ta fic en cours !**

 **OoO**

 **Sur ce, BONNE LECTURE !**

 **Une semaine peut tout changer:**

 **Chapitre 2:** **Première journée !**

A huit heures trente piles, Hermione Granger fit le tour des tentes pour réveiller ses amis. Elle passa devant la tente de Blaise et Pansy, l'ouvrit et sourit quand elle remarqua que Blaise dormait sur un deuxième matelas. Sa fiancée devait ne pas l'avoir pardonné. Elle lança un sort pour qu'une musique les réveillent et sortit de leur tente. La jeune femme fit de même pour les deux autres couples. Quand elle entra dans la tente de Drago, elle le trouva uniquement vêtu d'un boxer, allongé sur son matelas, les yeux fermés. Il avait le visage détendu et calme. Son regard dériva vers son torse et elle ne peut s'empêcher de rougir. Honteuse d'avoir regarder plus qu'elle ne l'aurait dû le corps de l'ancien Serpentard, elle baissa la tête. Elle s'apprêta à lancer le sort mais fut ralentie dans sa course.

\- Pas la peine Granger, je suis réveillé, lança la voix traînante de Drago. Relève la tête et assume Granger. Je te plais !

\- Non ! Les rêves ne sont pas la réalité, Malefoy.

\- Tu fais partie de mes cauchemars, Granger. Pas de mes rêves. Par contre, je ne savais pas que tu fantasmais sur moi ! De mieux en mieux !

\- Crétin.

\- Change le disque. Je commence à me lasser.

\- Tant mieux !

Furieuse et gênée, elle quitta la tente.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

\- Ce matin, on joue au tennis - on fera des matchs si vous vous voulez, Gryffondors contre Serpentards/Serdaigles-. On mange au camping. Cet aprem, on va à un laser game, je vous expliquerai plus tard ce que c'est, et on visite la ville. Ce soir, on verra ! Questions ?

\- Hermione ? demanda la cadette Weasley. C'est quoi le tennis ?

\- C'est un sport moldu, qui consiste a envoyer des balles à son partenaire, en passant au dessus d'un filet, avec des raquettes. Mettez vous tenus, on part dans un quart d'heure !

Les campeurs se dirigèrent vers leurs tentes. Quelques minutes plus tard, Hermione, qui n'avait pas bougé d'un poil, aperçu Drago sortir de sa tente. Le jeune homme avait revêtu un short gris clair, des baskets noires et un t-shirt blanc, presque transparent. C'est à ce moment là que Drago se rendit compte que l'ex Gryffondor avait un mini-short noir et un débardeur bleu clair. Elle avait attaché ses cheveux en une couette haute et s'était légèrement maquillée. Elle avait tout d'une jolie jeune femme qui se respecte et ça, notre Serpentard ne manqua pas de le remarquer. Mais ça personne devait le savoir. Alors chut !

Leurs regards s'accrochèrent. Hermione se perdit dans cet océan gris.

\- Youhou ! Allô la Terre ! Ici Blaise Zabini.

Les jeunes gens sursautèrent et se retournèrent devant le métis qui les avaient interrompus.

\- Blaise ! cria une voix suraiguë.

\- Le devoir m'appelle !

Cinq minutes plus tard, tous le monde sauf Pansy était là.

\- Merlin je vais la tuer !

\- Pas touche à ma meilleure amie, Granger.

\- La ferme, Malefoy.

Pansy choisit ce moment pour faire son apparition. Elle portait un mini-short, en soie couleur argent, et un t-shirt vert. Elle avait bouclés ses cheveux, mit du mascara et une gourmette à son poignet. Ses baskets, très chic, et son sac de rechange sur le dos, elle était fin prête. Ses amis, surtout Hermione, la regardaient les yeux grands ouverts et la bouche en "o".

\- Ben alors ? Vous attendez quoi ?

\- J'y crois pas, dramatisa Hermione.

Sans attendre une seconde de plus, la jeune femme se dirigea vers le terrain de tennis avec la petite troupe.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Hermione Granger allait devenir folle ! Après trois heures de cours... Evidemment, Harry, Blaise et Drago y arrivaient parfaitement bien. Luna ne voyait pas les balles arriver et ne pouvait donc pas les renvoyer. Ginny se débrouillait. Ron était une vraie bouse de dragon. Il trébuchait, loupait les balles,... Il s'était pris cinq balles en pleine poire, trois de Monsieur-le-prétentieux-blondinet et deux de Monsieur-je-me-mets-a-fiancée-à-dos. Et Pansy...et bien... elle n'avait même pas essayé, déclarant ce sport "inutile" et "pas du tout glamour". Elle avait donc fait Pom-pom girl. Elle sautait dans tous les sens énergiquement et avait fini par se tordre la cheville. Hermione l'avait emmené dans un coin éloignée pour la soigner à la sorcière.

Ron, Luna, Pansy et Ginny qui commençait à fatiguer n'avaient pas participé au match. Drago/Blaise contre Harry/Hermione. L'ex Gryffondor, ayant pratiqué du tennis durant son enfance se débrouillait comme une reine. Les rouges et or battirent les verts et argent.

Hermione et Drago, pestèrent l'un contre l'autre jusqu'à se sauter à la gorge. Leurs amis, exténués allèrent se changer si bien qu'ils ne furent pas témoin de la scène qui allait suivre.

Hermione se jeta sur Drago, passa ses mains dans son cou et lui lança un coup de pied bien placé. Drago saisit une touffe de cheveux qui s'était échappée de l'élastique et tira dessus. La jeune femme poussa un cri de douleur et s'effondra au sol, Drago au dessus d'elle. Sous la douleur provoqué par l'ex Serpentard et la rage, elle pleura. Drago la regarda, le visage impassible. Poussé par on ne sait quoi, il se leva et lui attrapa le bras pour qu'elle suive son exemple. Il la colla à lui et rapprocha son visage du sien. Il souffla sur ses joues, comme pour sécher ses larmes, ce qui stoppa net les pleures de la jeune femme. Drago la regarda les yeux déformés par la colère. Puis, sans prévenir, elle le baffa et partit en courant vers les vestiaires.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Le repas se passa calmement. Trop calmement pour Harry qui avait remarqué le changement d'expression d'Hermione et Drago. Il savait clairement qu'il s'était passé quelque chose mais ce qui le frustrait était de ne pas savoir quoi. Il n'aimait pas savoir qu'il y avait un problème entre sa meilleure amie et son ex meilleur ennemi. Il craignait la haine que pouvait éprouver ses deux amis, même si avec le temps elle avait diminuée.

Les huit amis/ennemis étaient devant le laser game, un bâtiment noir qui ressemblait à un entrepôt sur lequel était inscrit en lettres capitales : LASER GAME. Hermione, en tête, passa la porte et se dirigea vers l'accueil. Une blonde aux formes généreuses pas assez habillée et trop maquillée d'après la Gryffondor, fixa Drago qui l'ignora superbement bien.

\- Bonjour, j'ai fait une réservation au nom d'Hermione Granger pour huit personnes.

\- Bonjour, la séance commence dans dix minutes. Veuillez patienter sur les fauteuils, nous allons vous expliquer les règles.

La petite troupe alla donc s'asseoir, avant que la blonde vienne leur apprendre les règles.

\- Bonjour, moi c'est Laura. Le laser game consiste à …bla bla bla….et aussi….bla bla bla…si vous êtes touchés…bla bla bla…et donc vous pouvez y aller !

\- _Et donc, tu n'as pas arrêté de faire les yeux doux à Malefoy. Pétasse,_ pensa Hermione.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Le laser game s'était très bien passé, les garçons s'étaient amusés et les filles avaient surtout remarqué le nombres de pétasses qui étaient du personnel. Ils étaient maintenant tous au bord de la mer, dans un restaurant, après avoir fait le tour de la ville. Pansy et Blaise s'étaient réconciliés, Harry et Ginny étaient plus amoureux qu jamais et Ron et Luna dans leur monde. De nourriture pour l'un, de créatures magiques pour l'autre.

Pansy râlait parce qu'elle allait grossir avec tout ces desserts qui paraissaient plus gourmands les uns des autres. D'ailleurs, l'appétit lui avait donné une idée. Et si... Un sourire en coin s'afficha sur son visage.

\- Mione ?

\- Oui, Pansy.

\- On rentre aux tentes après ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Si vous n'êtes pas fatigués on peut encore se balader, ou...

\- ...aller en boite ! Allez Mione ! J'ai envie de savoir comment les moldus font la fête.

\- Je te promets qu'ils ne sont pas différents de nous pour ça...

Devant la moue boudeuse de son amie, elle ne peut que céder.

\- Bon d'accord. Mais pas longtemps !

Tout sourire, Pansy lui demanda de rentrer aux tentes, se mettre des tenues convenables à leur activité à venir...

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 **Mouhahaha ! Vous ne serez ce qu'il se passera en boite que la semaine prochaine ! Avez-vous aimez le passage Hermione/Drago ? Bisous.**

 **Keep calm and love Hermione.**


	4. Chapter 3: Boîte et caprice du prince

**Hello tout le monde ! Ce chapitre trois parle que de la soirée en boîte. J'espère qu'il va vous plaire. Perso, j'étais morte de rire en l'écrivant ! XD**

 **OoO**

 _ **Swangranger:**_ **Merci ! C'est pas totalement faux mais c'est pas totalement vrai ce que tu dis ! A toi de voir dans ce chapitre ! ;)**

 _ **Maxine3482 :**_ **Merci pour la review ! Il te tarde de voir la suite, et bien la voilà ! En espérant que ça te plaise.**

 ** _17_.Harry: Merci ! La suite en priant pour que tout au long de cette fic, l'histoire te plaise !**

 _ **Ayano :**_ **WOAW ! J'ai lu ta review et je me suis dis: mais c'est quoi ce roman !? Perso, c'est la première fois que je vois une review aussi longue ! Alors, de un, Hermione et Drago se sont battus, ben...je...sais pas non plus trop pourquoi ! Lol Dans ma tête, ils étaient en phase, _si elle/il dis un truc de plus, je l'étrangle_. Donc, ils se battent. De deux, il fallait bien que quelqu'un y mette fin, non ? La baffe est partie toute seule ! De trois, Gryffondors/Serpentards rime avec victoire des lions (ou pas). Mais bon ! J'allais pas les faire gagner, ces serpents ! Ils perdent au Quidditch, ils perdent au tennis. POINT. De quatre, on aurait été trois Pom-pom girls ! Moi et le tennis, ça fait deux. De cinq, Drago Malefoy = dieu greco-romain. Tu ne savais pas Hermione ? De six et après j'arrête de numéroter tout ce que je dis, il fallait bien quelqu'un pour la critiquer la pétasse. Et bon, j'avoue que j'en avais aussi besoin pour l'histoire. Mais chut !**

 **De quoi nourrir ton impatiente et t'encourager à continuer de laisser des reviews ! Ça fait chaud au cœur !**

 **OoO**

 **Sur ce, BONNE LECTURE !**

 **Une semaine peut tout changer:**

 **Chapitre 3:** **Boîte de nuit et caprice du prince:**

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Hermione sortit de sa tente, suivie de Pansy qui portait maintenant une robe lui arrivant largement au-dessus des cuisses et que l'on pourrait qualifier de trop "petite", si l'on ne tenait pas en compte la destination de la jeune femme. Le rouge lui faisait ressortir sa peau et sa légère touche de maquillage l'embellissait plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Ses cheveux relevés en un chignon haut dégageait le visage.

Hermione, vêtue d'une mini jupe en cuir noir et d'un débardeur blanc, qui laissait transparaître ses sous-vêtements, déambula sur ses escarpins de dix centimètres. Arrivée devant les autres, Drago remarqua son rouge à lèvres couleur sang et du mascara sur ses yeux avant qu'elle ne se penche pour ramasser un objet à terre. Lorsqu'elle se retrouva à accroupit à ses pieds, elle se releva avec toute la grâce possible et lui tendit un papier qu'il attrapa, sans la lâcher des yeux. Puis, il pouffa en lisant le mot. La jolie blonde du laser game lui avait laissé un mot dans lequel elle lui disait espérer le revoir bientôt. Décidément, toutes les femmes succombent à son charme ! Enfin, toute sauf une. Une. Une seule. Enfin trois si on compte Ginny et Pansy...Bordel de merde.

Revenons à nos moutons. Toutes sauf Granger. Granger. Parce que oui, Madame la Miss-je-sais-tout n'avait même pas rougi une fois quand, il y a trois ans, son altesse Je-me-prend-pour-le-nombril-du-monde était inconsciemment - mon œil ! - sortit de la salle de bain en ne portant qu'une serviette. Qu'une serviette ! Merlin je rêve. Elle n'avait même pas relevé la tête de son livre. Fichu bouquins. Fichu Granger. Alors, vous allez vous demander pourquoi est-ce qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés dans cette situation ? Eh bien, tout simplement, le grand - j'ai nommé - Blaise Zabini-qui-a-des-idées-de-merde avait proposé une cohabitation commune. Je vous laisse bien imaginer qu'au bout de six mois, il ne restait plus qu'Hermione et Drago dans l'appartement qu'ils louaient. Le manque d'intimité des trois autres couples les avaient fait déménager un par un. Les deux ennemis n'avaient pu d'ailleurs, se supporter plus de dix moins, onze jours, dix-sept heures et huit minutes. Ben quoi ? Pas besoin de faire cette tête là ! Oui Drago Malefoy a compté l'heure à laquelle la Gryffondor a claqué la porte en lui hurlant à la figure "ENCULÉ !". Oui cela faisait maintenant trois ans. Et alors ?! Non mais ! La liberté d'expression, vous connaissez ?! Mais où va le monde !

Sortant de ses pensées, il remarqua qu'Hermione haussait un sourcil tout en le regardant.

\- Curieuse Granger ?

\- Pas le moindre du monde ! lui susurra-t-elle tout en se rapprochant de lui.

Elle lui caressa la joue, sans savoir pourquoi et partit s'accrocher au bras de Pansy. Les deux filles se chuchotèrent quelque chose à l'oreille puis rigolèrent.

\- On y va ! lança Pansy, qui venait de se remettre de son fou rire.

Sans attendre de réponse, elles partirent direction: BOÎTE DE NUIT !

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Un homme d'une trentaine d'année se trouvait devant la porte de la discothèque. Il était chargé de vérifier les papiers de toutes les personnes qui chercheraient à rentrer. Il était à peine vingt-deux heures trente et il n'en pouvait déjà plus ! Lire les papiers. Vérifier que les personnes sont majeures. Lire les papiers. Vérifier que les personnes sont majeures. Lire les papiers. Vérifier que les personnes sont majeures. Lire les papiers... STOP ! Il en avait vu des jolies filles passer au bras de leurs mecs, mais pas une seule célibataire ! Pas une ! Mais quand il vit deux jeunes femmes arriver. L'une vêtue d'une courte robe rouge et l'autre d'une mini jupe et d'un débardeur, il cru que sa chance était là. Mais tous ses rêves se brisèrent lorsqu'il aperçut deux jeunes hommes. L'un métis et l'autre, un petit blondinet, qui se placèrent aux cotes des deux "ex célibataires". Furieux, il jura et reprit ses esprits en voyant que les quatre jeunes n'attendaient que lui pour rentrer.

\- Mesdemoiselles, vos cartes d'identités s'il vous plaît.

Avant que Pansy, Blaise ou Drago ne sortent une connerie infini, Hermione tendit les quatre fausses cartes d'identités, qu'elle avait pris soin de faire. Harry avait celles des autres. Ils s'étaient fait doublés et les trois Gryffondors et la Serdaigle n'avaient rien trouvé à dire devant la bande pas très nette qui ne s'était pas gênée pour les doubler.

Pansy, plus excitée que jamais se tordait les cheveux autour de son doigt, tout en tapant nerveusement du pied. Elle allait rentre dans une boite moldue ! Merlin qu'elle n'en pouvait plus d'attendre.

Drago, lui, se demandait comment son meilleur ami faisait pour la supporter. Une stressée du cul cte fille ! **(NDA: désolé pour l'expression mais j'ai une amie qui dit ça et je suis juste morte de rire à chaque fois ! XD)** Entre elle et le mec de l'entrée qui avait le regard trop baladeur ! Par la culotte de Merlin ! Des sans-gênes ces moldus ! Pauvre Grangie qui a du supporter _ça_ pendant toute son enfance...

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, Hermione le tira par le bras pour ne pas qu'il se perde dans la foule. La boîte était pleine et on ne savait où donner la tête. Ils trouvèrent une banquette libre, qui n'attendait plus qu'eux. Hermione commanda huit bières et s'élança sur la piste de dance avec Pansy. Les deux jeunes filles se déhanchèrent sur la musique jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir. Si bien, que ce qui devait arriver arriva. Elles furent accostées par deux jeunes hommes, plutôt bien foutus d'après Pansy, qui dansèrent avec elles. Quand la musique s'arrêta, un des deux, brun aux yeux verts et plutôt bronzé emmena Hermione au bar. Ils parlèrent longtemps. Trop longtemps. Lorsque le dénommé Matthew se pencha et embrassa Hermione, qui d'abord surprise ne tarda pas à répondre au baiser, Drago se leva et attrapa une fille qui passait par là pour la tirer jusqu'à la piste de danse. La pétasse de première gloussa et dansa un collé-serré avec le blond.

Furieux, c'est ce qu'il était. Drago Malefoy était furieux. Cela faisait vingt fois que Matthew-je-me-prends-pour-un-beau-gosse embrasait Hermione, puis lui caressait les cheveux. Il lui chuchotait des choses à l'oreille par lesquelles elle répondait soit en rigolant, soit en rougissant. Et Merlin seul sait ce qu'il lui disait ! Et Drago n'était pas Merlin. Et donc Drago ne savait pas ce qu'ils se disait. Et donc Drago ne vomirait pas sur la bécasse qui gloussait devant lui. Et donc Drago ne foutrait pas son poing dans la gueule du brun. Et donc Hermione ne lui hurlerait pas dessus qu'il n'était qu'un crétin infini qui se mêlait des affaires qui ne le regardent pas. Et donc, sur le moment, il ne l'embrasserait pas pour la faire taire. Et donc elle ne lui mettrait pas une copie conforme de la baffe en troisième année en pleine figure. Et donc, dégoûtée, elle ne se mettrait pas à pleurer. Et donc, pour se faire pardonner, il ne la prendrait pas dans ses bras. Et donc il n'aurait pas TOUTES les femmes à ses pieds, sans exception. B.R.E.F. Puisque tout ceci ne se passera pas, autant ne pas gaspiller de l'encre pour rien. Ce qui est déjà fait, mais bon...

Ah oui, donc Drago fulminait. D'un geste de bras, il écarta la femme en chaleur qui commençait à sérieusement l'agacer. Il se dirigea lui aussi vers le bar et commanda un get 27. Oui, les Malefoys ont un minimum de culture. Oui, le get 27 est une boisson moldue. Et alors ?! Chers lecteurs, vous posez trop de questions. Alors par Salazar, fermez votre esprit ! Donc, l'auteure disait que Drago commandait un get 27. Il but l'alcool MOLDU que lui avait servit un barman MOLDU dans un boîte de nuit MOLDUE sur un tabouret MOLDU dans un verre MOLDU dans une ville MOLDU cul sec. On est un Malefoy ou on l'est pas ! Un Malefoy tient l'alcool ! Même l'alcool moldu ! Et puisque Drago n'avait que ça à faire, c'est bien connu quand on va en boîte on s'emmerde, il testa ses capacités de teneur d'alcool moldu.

\- 21 ! Bravo mec ! s'exclama Blaise.

Parce que, comme vous avez pu le remarquer, son meilleur ami, futée comme un sombral, avait voulu assister au record de Malefoy junior. Pas une partie du corps humain que Drago n'avouerait jamais mais qu'il avait appelé comme ça, hein ? Vous avez compris que Malefoy junior était Drago et son *censuré même si tout le monde à compris de quoi je parle* ? Mais oui, bien sûr que vous avez compris ! Il n'y a qu'une personne qui aurait l'esprit tordu qui aurait pu penser ça ! Ah moins que... Mes chers et tendres lecteurs, serait-ce un aveu ? Sur ce, nous retournons en boîte.

\- Dray ! Tu t'es descendu 21 verres ! Ça c'est mon pote !

Et là, le drame se passa. Non, personne ne mourut. Bien que en y réfléchissant... Non. Personne n'est mort, Voldemort n'est pas sortit de sa tombe en mode Je-suis-un-zombie-et-je-vais-tous-vous-bouffer , Pansy ne s'est pas cassé un ongle, le DJ n'a pas passé "Les sardines" de Patrick Sébastien, Dumby n'est pas rentré sapé comme en rappeur en disant " Wesh ma couille ! Comment ça va la famille, les amis, les enfants...", Dark Vador n'a pas sortit son sabre laser puis s'est excusé en décrétant s'être trompé de film, l'ingénieur du son n'a pas glissé ni vu ni connu j'tembrouille sa perche en plein dans la face de Ginny et une licorne qui vomit des arcs-en-ciels n'a pas fait son apparition non plus. C'est tout banal mais c'est se qui se passa. Drago se leva, prit son vingt-deuxième verre de get 27 à la main et le balança sur Matthew. Mais tout ne se passa pas comme prévu. Faute d'avoir trop bu, voyant double, le verre s'écrasa sur Hermione qui hurla à la mort. Exaspérée, elle baffa Matthew, croyant que tout était de sa faute - ce qui au passage fit bien marrer les autres - et puis, BAM ! s'effondra comme un scrout-à-pétards à terre. Et pourquoi donc ? Parce que Drago lui avait fait un croche-patte bien sur ! Elle se releva et baffa Drago. Et de deux ! BAM ! Non, Hermione ne s'est pas recassé la figure. Oui, la pétasse de tout à l'heure vient de s'aplatir comme une crêpe, en cherchant à venger le beau blond. Oui, Drago est mort de rire.

Suite à tous ce remue-méninges, les huit acolytes se firent mettre à la porte. Pansy pesta contre ses incapables d'amis et accrocha le bras de Blaise avant de s'éloigner dignement de là où ils venaient de se faire éjecter. Drago essaya de s'appuyer sur Hermione, ne pouvant faire un pas de plus, ce qu'elle accepta, ne voulant pas sécher en pleine rue moldue à une heure du mat. Les deux autres couples regardèrent la scène, amusés et suivirent le mouvement.

Arrivés au tente, Drago piqua une crise de gamin pourrie gâté, voulant qu'Hermione lui enlève ses vêtements. Fortement gênée, elle rentra dans la tente du Serpentard.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

\- Non ! s'écria Hermione.

\- Si ! répliqua l'ancien prince des Serpentards.

\- NON !

\- SI !

\- Non, Malefoy ! Je ne reste pas dormir ici !

\- Si, Hermione !

\- Malefoy...

Déçu, il bouda. Devant la moue du jeune homme, la lionne fut prise de remords. Après tout, il pouvait faire un tas de conneries dans l'état où il était. Et puis merde ! Elle retira sa mini jupe, ses escarpins et se glissa son le drap, aux côtés de Drago. Celui-ci laissa échapper un sourire en coin.

\- Je savais bien que tu craquerais, Hermione.

La jeune femme frissonna, devant le ton employé par son moins ennemi d'avant et rougit, honteuse de s'être faite avoir aussi facilement. Ce qui n'eut pour effet que d'accentuer le sourire du serpent, qui, taquin, passa un bras autour de la taille d'Hermione et l'attira à lui. La jeune femme poussa un gémissement quand elle sentit la peau de Drago collée à la sienne, mais ne le repoussa pas. Bien au contraire, elle trouva l'excuse qu'il avait trop bu et qu'il ferrait une crise cardiaque en savant, le lendemain, qu'il avait dormit avait elle dans ses bras. C'est donc amusé à l'avance qu'Hermione s'endormit dans l'étreinte, plutôt réconfortante et agréable, du blond.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 **Fini ! Alors ? Avis ? Positif ? Négatif ? Aucun ? Vous avez la flemme ? Mauvaise excuse. Vous avez les doigts cassées ? Ça peut passer mais bon... Si vous n'avez pas d'inspiration, tapez le nombre 26. Me demandez pas pourquoi, j'aime bien ce chiffre et je sais que certains ont la flemmitude d'envoyer une review à la pauvre petite auteure que je suis (larmes aux yeux). Je me plains pas, j'ai 11 reviews mais un peu plus ne ferrait pas de mal.**

 **Bisous,**

 **Keep calm and love Hermione.**


	5. Chapter 4: La vie n'est pas rose

**Ce chapitre est moins marrant que le précédent. Il faut dire que la boîte m'avait inspiré et j'ai été contente que certaines aient rigolé !**

 **OoO**

 _ **Carocks:**_ **Excuse acceptées ! Tu ne fais plus partie des "affreuses lectrices" comme tu as dit ! Tu as fais l'effort inhumain pour certain de me laisser une review, alors MERCI ! Voilà la réaction de tous le monde au petit matin :)**

 _ **Swangranger:**_ **Trop fort Drago ! mdrrr J'étais morte de rire avec le passage du drame ! Merci pour ta review !**

 _ **Elomione:**_ **Bonne chance pour "Enfermés dans la forêt" et "Rouge rubis" !**

 _ **Ayano:**_ **JOYEUX ANNIVERSAiRE ! En retard mais quand même ! LOL Dis-moi ? Tu comptes écrire des reviews de plus en plus longues ? Tant mieux si c'est le cas !**

 **Foutage de gueule collectif ! Je me suis éclatée pour écrire le chapitre précédent. XD Et oui, heureusement elle dort avec Drago. OUF ! Tu verras donc le retour de leur première nuit tout les deux ! Attention, Hermione va être jalouse si tu lui piques son Drago ! Bisous et merci !**

 _ **Solenne:**_ **Trop forte ! Au départ, elle était même pas censée finir dans sa tente ! Mais bon je trouvais ça mimi ! Merci pour la review !**

 **OoO**

 **Sur ce, BONNE LECTURE !**

 **Une semaine peut tout changer:**

 **Chapitre 4:** **La vie n'est pas rose...**

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Les rayons du soleil éclairèrent le camping en ce troisième jour. Les oiseaux chantaient une douce mélodie, une douce brise venait caresser l'herbe mouillée par la rosée matinale. Drago Malefoy avait mal à la tête. Il avait des nausées, et n'avait pas essayé d'ouvrir les yeux. Le chant des oiseaux, résonnait comme un cri strident et ses oreilles sifflaient. Il avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser, sous la pression d'il ne savait quoi. Son estomac faisait de loopings et il ne se sentait franchement pas bien. Impossible de se souvenir ce qu'il s'était passé après le douzième verre de get 27. Il soupira et porta une main sur son front. Seulement, cette main tenait quelque chose. Quelqu'un. Intrigué, il essaya de bouger son autre main qui s'avérait elle aussi tenir quelqu'un. Enfin, la taille de quelqu'un. D'une femme, même. Il bougea ses jambes, entremêlées à une celle de la jeune fille. Il réalisa alors qu'une tête, pleine de cheveux, était posée sur son torse. Ne tenant plus, il ouvrit les yeux pour se retrouver la tête dans le cou de la personne avec qui il avait dormit. Il se dégagea de celle-ci et l'observa. Mince, assez grande, yeux noisettes, brune. Yeux noisettes ? Brune ? Granger. Et réveillée en plus. Intéressant... Les évènements lui revenait. Le vingt-deuxième verre de get 27, le retour aux tentes, la jeune femme qui lui cédait, lui qui l'appelait Hermione, ... Tout.

\- Hermione, la salua-t-il.

Joueur, il la regarda dans les yeux jusqu'à la faire rougir. Reprenant ses esprits, la Gryffondor se gifla mentalement et répondit le plus naturellement possible.

\- Malefoy.

Il aborda son fameux sourire en coin, appréciant la répartie de la jeune femme.

\- Je le savais.

\- De quoi, Malefoy ? Que tu étais con ?

\- Oh Merlin ! Granger ! Tu sais que tu m'en apprends tout les jours ?

\- Des occasions de te la fermer ? Évidement, mais tu n'as pas l'air de comprendre...

\- C'est ça ! Et moi je crache des nénuphars tous les jours !

\- Je me disais bien aussi, avec ta grande gueule !

\- Ferais- tu exprès de détourner le sujet principal de cette discussion ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Que je fais ça pour m'amuser ?

Exaspéré, il roula des yeux.

\- Je reprends. Je le savais, Granger. Je savais que tu ne tiendrais pas.

\- Si tu le souhaites tellement...

D'un geste foutument habile, elle le poussa à terre. Drago grogna et, les fesses au sol, attrapa sa cheville. La lionne cria avant de se retrouver elle aussi, parterre.

\- Granger ! Je te parle d'hier soir !

\- Allons Malefoy ? Papa Lucius n'était pas là pour te raconter une histoire ?

\- Petite garce...

Il se jeta sur elle pour lui infliger le pire châtiment qui existe : Les chatouilles. Hermione éclata d'un rire cristallin mais ne se laissa pas faire pour autant. Elle roula sur le côté et se dégagea de l'emprise du blond. Furieux, Drago se releva et lui attrapa les poignets. Il les lui serra jusqu'à ce qu'elle hurle de douleur.

Hermione avait peur de Drago. De l'être qui se tenait devant elle, les traits déformés par la colère. Voyant l'état de la jeune fille, il la lâcha. Aussitôt fait, elle récupéra ses affaires, enfila sa jupe et partit en courant jusqu'à sa tente.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 **-** Vous savez où est Hermione ? demanda Ginny.

\- Dans la tente de Drago. Elle a dormi avec lui.

Tout le monde se retourna vers Luna, la bouche grand ouverte. Sauf Pansy, qui elle avait un sourire radieux planté sur son visage

\- C'est SUPER ! Je savais bien que c'est deux là finirait par se mettre ensemble ! s'écria-t-elle.

Ron et Harry haussèrent les épaules, peu convaincus.

Hermione choisit ce moment là pour sortir de la tente de Drago, après leur dispute. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers elle.

\- Je... balbutia-t-elle, mal à l'aise.

\- GRANGER ! Rugit la voix de Drago.

Elle sursauta et se tourna vers le jeune homme qui avait ouvert sa tente, toujours furieux pour leur accrochage d'antan, en caleçon, les joues rouges. Lorsqu'il remarqua tout le petit monde, il se racla la gorge. La Gryffondor comprit et le suivit à l'intérieur de la tente qu'elle venait de quitter.

\- Sale garce ! Comment oses-tu parler comme ça ? Ne parle plus jamais de ma famille ! Tu m'entends ? PLUS JAMAIS, SANG-DE-BOURBE !

Les larmes partirent toutes seules. Enragée, triste et dégoutée. C'était l'état actuel de la Gryffondor. Sang-de-Bourbe. Il l'avait traitée de Sang-de-Bourbe. Après toutes ces années... Cela faisait quatre ans qu'elle n'avait plus entendu ce mot et elle n'espérait pas l'entendre sortir de la bouche de quelqu'un.

\- Tu me dégoutes ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu es aussi con? EXPLIQUE-MOI ! Moi qui croyais que plus personne n'avait de tels préjugés ! Mais TOI, le grand Drago Malefoy ne peut PAS changer ! Non, bien sûr ! Tu resteras con à vie ! JE TE DÉTESTES, MALEFOY !

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

\- Et maintenant, vous me faites une pirouette altitude, pointe puis tendu. Comme ça.

La professeur de danse s'exécuta et Ginny, Pansy, Luna et Hermione essayèrent le mouvement.

\- On reprend sur la musique. 5 ! 6 ! 7 ! 8 !

La musique s'éleva dans la salle de danse et retenti comme la liberté pour Hermione. Ayant fait de la danse pendant son enfance, elle se donna à fond sur la musique rapide. Elle se sentait bien. Tout ses problèmes s'envolaient. C'était son péché mignon. Son moment à elle et personne ne pourrait le gâcher.

Après avoir engueulé Drago, elle avait décidé de faire un programme filles\garçons. Elles faisaient donc matinée danse et après-midi shopping. Les garçons, eux, basket le matin et foot après manger.

 _Du côté des garçons:_

\- Blaise ! Passe la balle !

Le métis se tourna et lança la passe au blond qui marqua un panier.

\- Neuf à cinq pour les verts ! lança l'arbitre. Il siffla la fin du match et les deux Serpentards ne se génèrent pas pour rabaisser les lions.

Si les autres joueurs ne les avaient pas séparés, les quatre garçons auraient fini à l'hôpital. Exaspérés, ils rejoignirent les filles à la cafeteria du coin.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

\- J'adore quand on fait le mouvement "j'y vais, j'y vais pas" et qu'après on fait le saut ! Tu trouves pas, Pansy ?

\- Si, si. J'ai juste hâte d'aller faire les magasins, Gin'. Robes moldues j'arrive !

Le rousse soupira et entra dans les premiers magasins avec les trois autres. Pansy essaya un bon nombre de vêtements et ressortit avec deux robes, un pantalon, trois t-shirts, une jupe et trois paires de chaussures. Elle acheta même des bijoux et un sac-à-main. Hermione, elle, comme Ginny, n'avait acheté qu'une robe. Le lendemain, ils mangeraient dans un restaurant chic et elle devait avouer qu'elle avait craqué sur la robe dès le premier regard. Luna n'avait rien acheté et s'en fichait royalement.

Peu après, Pansy avait décrété essentiel d'aller dans une bijouterie. Elle avait comparé toutes les bagues une à une avec sa bague de fiançailles, et avait traité Blaise de tout les noms quand elle en avait trouvée une plus jolie que la sienne. Hermione était restée planté devant les vitrines.

\- T'inquiètes, 'Mione. Toi aussi tu te marieras. Quand même, à vingt-et-un ans, tu es encore jeune ! rassura une certaine rouquine devant la mine de sa meilleure amie.

\- Dit celle qui est mariée depuis trois ans, soupira la brunette.

\- Mais oui ! Et je te paries cent gallions que tu t'appelleras Hermione Malefoy d'ici peu !

\- Pansy Parkinson bientôt Zabini !

\- Oui Hermione ?

\- La ferme !

Devant ses deux meilleures amies, Ginny ne pu que s'esclaffer en validant totalement les dires de la Serpentarde.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Les garçons n'avaient pas eu foot. Leur entraineur du jour était tombé malade et ils avaient glandés toute l'après-midi aux tentes, attendant les filles autour d'une bonne Bière-au-Beurre.

\- Mec ?

\- Quoi, Blaise ? soupira le seul blond.

\- Il s'est passé quoi, ce matin avec Hermione ?

\- Rien...

\- Mec ?

\- Merlin me hait ! Q.U.O.I ?

\- Tu me prends pour un con ?

\- Bien sûr ! Je suis le grand méchant Malefoy qui a fait pleuré la jolie lionne en la traitant de Sang-de-Bourbe ! Pour qui me prends-tu ? J'ai toujours été con et traité tout le monde d'inférieur à moi. Tu pensais quoi ? Qu'elle préférait les papillons aux fleurs et que je lui avait sortit que moi, de toute manière, j'étais fou amoureux des nounours en peluche ! Réfléchis !

\- Tu lui as dit qu'elle était une...une...Sang-de...

\- Sang-de-Bourbe, oui. Merci j'ai pas encore l'Alzheimer !

\- Par Salazar ! Drago ! T'as complétement foiré, là. Si elle te reparle un jour, t'as de la chance !

\- BLAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISE ! rugit Pansy dès qu'elle l'aperçut. POURQUOI EST-CE QUE J'AI VU UNE BAGUE PLUS JOLIE QUE LA MIENNE ? LES MOLDUS ONT DES BAGUES MAGNIFIQUES ET TOI...TU M'ACHÈTES UNE BAGUE TOUTE POURRIE POUR NOS FIANÇAILLES ! NOS FIANÇAILLES !

\- Mais Pansy... je ne pensais pas que tu voudrais une bague moldue, moi !

\- Tant pis pour toi !

Exaspérée, la jeune femme laissa en plan son fiancée.

\- Au passage, t'es dans la merde Drago ! ajouta-t-elle avant de s'enfermer dans sa tente.

Le regard d'Hermione s'assombrit au moment où Pansy lui rappela l'évènement du matin. Drago n'eu aucun mal à le percevoir et décida de se faire pardonner d'avoir sortit une connerie pareille. Encore, faudrait-il que la Gryffondor accepte de l'approcher...

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 **Voilà ! Il n'y a pas trop de moment drôle dans ce chapitre, peut être au début - et encore - mais je me rattraperait la prochaine fois ! J'aime bien la dispute Drago\Hermione et je tiens à dire que Drago est un vrai crétin d'avoir dit qu'elle était une Sang-de-Bourbe. Mais après tout, il fallait forcèment qu'ils se disputent un jour ou l'autre ! Le monde n'est pas rose.**

 **Bisous,**

 **Keep calm and love Hermione.**


	6. Chapter 5: Me pardonneras-tu ?

**Frappez-moi sur les doigts. I'm so sorry ! Trois jours de retard, je suis inadmissible et je m'en excuse.**

 **OoO**

 _ **Swangranger:**_ **Effectivement, Drago est dans la merde. Mais ça va peut-être s'arranger ? A toi de voir dans le chapitre et au passage j'en profite pour te remercier de ta review pour "Sienne pendant douze heures". Merci !**

 ** _mama:_ Elle ne lui pardonne pas trop, t'inquiète et désolé. Toi qui espérais la suite vite, j'ai eu du retard. Pardon et merci ! **

_**Ayano:**_ **Oui, ça c'est sûr, il est très con ! Et écoute, il a pas d'humour, c'est pas de sa faute. Peace and love ! Lol Je voulais pas qu'Hermione le baffe, elle le fait déjà dans le chap 2. Une baffe tous les deux chap, ça fait un peu beaucoup, non ? De rien pour ton anniversaire et cool pour les pavés. Je suis en train de devenir accro à tes pavés. XD Pansy est capricieuse, c'est sûr ! Et tu verras si Drago se rattrape ou pas ! J'ai hâte de voir ta réaction sur ce nouveau chapitre. Merci et Bisous ;)**

 ** _Carocks:_ Pauvre Hermione, je te crois ! J'aimerais pas être à sa place. Et tu vas voir si elle accepte les excuses. Voilà la suite ! Merci !**

 **OoO**

 **Sur ce, BONNE LECTURE !**

 **Une semaine peut tout changer:**

 **Chapitre 5:** **Me pardonneras-tu ?**

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo** **OoOoOoOoO**

Drago grogna. Cela faisait deux heures qu'il réfléchissait. Vous imaginez, réfléchir ? Pour lui ? Lui qui avait traité son ancienne meilleure ennemie de Sang-de-Bourbe ? Lui, le plus crétin au monde pour l'avoir insulté, tout ça parce qu'il n'avait aucun humour ? Merlin que c'était un effort surhumain ! Bref. Drago avait cherché toute la nuit, enfin avant qu'il ne s'endorme, un moyen pour se faire pardonner. Et son bilan était qu'il n'y en avait qu'un seul : s'abandonner au plaisir de le chair. Ce qui était totalement à l'effigie de lui-même, c'est-à-dire de la merde. Comme si, par les miracles que peut faire Merlin, elle allait lui dire: " Drago ! Je me suis trompée. Tu as changé et tu es très intelligent ! Je t'adore ! Recommençons !" Ne rigolez pas, tout le monde peut rêver, non ? Et bien Drago fait parti de ces personnes, vraiment pas futées au passage, qui s'imaginent que tout va s'arranger en un sort. Et aussi des personnes qui se prennent pour le nombril du monde, mais ça, c'est un autre sujet. Exaspéré, il attrapa les premiers vêtements qui lui tombèrent sous la main et sortit de sa tente. Tout le monde était déjà autour du petit-déjeuner et il put s'installer en face d'Hermione, en espérant que Merlin lui vienne en aide.

Lorsque celle-ci partit en courant, que Blaise le regarda d'un air " T'es complètement fêlé, mec.", que Pansy lui lança un regard noir, que Ron lâcha son croissant - chose impensable-, que Harry regarda sa femme partir à la suite de sa meilleure amie et que Luna pencha sa tête sur le côté en fixant son t-shirt, il comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Et tout s'éclaircit quand il baissa la tête vers son t-shirt. Bordel ! Il avait fallu qu'il tombe sur _celui-là._ Celui qu'il n'avait jamais mis et qu'il s'était promis de ne jamais mettre. Celui qui était noir. Celui que Blaise lui avait acheté pour lui faire une blague, juste après la guerre. Celui sur lequel était écrit "Sang-de-Bourbe" en blanc, barré d'un trait rouge. Celui qui faisait totalement allusion à la connerie qu'il avait sorti la veille. Ça commençait bien ! Il n'allait jamais se faire pardonner, il le sentait...

Hermione observait la mer, les yeux dans le vide. Elle s'en voulait. Elle n'aurait jamais dû lui parler. L'approcher. L'embrasser. Cette sale fouine. Rageuse, elle ferma les yeux et entendit des pas se rapprocher. Elle sursauta quand une main se posa sur son épaule et se retourna. Lorsqu'elle eu reconnu Ginny, elle lui fit un faible sourire et retourna à sa contemplation du paysage. Le vent venait lui fouetter le visage et elle sentit bientôt ses yeux lui piquer. Non, elle ne pouvait pas pleurer. Sa meilleure amie la prit dans ses bras et lui caressa les cheveux, comme pour la détendre. Ce qui marcha. Hermione se retrouva vite à somnoler sur l'épaule de la rousse.

\- Hermione ? Ça va mieux ?

\- Oui Gin, répondit celle-ci. Merci.

\- De rien. On fait quoi aujourd'hui ?

Les yeux de la brune retrouvèrent leur joie de vivre et elle lança, de bonne humeur :

\- On va à la plage !

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo** **OoOoOoOoO**

Hermione referma la fermeture éclair de sa tente et se dirigea vers sa valise. Qu'allait-elle mettre ? Une bikini ou un maillot une pièce ? Elle opta pour un une pièce, bleu marine et un paréo blanc qu'elle noua autour de sa taille. Elle attrapa un sac, y glissa de la crème solaire, un livre, sa baguette -on ne sait jamais-, une serviette et une paire de lunettes de soleil qu'elle posa sur ses yeux. Prête, elle sortit et fut accueilli par Pansy. La jeune femme avait revêtu un bikini vert qui lui allait à merveille et était accrochée au bras de Blaise comme un aimant. Le métis sourit quand Drago sortit à son tour. Hermione sentit un regard lui brûler le dos et fit le pire des efforts du monde pour ne pas rougir. Blaise lui fit un clin d'œil et elle lui tira la langue pour toute réponse. Evidemment, quand Drago passa devant elle, elle ne put que reproduire la scène qui venait de se passer. L'ignorer ne voulait pas dire ne pas le trouver désirable, si ? Partagée entre l'envie de lui sauter dessus et de ne jamais lui pardonner, elle baissa les yeux et ne les releva que quand toute la petite troupe fut présente.

Ils descendirent un chemin, à la queue-leu-leu, et débarquèrent sur une plage. Le soleil était au rendez-vous et ses rayons se reflétaient sur la mer. L'eau, presque transparente, laissait apercevoir quelques poissons et le sable blanc éblouissait les yeux. Les filles installèrent les serviettes et ils purent tous se jeter à l'eau. Ginny proposa qu'ils se tiennent tous la main et qu'ils courent jusqu'à l'eau. L'idée fut approuvée et les huit se tinrent bientôt par la main. Par on ne sait quel hasard, Hermione et Drago se retrouvèrent côte à côte. Sans hésiter, le blond lui attrapa la main et la serra pour ne pas qu'Hermione la retire. Ginny lança le compte à rebours.

\- On y va à 3 ! 1 ! ... 2 ! ... 3 !

Ils s'élancèrent dans l'eau et la fraîcheur leur fit ralentir le rythme. Les huit amis s'arrêtèrent quand ils eurent de l'eau jusqu'à la taille et s'en suivit un jeu des plus intellectuels: Tu me mouilles, je te mouilles. Les bruits d'eau furent accompagnés par des rires et bientôt des alliances se formèrent. Un filles contre garçons commença. Harry se déchaîna sur Ginny, Blaise sur Pansy et Ron sur Luna. N'ayant personnes d'autres à mouiller, Hermione et Drago, toujours en froid, s'aspergèrent. Hermione le prit par surprise et il reçut de l'eau en plein dans les yeux. Il grogna et se frotta les yeux. Il eu une idée de vengeance. Calmement, il rejoignit la plage. Hermione fronça les sourcils et le suivit, intriguée. Lorsqu'elle arriva à sa hauteur, avant qu'il n'atteigne la terre ferme, il se retourna et se jeta sur elle. N'ayant rien vu venir, elle poussa un petit cri qui fut camouflé par l'eau qui entra directement dans sa bouche. Elle sortit la tête de l'eau et cracha le liquide salé sur son homologue masculin qui avait les larmes aux yeux à force de rigoler. Elle le fusilla des yeux mais se réprima quand elle comprit ce qu'il venait de se passer. Malefoy venait de lui montrer qu'il pouvait un minimum s'amuser. D'accord elle était censée lui en vouloir, mais elle voulait profiter de cette journée. Alors oui, elle ferrait sa positive. Oui, elle reparlerait peut-être à Drago. Mais, peut-être ! Rien n'était sûr, et encore moins avec Drago Malefoy à analyser.

Ayant prit sa décision, elle lui sourit et recommença à l'arroser. Il ne se fit pas prier et ils se retrouvèrent à courir comme des gamins dans l'eau. Ils ne se rendirent même pas compte que tout le monde était parti faire une ballade en bord de mer. Ils étaient dans leur monde, et rien ne pouvait les en sortir. A bout de souffles, sous un accord commun, ils sortirent de l'eau et s'affalèrent sur leurs serviettes. Drago tira la sienne à côté d'Hermione. Les yeux rieurs, la bouche étirée en un large sourire dévoilant ses dents blanches, les cheveux en auréole autour de sa tête, il la trouva plus belle que jamais. Se sentant observée, elle tourna la tête et regarda à son tour l'homme qui se tenait devant elle. Merlin qu'il était beau ! Blond décoloré, certes, mais mignon. Quelques mèches folles venaient devant ses yeux d'un gris profond. Son torse, qu'elle avait déjà pu observer, était tout sauf repoussant. Elle devait se l'avouer, elle avait un canon devant elle. Mais ça, personne ne devait savoir qu'elle pensait ça. Surtout pas le concerné. Il risquerait d'avoir mal aux chevilles, vous comprenez ? Son beau visage serait déformé par la douleur et il passerait son temps à la taquiner la dessus. Ce qui était Hors. De. Question.

Elle sortit son livre et l'ouvrit à la page qu'elle était en train de lire. Elle s'assit en tailleur et commença sa lecture.

 _ **" - Tu es prête, là, maintenant ? demanda-t-il.**_

 _ **\- Euh oui ?**_

 _ **Souriant, il inclina lentement sa tête jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres froides frôlent la peau de mon cou.**_

 _ **\- Tout de suite ? Chuchota-t-il, son haleine glaçant na gorge. Je ne pus retenir un frisson.**_

 _ **\- Oui, répondis-je, tout bas pour que ma voix ne se brise pas.**_

 _ **Avec un rire sombre il se reculât. Il paraissait déçu.**_

 _ **\- Tu ne crois quand même pas que je céderais si facilement, railla-t-il.**_

 _ **\- On a le droit de rêver.**_

 _ **\- C'est donc ce à quoi tu rêves ? Devenir un monstre ?**_

 _ **\- Pas tout à fait, mon rêve c'est surtout d'être avec toi pour l'éternité.**_

 _ **Son visage prit une expression à la fois tendre et mélancolique quand il perçut ma peine.**_

 _ **\- Bella. Je resterai toujours avec toi, n'est-ce pas suffisant ? "**_

Elle ferma les yeux. Drago se tenait derrière elle. Il était collé, plus précisément, contre elle et elle pouvait sentir son torse. Et elle sentait qu'il lisait par dessus son épaule. Doucement, il commença à l'embrasser dans le cou. Hermione frissonna et rouvrit les yeux.

 _\- Que faisait-il ? Merlin, qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Mais surtout, qu'il ne s'arrête pas..._

Elle se gifla mentalement pour penser de telles choses mais apprécia lorsque Drago posa une de ses mains sur sa hanche. Il l'attira le plus possible à lui tout en continuant de l'embrasser dans le cou. Il vint mordiller son lobe d'oreille et elle ne put retenir un léger gémissement. Malgrès cela, le blond l'entendit et sourit. Elle finit quand même par le repousser en se rappelant qu'il l'avait traité de Sang-de-Bourbe. Elle voulait bien lui reparler, mais il ne fallait pas abuser non plus. S'il avait cru qu'elle aurait fait des choses pas très saines avec lui, il se fourrait la baguette dans l'œil. Drago bouda et retourna se baigner.

Quand les autres arrivèrent, ils furent surpris de la tension qui habitait la plage. Ne pouvaient-ils donc pas s'absenter sans que tout ne finisse mal ? Exténués, ils se jetèrent sur le pique nique et passèrent l'après-midi à jouer au volley. Hermione et Drago s'ignorèrent, tous deux frustrés. Drago parce qu'il avait vraiment cru qu'elle lui avait pardonné et Hermione parce qu'elle regrettait de l'avoir repoussé. Elle aurait tout fait pour qu'il continue...Mais elle ne pouvait pas. C'était impossible, impensable, surnaturel, imprévisible mais tentant. Et qui sait, la tentation finirait peut-être par l'emporter ?

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo** **OoOoOoOoO**

 **Alors ? Vous vouliez qu'elle le repousse, ou pas ? Encore désolé pour le retard !**

 **Bisous,**

 **Keep calm and love Hermione.**


	7. Chapter 6: Pire journée de ma vie

**Voilà le chapitre 6. Il est un peu bizarre et j'en suis pas trop fière donc peut-être que j'écrirais plus de truc dedans mercredi ou demain. En tout cas, je tenais absolument à poster et c'est fait !**

 **OoO**

 _ **Swangranger:**_ **Je comptais justement faire elle le repousse un peu puis elle craque. Oui, Drago est très con mais qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dis, il a qu'à mieux choisir ses amis. Il se serait pas retrouvé avec CE t-shirt ...Merci !**

 _ **Ayano:**_ **Non non, tu t'es pas trompée ! Lol Gros rapprochement, oui et c'est pas pour rien qu'elle est une Gryffondor, elle aurait pas pu le repousser sinon. Les excuses arrivent bientôt, prochain chapitre ou si j'écris plus pour celui-là, ben celui-là. Merci !**

 _ **mama:**_ **Tu seras si ils sont amoureux plus tard. Je vous fais mariner, pour l'instant ! Merci !**

 **OoO**

 **Sur ce, BONNE LECTURE !**

 **Une semaine peut tout changer:**

 **Chapitre 6:** **Pire journée de ma vie.**

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo** **OoOoOoOoO**

Hermione s'étala sur son matelas dès qu'elle entra dans sa tente. La soirée avait été horrible. Le petit déjeuner avait été catastrophique. L'après midi horripilant. A part le moment où elle s'était amusée avec Drago, cette journée fait actuellement partie des pires de sa vie. Vous voulez savoir ce qu'il s'est passé le soir ? Vous allez savoir.

 **FlashBack:**

 _Hermione, Pansy, Ginny et Luna se donnèrent rendez-vous devant la tente de la brune. La matinée plage et l'après-midi volley les avaient anéanties. Ce soir, ils iraient tous manger dans un restaurant sorcier chic que Hermione avait repéré avant de partir en vacances. Celle-ci mit, d'ailleurs, la robe qu'elle avait acheté la veille. Elle lui arrivait au-dessus des genoux. Sa couleur, rouge cerise, allait parfaitement bien avec le teint d'Hermione et la ceinture noire qu'elle portait lui marquait la taille. Les boucles d'oreilles et le collier argenté lui donnait une touche très chic et ses cheveux bouclés tombaient en cascades sur ses épaules dénudées. Les escarpins noirs qu'elle avait pris et le sac-à-main assorti à la robe finalisaient le tout. Elle tourna sur elle-même et les trois filles la regardèrent bouche-bées._

 _\- T'es magnifique, Mione ! s'exclama Ginny._

 _\- Merci, toi aussi._

 _Hermione lui sourit et regarda son amie, dans une robe prune, longue et bustier. Pansy, elle, avait préféré une robe simple, noire avec laquelle elle avait mit de nombreux bijoux. Luna, comme toujours, était dans une robe orange avec des motifs de grenouilles. Malgré tout, elle était un minimum plus passe-partout que d'habitude. Fin prêtes, elles sortirent et se retrouvèrent face aux garçons. Blaise, Harry et Ron étaient en costards-cravate noirs et Drago n'avait revêtit qu'une chemise simple avec un pantalon noir mais il était de loin le plus élégant, si vous voulez l'avis d'Hermione._

 _Ils se mirent à la file indienne et Hermione rendit sa baguette à chacun. Elle leur annonça l'adresse et ils purent transplaner._

 _Lorsque Drago arriva à destination, il fut étonné de voir une si grande bâtisse pour un restaurant. Le bâtiment qui se tenait devant lui faisait la moitié, il ne faut pas exagérer non plus, de la taille de son manoir. Les murs, blancs et les volets bleus azur allaient très bien avec le paysage. En effet, le restaurant se trouvait à quelques mètres de la plage et le soleil couchant reflétait de magnifiques couleurs sur la mer. Le ciel était dégagé et une légère brise se faisait sentir._

 _Ils traversèrent le hall d'entrée, très luxueux avec de nombres lustres en cristaux, jusqu'à la réception. Un serveur les emmena en extérieur, sur une magnifique terrasse. Leur table était la plus isolée et de sa place, Drago avait une magnifique vue. Il pouvait contempler la mer et, en bonus, Hermione. Quoi de mieux aurait-il pu avoir ?_

 **OoO**

Jusque là, tout va bien. Mais tout merda avec l'arrivée des entrées.

 **OoO**

 _Le serveur ne leur donna pas de cartes, ce soir tout le monde avait le menu du jour. Il repartit donc et les jeunes amis attendirent de gouter la gastronomie sorcière française. Surtout Ron qui se voyait déjà descendre des millions de plats les uns plus succulent que les autres._

 _L'entrée s'avéra être "huîtres avec sauce du chef"._

 _\- Hermione ? demanda une petite voix._

 _\- Oui, Pansy._

 _\- C'est quoi c'est trucs tout gluants ?_

 _\- Des huîtres. C'est très bon._

 _La Serpentarde ne sembla pas du tout convaincu mais en goûta une. Son visage devint plus blanc qu'il ne l'était et elle manqua de s'étouffer. Elle attrapa son verre d'eau et le bu cul sec. Blaise était sur le pont de mettre l'huître dans sa bouche quand Pansy donna un coup dessus._

 _\- Ne mange pas ça, Blaise ! C'est dégueulasse ! Beurk !_

 _Le métis la regarda de travers pour lui avoir littéralement fait renverser le contenu du fruit de mer sur ses genoux. Il soupira et sortir sa baguette. Un Recurvite plus tard, personne ne pouvait penser que sa fiancée venait de lui empêcher de manger une huître. Voulant quand même savoir quel gout cette "chose gluante" avait, il s'en munit d'une mais Pansy répéta son geste._

 _\- Blaise ! Je t'ai dis de ne pas en manger ! Tu le fa..._

 _\- Bordel ! Tu comptes pas faire ça à chaque fois, quand même ? lui coupa-t-il la parole._

 _\- Mais..._

 _\- Tu fais chier, Pansy._

 _La jeune femme tourna la tête, les yeux humides et reporta son attention sur son plat. Soulagé, le métis put enfin avaler une huître et en déduisit que Pansy était complétement folle de ne pas aimer ça. C'était vraiment bon et apparemment Ron était de son avis. Le rouquin avait déjà une pile d'huîtres vides dans son assiette lorsqu'il mangea la dernière. Sa dernière. Il regarda les assiettes de ses amis et profita que Ginny ait le dos tourné pour lui en chiper une. Une de plus une de moins, elle ne verrait rien et lui aurait l'estomac ravi._

 _Hermione et Harry, ayant tour vu, pouffèrent. Décidément, Ron ne changerait jamais. Sa mère aurait dû l'appeler Estomac-sur-pattes ! La cadette Weasley, comme prévu d'après Ron, ne remarqua rien et embrassa Harry avant de continuer de manger. Le rire d'Hermione s'accentua et bientôt Ginny la regarda comme si elle était folle. Elle interrogea du regard sa meilleure amie qui pour toute réponse s'étouffa. Drago lui tendit un verre tandis qu'elle n'arrivait plus à s'arrêter de tousser. Elle le but et le remercia d'un sourire. Le blond, rassuré de ne pas voir Hermione mourir devant ses yeux en s'étouffant avec une huître, la regarda. Il n'avait rien suivit et se demandait pourquoi elle et Harry s'étaient mis à rigoler. Se doutant que personne ne lui répondrait, il haussa les épaules et continua son repas._

 **OoO**

Vous ne trouvez pas spécialement que le repas ait mal commencé ? Attendez de voir la suite.

 _ **OoO**_

 _\- Magret de canard et ses pommes de terre sautées, annonça le serveur._

 _Les yeux de Ron se mirent à briller et sa sœur se frappa la tête avec la paume de sa main. Non mais quel goujat !_

 _\- Pauvres canards, dit Luna._

 _Personne ne releva la remarque. Drago la regarda et se dit qu'il mangeait avec des tarés. Heureusement que lui était là, il y avait au moins une personne normale à table._

 _Soudain, Blaise leva le doigt comme un petit garçon qui demanderait la parole à l'école. Tous le regardèrent et Hermione lui fit un signe de la tête pour qu'il parle. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse articuler le moindre mot, Lavande Brown, son mari, Dean Thomas et ses parent s'installèrent à table._

 _\- Salut ! lança le Gryffondor. Je vous présente mes parents, Louis et Cassandra Thomas._

 _Les huit amis se regardèrent du style " qu'est ce qu'ils foutent là, eux ?". Voyant que personne ne parlait, Dean prononça deux petites phrases d'un QI de mouche._

 _\- Quelle est la différence entre les testicules et les témoins de Jéhovah ? Aucune, ils vont par deux et on ne les laisse jamais entrer._

 _Poursuivant, sa mère, Cassandra, répondit._

 _\- Un jour, ton père les a fait rentrer._

 _Silence gêné._

 _\- Je...je parlais des témoins, finit-elle par dire._

 _Drago et Blaise éclatèrent de rire, faisant fuir les quatre arrivant sous l'ordre de la belle mère de Lavande. Ils dégustèrent leur plat et attendirent le dessert calmement._

 **OoO**

Vous commencez à comprendre ? Hermione, elle, ne fait que confirmer ses dites en repensant à ce moment particulièrement gênant.

 **OoO**

 _\- Et pour finir, crèmes brûlées. Désirez-vous des cafés ? demanda le serveur._

 _Hermione interrogea ses amis du regard._

 _\- Non merci, Monsieur._

 _Le serveur hocha la tête, déposa l'addition et tourna les talons. Hermione regarda le prix. Merlin que c'était cher ! Elle sortit son porte-monnaie de sa poche et commença à compter les gallions. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu finir, Drago attrapa l'addition et haussa un sourcil._

 _\- Tu ne comptes pas payer tout ça seule ? N'est ce pas, Granger ?_

 _\- Je...euh, tenta-t-elle._

 _Le blond soupira et paya pour tout le monde. Il cherchait u moyen de s'excuser, peut-être que payer le restaurant marcherait ? Et puis, ce n'est pas comme s'il venait de verser toute sa richesse !_

 _\- Merci Drago ! lui lança une bonne partie de la table._

 _\- Merci, Malefoy, ajouta Hermione._

 _\- Avec plaisir, Grangie chérie._

 _Elle roula des yeux. Est ce qu'un jour il arrêterait avec ces surnoms débiles ? Pas sûr... Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si elle allait devoir le supporter toute sa vie, non ? Il allait se marier, avoir des enfants et lui foutrait la paix. Quoique... il trouverait quand même un moyen de lui chercher des noises, elle ne était sûre et certaine. Et qui sait, peut-être que ce serrait elle, sa femme et la mère de ses enfants ?_

 _Hermione se gifla mentalement. Son esprit divaguait un peu trop à son goût. Elle finit par rigoler toute seule de sa débilité et s'attira un regard acier. Elle planta ses prunelles noisettes dans celle de Drago et soupira. Non mais quelle cruche elle faisait ! Elle et Malefoy ? Mariés ? Parents ? Bon, elle exagérait un peu, ça ne serait pas si horrible que ça mais... supporter les sautes d'humeur de Monsieur-le-blond-décoloré._

 **Fin du FlashBack:**

Se rappeler de ses pensées stupides ne fit rien arranger. Hermione jura. Et puis merde ! Elle avait le droit de penser ce qu'elle voulait, à ce qu'elle sache ? Elle mordit dans un coussin. Fichu Drago à qui elle faisait la gueule. Fichu lui avec qui elle se voyait faire son avenir. Fichue soirée de merde. Broyant du noir, elle se glissa sous ses draps et fixa sur le plafond. Elle ne put retenir un soupir. Désespérée, elle sombra dans les bras de Morphée en songeant au beau blond.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo** **OoOoOoOoO**

 **Je penses vraiment que je vais le rallonger ce chapitre. Peut-être à demain matin !**

 **Bisous,**

 **Keep calm and love Hermione.**


	8. Chapter 7: la montagne, ça vous gagne !

**J'ai une bonne excuse à tout ce retard. J'étais à la mer, et je n'avais ni wifi, ni ordi. Je ,n'ai pas pu écrire avant aujourd'hui et donc voilà le chapitre 7 avec un retard inadmissible ;( Sorry !**

 **OoO**

 _ **mmcalmar:**_ **Merci et voilà la suite !**

 _ **Swangranger:**_ **Je suis heureuse que tu continues de me lire, surtout après le dernier chapitre dont je ne suis pas du tout fière. En tout cas, je suis désolé de t'avoir fait attendre pour le chap suivant. Je te laisse donc le lire et saches que j'ai plus écrit que d'habitude ! Merci pour ta review !**

 **Et _Ayano:_ Ben, tu fais la grève ? Ta review habituelle m'a manqué... *SNIF* ;(**

 **OoO**

 **Sur ce, BONNE LECTURE !**

 **Une semaine peut tout changer:**

 **Chapitre 7:** **La montagne, ça vous gagne !**

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo** **OoOoOoOoO**

Hermione s'extirpa de son matelas. Elle avait passé une nuit particulièrement rude et le réveil avait été difficile. Malgré tout, elle était plutôt de bonne humeur et attendait ce jour depuis leur arrivée au camping. En effet, ils allaient pratiquer une activité qu'elle avait classé parmi ses hobbies, dès son enfance. Le tir à l'arc. Et Merlin seul sait à quel point elle pouvait adorer ce sport. Elle était assez douée et en était fière. Il faut dire que lorsque l'on ne rate presque jamais sa cible, il y a de quoi se vanter. Mais pas trop. Juste un peu, pour ne pas se faire passer pour une petite prétentieuse, comme un certain blondinet. Bien sûr, le reste de la journée serait tout aussi plaisant. Elle avait prévu de faire un jour spécial montagne, et celui-ci était arrivé. Canoë-kayak, jusqu'à une cascade, futur lieu de leur déjeuner, et une longue randonnée qui leur prendrait sûrement toute l'après-midi. Bref, ils avaient un programme chargé.

Elle attrapa une serviette, des affaires de rechanges et se dirigea vers les douches du camping. L'eau froide finit de la réveiller et c'est donc en pleine forme qu'elle retourna aux tentes. Tout le monde était déjà prêt et ils purent prendre un bus qui les amèneraient au lieu de rendez-vous pour le tir à l'arc. Le trajet fut peu plaisant. Pansy eu le mal de la route, Ron de même, Blaise parlait trop fort, Ginny piqua une crise de jalousie quand une jeune femme fit les yeux doux à Harry et Drago n'adressa pas un mot, sans doute de mauvaise humeur. Hermione se rua à l'extérieur dès que le moteur fut coupée et prit une goulée d'air. La fraicheur vint lui chatouiller les narines et elle soupira d'aise. Elle se voyait déjà, tenant l'arc d'une main et la flèche de l'autre. Elle sentait l'excitation monter en elle, et ne s'en plaignit point. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne remarqua pas le jeune homme qui arriva.

\- Hermione ! s'écria-t-il.

La brune tourna la tête en sa direction si vite qu'elle crut entendre son cou craquer. Son interlocuteur était brun, presque châtain. Ses yeux étaient d'un marron si intense que l'on aurait pu s'y perdre. Sa peau, prouvant qu'il passait du temps à l'extérieur, était mate et elle n'eu aucun mal à deviner les muscles qui se cachaient sous un t-shirt blanc. Une sensation de déjà vue s'empara d'elle et elle réfléchit si vite que Drago crut que sa tête allait exploser. Elle écarquilla les yeux quand elle reconnut la personne qui se tenait face à elle. Elle ne pensait plus le revoir. Cela faisait dix ans qu'elle avait quitté le monde moldu, et avec lui toutes ses connaissances, dont Kylian. Sans hésiter, elle se jeta dans ses bras. Drago fronça les sourcils. Sa rancœur envers cet individu était déjà à son summum. De quel droit osait-il la prendre dans ses bras ? Et pourquoi s'y jetait-elle, d'abord ?

\- La jalousie ne te sied guère, Drago, lui souffla Pansy.

Ce dernier lui jeta un regard noir qui ne la fit point trembler. Après tout, avec le blond, elle était habituée. Elle avait connu bien pire. Et puis, s'il ne voulait pas voir la vérité en face, c'était son problème. Elle ne faisait que lui ouvrir les yeux qui, pour les plus grand malheur de tous ses amis, s'obstinaient à rester fermés. Enfin, il n'était pas le seul à être aveugle, mais elle ne pouvait pas gérer plusieurs personnes en même temps. La jeune femme reporta son attention sur Hermione qui serrait toujours le beau brun dans ses bras.

\- Hermione...Tu m'étouffes.

La brune déserra son emprise sur son ami et lui adressa un sourire timide.

\- Désolé, Ky ... Je me suis emportée, s'excusa-t-elle.

\- Pas grave. Ça fait du bien de te revoir, Mia.

\- Ca fait quoi ? Dix ans qu'on ne s'est pas vu. Tu m'as tellement manqué.

Le brun déposa un léger baiser sur sa joue et se retourna, sentant un regard sur lui. Il n'échappa pas à l'emprise des deux pupilles aciers qui le fixaient et haussa les sourcils. Il ne chercha pas longtemps avant de comprendre la raison de ce regard noir gratuit. Tout se résumait en un seul mot: Jalousie. Ne voulant pas créer une dispute de couple, si tel était la situation d'Hermione et du blond, il préféra demander son lien avec celui-ci à son amie.

\- Tu sors avec le blondinet ?

\- Quoi !? Non ! s'empressa-t-elle de dire. Sûrement pas, nous ne sommes même pas ...

Elle se tut. Hermione ne savait pas quoi dire. Pas _Amis_? Elle ne savait même pas se qu'ils étaient l'un pour l'autre.

\- Vous n'êtes même pas... l'encouragea à finir sa phrase Kylian.

\- Je ne sais pas. Notre relation est ... compliqué. Je crois que, nous commençons à devenir amis. Mais c'est pas encore ça. La preuve, je ne lui parle plus. De toute manière, nous ne serrons jamais plus que de simples amis, Ky.

\- Lui n'a pas l'air d'accord avec toi, en tout cas.

\- Oh que si ! Crois moi, il ne me porte pas dans son cœur, j'en ai assez eu la preuve, cracha-t-elle. On peut parler d'autre chose, s'il te plaît ?

\- Pas de problème. J'ai oublié de te demander, que fais-tu ici ?

\- Nous sommes en vacances toute la semaine et aujourd'hui, on fait du tir à l'arc. J'ai fais une réservation, j'espère ne pas trop attendre.

\- Tu n'attendras pas puisque c'est moi qui m'occupe de vous.

\- C'est vrai !?

Les yeux de la jeune femme pétillèrent et elle trépigna d'impatience. Elle allait enfin pouvoir prendre sa revanche. Étant enfants, ils s'étaient rencontrés lors de cours de tir à l'arc. Les deux bruns avaient vite progressé et étaient devenus de bons amis. Une compétition s'était rapidement installé entre eux et d'après les souvenirs d'Hermione, le dernier concours qu'ils avaient passé avait été remporté par Kylian. Elle n'avait pas pu prendre sa revanche, la lettre de Poudlard étant arrivée et avait quitté son rival. Il lui avait d'abord manqué, puis Harry, Ron, le retour de Voldemort et la chasse aux Horcruxes l'avaient bien occupée. Son chance de prouver qu'elle pouvait battre son ami était sous ses yeux. Hermione remarqua le regard de Kylian et sourit.

\- Est-ce que tu penses à ce que je pense ? demanda celui-ci.

\- Oh que oui, mon cher Kylian.

\- Je dois d'abord m'occuper de tes amis.

Elle dodelina de la tête et il incita la petite troupe de sorciers à le suivre.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo** **OoOoOoOoO**

Hermione saisit l'arc de sa main droite et une flèche de l'autre. Elle avança jusqu'à se retrouver pile en face de sa cible et brandit son arc. Elle ferma les yeux de bien-être et les rouvrit lorsqu'une présence se fit sentir à ses côtés. Elle tourna la tête vers la rousse qui l'avait rejointe. Ginny souriait à sa meilleure amie, qui avait l'air d'un poisson dans l'eau.

\- Tu sais, Mione, commença-t-elle. Drago est mort de jalousie.

\- Il est mort ?! Merlin, cette journée est merveilleuse !

\- Hermione...

\- Oh, ça va, Gin. Laisse moi au moins espérer.

\- Je suis sûre que tu ne réagirais pas comme ça, si c'était vrai.

\- Et moi, je suis sûre du contraire.

\- Ne joue pas à _ça_ avec moi. Je te connais par cœur. Tu l'apprécies plus que tu ne le devrais...

\- T'es prête, Mia ? demanda Kylian.

Ginny lui adressa un signe de la main et laissa son amie tranquille.

\- Plus que jamais, Ky !

Drago avait des envies de meurtres. _Mia_?! _Ky_?! Réveillez-le, par Merlin. Ne pouvant se retenir, il mima une envie de vomir.

Hermione roula des yeux. Drago était désespérant. Elle préféra reporter son attention sur sa cible et visa le centre, jaune. Elle tendit l'arc et lâcha sa flèche. Un sifflement perça l'air et la lionne put admirer son exploit. La flèche était pile au centre. Un sourire fier vint peindre son visage et elle se tourna vers Kylian.

\- A toi ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Le brun grogna et répéta le geste d'Hermione. Celle-ci blêmit et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Égalité.

\- Alors ? Pas trop déçue ? blagua Kylian.

\- Nia nia nia.

Amusée, Hermione retira une flèche. Cette fois-ci, se fut au tour de Kylian de blêmir. La flèche avait transpercé l'autre, tel la perfection incarnée. Il tira la langue à son amie, puis éclata de rire devant le tête qu'arborait celle-ci.

\- Pourquoi tu rigoles, Ky ?

\- Toi. L'air que tu prends.

\- C'est pas bien de se moquer des gens.

Pour toute réponse, il lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

\- On dirait deux gamins, souffla Ginny.

\- Oh que oui ! Et proches, surtout. Tu trouves pas, Drago ? minauda sa meilleure amie.

\- Si t'étais pas une fille, tu serai déjà castrée.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime, Dragouchinet !

Le blond lui donna une tape derrière la tête et bouda, tel un gamin qu'il pouvait être lorsque l'envie le prenait. Hermione fixa son attention sur ses amis à cet instant et ne put retenir un sourire. Qu'il était mignon avec sa petite bouille d'enfant pourri gâté !

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo** **OoOoOoOoO**

\- Tu reviens nous voir ? On est au campi...

\- ...Au camping à droite du restaurant spécial moules, je sais Hermione ! Ça fait trois fois que tu me le dis !

\- Mais...

\- Au revoir !

\- Je...Au revoir, Ky.

La brune ferma la porte du bus et s'installa à la seule place qui restait, devant Drago. Celui-ci avait l'air de très mauvaise humeur, dès le lever du soleil. Cela avait empiré avec l'apparition de Kylian, elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Enfin si, mais elle refusait de voir les choses en face. Elle espérait que le Canoë-Kayak le détendrait un peu.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo** **OoOoOoOoO**

Hermione se glissa dans son kayak et regarda ses amis faire de même. Elle agrippa sa pagaie et rama. Les garçons n'eurent aucun mal, au niveau de l'endurance, contrairement aux filles qui se fatiguèrent beaucoup plus vite.

Au bout de deux heures, Drago crut devenir fou. Entre Pansy et Ginny qui se lamentaient, Luna qui ne ramait presque pas, Hermione qui n'arrêtait pas de crier sur Blaise, qui l'aspergeait d'eau, et le ventre de Ron qui gargouillait toutes les cinq minutes... Du coin de l'œil, il remarqua Harry qui était dans le même état que lui. D'un seul regard, ils se comprirent et filèrent. Soudain, alors que le serpent ramait le plus vite possible pour s'éloigner de tout ce bruit, il reçut une douche froide. Ou plus précisément, il fut trempé jusqu'aux os par la faute d'Hermione qui, en tenant de se défendre de Blaise, l'avait mouillé lui. Il lui jeta un regard noir. Non mais pour qui se prenait-elle, Madame-Je-Fais-La-Gueule-Au-Grand-Et-Magnifique-Drago-Malefoy ? Il ouvrit la bouche pour lui donner de jolis noms d'oiseau mais se morigéna. Elle le cherchait, tant pis pour elle ! Elle allait souffrir ! Mouahaha ! Drago se félicita pour ce rire intérieur diabolique et mit son plan à exécution.

Il se retourna, enfonça sa pagaie dans l'eau avant de la ressortir. Celle-ci projeta de l'eau sur la pauvre Hermione qui n'avait pas fait exprès de s'attirer les foudres du blond. Elle cria à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales. Elle en avait marre ! Blaise, ok mais si Drago s'y mettait... Elle attacha ses cheveux avant qu'ils ne gonflent et ne forment un casque à cause de l'humidité. Elle fixa Drago.

\- Espèce de crétin ! commença-t-elle. J'ai pas fais exprès ! C'est Blaise que je visais. Blaise ! Pas toi. Et tout ce que tu trouves à faire, c'est...c'est...me tremper de la tête aux pieds. Comme si je n'étais pas assez mouillée ! Les hommes et votre foutu fierté, je vous emmerde !

Sur ce, elle s'éloigna en pagayant rageusement. Blaise rigola pendant une bonne demie-heure et Drago afficha son traditionnel sourire en coin. Merlin qu'elle pouvait être drôle quand elle s'énervait !

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo** **OoOoOoOoO**

\- Hermione ? lança une petite voix.

\- Quoi encore, Pansy ?

\- On est obligé de faire cette marche ? Je suis fatiguée... On peut pas transplaner, plutôt ? C'est beaucoup plus simple pour rentrer.

\- Non.

\- S'il te plaît...

\- Non.

\- Pour me faire plaisir...

\- Non. Non. Et non.

\- Mais... T'es pas sympa !

\- Je sais. Plus tu continues, plus j'ai envie de rallonger la ballade. Alors maintenant, tu vas me faire le plaisir de serrer tes lacets, mettre ton sac sur ton dos, te faire une queue de cheval et me suivre. Merci.

Pansy bougonna dans sa barbe inexistante et obéit. De toute manière, elle n'avait pas le choix. Hermione avait son précieux petit bout de bois et elle ne pouvait rien faire sans. Au revoir cocktail devant la piscine en revenant, bonjour la marche de cinq heures.

Drago, lui, jubilait d'avance. Il avait cinq heures non stop pour essayer de se faire pardonner et il ne comptait pas s'en passer. Pour commencer, il devait trouver un moyen pour marcher à côté de la lionne, en sachant qu'elle avait l'air de plus en plus en colère contre lui chaque jour nouveau. Il en avait un, de moyen. Si elle lui demandait de marcher plus loin, il lui dirait simplement qu'il marchait vite, vu que l'objet de ses pensées avait l'air de se défouler en ayant un rythme rapide. Elle ne pourrait pas le contredire ou trouver une quelconque manière de se débarrasser de lui, il en était certain.

Il cala donc son pas sur celui de la lionne et patienta avant de se jeter dans la gueule du loup. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais fut devancé.

\- Si tu m'adresses un seul mot, tes yeux me serviront de porte clé, menaça Hermione.

\- ...

\- Bien. Tu as compris. Tu es peut-être un peu moins blond que ce que je pensais, au final.

Il allait répliquer mais ne put placer un mot.

\- Moi. Tes Yeux. Porte clé.

Il grogna et ferma ses yeux, qui se sentaient menacés. La brune se prit le pied sur une racine et commença à tomber. Elle fut retenue par la main de Drago qui se posa automatiquement sur sa hanche. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement. Elle ne voulait pas se casser la figure et remerciait le blond de l'avoir rattrapée.

\- Merci. Et avant que tu me répondes, je te rappelles que tu risques de perdre tes yeux.

Drago sourit. Il adorait son côté buté. Mais, lorsque le chemin se corsa et que la lionne ne ralentit pas le pas, il commença à s'inquiéter. Elle pouvait vraiment tomber, ou se faire mal, ou se casser quelque chose, ou s'ouvrir le crâne. Et bien pire encore. Il réfléchit à toute vitesse. Il voulait lui dire de s'arrêter mais ne prenait pas ses menaces pour du beurre. Finalement, il se décida à la prévenir. Tant pis pour ses yeux. Le dicton "Mieux vaut prévenir que guérir" eu raison de lui.

\- Hermione, ralentit le pas, s'il te plaît. Je n'ai pas envie que tu te fasses mal...

Elle se retourna pour lui hurler à la figure si vivement qu'elle en perdit l'équilibre. Avant que Drago ne puisse réagir, elle tomba dans le vide.

Drago ferma douloureusement les yeux. Ça y est. Elle allait mourir. Et lui n'avait rien put faire pour la sauver. Il chassa ses sombres pensées de sa tête et se pencha pour apercevoir la Gryffondor. Elle était à plat, trois mètres plus bas. Son coude formait un angle tout sauf normal et une substance visqueuse recouvrait ses cheveux. Elle saignait abondamment de la tête et son corps paraissait frêle, ainsi abimé.

Drago resta figé. Il allait vraiment la perdre et il culpabiliserait toute sa vie, il en était sûr...

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo** **OoOoOoOoO**

 **Le sadisme revient ;) Qui veut la suite ?**

 **Bisous,**

 **Keep calm and love Hermione.**


	9. Chapter 8: Juste amis ?

**Chapitre 8, nous voilà ! J'aime bien ce chapitre et j'espère que vous l'aimerez aussi !**

 **OoO**

 _ **mmcalmar:**_ **T'inquiètes ils vont pas que se disputer ! Merci et voilà la suite que tu avais hâte de lire !**

 _ **Swangranger:**_ **Cette fin est très sadique, je l'avoue. Oui, Hermione est butée. Et merci !**

 **OoO**

 **Sur ce, BONNE LECTURE !**

 **Une semaine peut tout changer:**

 **Chapitre 8:** **Juste amis ?**

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo** **OoOoOoOoO**

Si un jour vous aviez dit à Drago Malefoy qu'il en viendrait à se ronger les ongles jusqu'au sang pour Hermione Granger, il vous aurait ri au nez. Et pourtant... C'était son état actuel. Il faisait les cent pas dans la salle d'attente de Sainte Mangouste. Merlin qu'il stressait ! Cela faisait une heure qu'il l'avait amené après sa chute et une heure que Harry, Ron, Ginny, Pansy, Luna et Blaise le regardait comme s'il était fou. Il n'avait même pas le droit d'être inquiet, vous vous rendez compte !? Bande d'amis incapables ! Il grogna. Un médecin apparut, ce qui ne calma encore moins Drago. Tout allait se jouer maintenant. Soit elle était vivante, soit elle était morte. Et non, Drago n'exagérait pas.

\- Monsieur Malefoy, arrêtez de marcher, s'il vous plaît. Vous me donnez le tournis, quémanda le médecin.

Le blond s'arrêta net et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

\- Comment va-t-elle ?

\- Ne faites pas cette tête, voyons. Elle va bien. Elle n'a pas perdu beaucoup de sang et son coude a vite été réparé. Miss Granger vient de se réveiller. Il faudra qu'elle reste ici encore deux heures avant de pouvoir sortir.

Drago reprit ses couleurs et la pression qui s'était installée en lui s'évapora. Le médecin dû le remarquer car il lui sourit.

\- Vous y tenez, à Miss Granger. Beaucoup même.

Drago ne releva pas la réplique du médecin et préféra poser la question qui trottait dans sa tête.

\- Est-ce que je peux aller la voir ?

\- Bien sûr. Mais, entre nous, évitez de lui sauter dessus. Il ne faudrait pas qu'elle manque d'air.

Le médecin lui adressa un clin d'œil et s'en alla. Drago ne se fit pas prier et entra dans la chambre d'Hermione. Il referma la porte et dirigea son regard vers le lit. La brune était là, vivante, sous ses yeux. Il soupira d'aise. Elle remarqua sa présence et lui sourit faiblement. Drago s'approcha de son lit et tira une chaise sur laquelle il s'assit. Voyant qu'il hésitait à parler, Hermione le rassura.

\- Tu peux parler. Je ne t'arracherai pas les yeux pour m'en faire un porte clé.

Elle lui vola un sourire auquel elle répondit.

\- Je suis désolé, Hermione. De tout. De t'avoir traitée de Sang-de-Bourbe, surtout que je ne le pense pas. D'avoir mis ce foutu t-shirt, qui au passage a fini au feu. D'avoir essayer de me faire pardonner grâce à mon corps de dieu, même si d'après moi tu devrais plutôt t'en réjouir. Et surtout, de ne pas avoir réagit assez vite aujourd'hui. Tu ne serais pas ici. Tu ne peux pas savoir comme je m'en serais voulu si tu étais ... gravement blessée. Je suis vraiment un crétin de première. Je ne sais pas si tu vas me pardonner, mais saches que je m'en veux. Vraiment. Je n'ai jamais autant culpabilisé de ma vie. Et...

Drago hésita à continuer. Il s'était rendu compte de quelque chose. Il tenait TROP à la Gryffondor et il était persuadé qu'il commençait à ressentir quelque chose pour elle. Bien sûr, pour l'instant, ce n'était pas encore très concret mais plus les jours passaient plus il s'attachait à elle. Il sentait qu'elle n'était pas prête à entendre ça, alors il se tut et arrangea sa phrase de manière à ce qu'elle ne devine pas ce qu'il voulait lui dire au départ.

\- ... Je tiens à toi.

Hermione sentit ses yeux la piquer. Elle ne pensait pas que Drago allait lui présenter des excuses et encore moins qu'il lui dirait qu'il tenait à elle. Elle était émue. Le jeune homme remarqua son trouble et se demanda se qu'il avait encore fait. Il avait l'impression de tout faire de travers. Il n'arrêtait pas de la faire pleurer et ça le rendait malade. Désespéré, il baissa les yeux et trouva la vision du sol particulièrement intéressante.

La lionne remarqua que le blond semblait culpabiliser encore plus que lorsqu'il était entré dans la pièce et s'en voulut qu'il croit qu'elle pleurait à cause de lui. Elle approcha une de ses mains du visage de son protagoniste et la posa sur sa joue.

\- Drago... Regarde moi. Je ... Je te pardonne. Mais tu vas devoir faire des efforts. A partir de maintenant je te considère comme un ami, ne gâche pas ta chance.

\- Merci, Hermione.

Suivant son instinct, Drago se pencha au dessus de la lionne. Il encadra son visage de ses mains et approcha ses lèvres des siennes. Le souffle d'Hermione devint vite saccadée, la jeune femme affolée par la proximité du blond. Ils se fixèrent et n'y tenant plus, Hermione se redressa pour entrer en contact avec le Serpentard.

C'est dans cette position qu'une infirmière entra, lisant un dossier.

\- Monsieur, vous devriez la lais...

Elle ne put terminer sa phrase, découvrant la vision de sa patiente et de son "ami".

\- Mademoiselle Granger ! Vous devez vous reposer ! Et vous, jeune homme, dehors ! Allez batifoler ailleurs !

Drago lança un sourire charmeur à l'infirmière qui, rouge de colère, lui montrait la sortie de son index. Il embrassa le front d'Hermione et se dégagea, amusé.

\- Drago ? Tu viendras me chercher, ce soir ? minauda la brune.

\- Bien sûr ! Je tiens à préciser, Madame, qu'une fois qu'elle sera sortie, je pourrais batifoler en paix.

Sur ce, il adressa un clin d'œil à Hermione et sortit. L'infirmière foudroya la porte par laquelle le blond venait de s'échapper avant de revenir à sa patiente.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo** **OoOoOoOoO**

\- Madame Malefoy ! Vous devez attendre dans votre chambre !

Hermione soupira. Cette infirmière était vraiment casse-bonbons.

\- Mademoiselle Granger, s'il vous plaît. Ce n'est pas parce que votre amie qui m'a fait passer des tests raconte des bobards que je dois en payer les frais, si ?

\- Non, non. Bien sûr, Mademoiselle Malefoy.

\- Je ne suis pas mariée à Drago Malefoy ! Sortez, vous exaspérez !

L'infirmière passa la porte, penaude. Hermione se massa l'arrête du nez. Merlin, mais qu'est-ce que l'autre cruche était allez raconter ! Elle soupira bruyament et tira sa couverture jusqu'à son menton. Il lui restait encore trois quarts d'heure, autant en profiter. Et c'est donc, pas très motivée, qu'elle tenta de sombrer dans les bras de Morphée.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo** **OoOoOoOoO**

Drago transplana directement dans le hall d'entrée de Sainte-Mangouste. Il fut accueillit par une infirmière.

\- Monsieur Malefoy. Votre femme vous attend.

Sa femme ? Mais de quoi est-ce qu'elle parlait ?

\- Excusez-moi, Mademoiselle, dit-il en fronçant les sourcils. Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez.

\- Voyons ! Arrêtez de dire des sottises, Madame Malefoy va s'impatienter ! Déjà qu'elle n'est pas d'excellente humeur.

Drago, las, suivit l'infirmière. Sa femme ! Et puis quoi encore ! Qui est-ce qu'ils avaient bien pu prendre pour sa femme... Tout s'éclaira. Hermione. Il gloussa mentalement et sortit de ses pensées lorsque l'infirmière entra dans la chambre de la brune.

\- Votre mari est là, Madame Malefoy.

\- Granger ! Je m'appelle Hermione Granger ! Vous êtes butée, ma parole !

Drago entra à son tour dans la pièce pour voir foncer sur lui un coussin projeté par sa "femme". Il le rattrapa in extremis et répliqua, joueur:

\- Hermione ! Une Lady Malefoy ne jette pas des coussins !

Alors lui aussi voulait jouer à ca ? Il allait voir, celui-là ! Folle de rage, elle se leva et attrapa sa baguette.

\- Je vais te...

Polie, elle ne finit pas sa phrase. Drago lui envoya un sourire à tomber par terre et agrippa le blouson de la jeune femme qui était accroché au porte-manteaux.

\- Les enfants t'attendent, mon amour. Ne traine pas.

Hermione vit rouge. Elle connaissait déjà la Une de la Gazette du lendemain. "Drago Malefoy,mangemort, et Hermione Granger, héroïne de guerre, mariés et parents en secret ? Un couple inattendu ! Plus d'informations en page 2. " Le tout agrémenté d'une photo de Drago de l'époque de Poudlard et une d'elle lors d'une conférence de presse. Expire. Inspire. Expire. Inspire. Hermione répéta le geste jusqu'à perdre le rouge de son visage et sourit, sarcastique, à Drago. Ce dernier comprit en un regard qu'il était "mort d'ici cinq minutes".

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo** **OoOoOoOoO**

Dès qu'ils furent arrivés au camping, Hermione se dégagea du blond. Voulant lui faire regretter, en bonne actrice qu'elle était, elle lui tourna le dos.

\- Hermione... Je rigolais ! C'était marrant, que les autres te prennent pour ma femme !

Souriant malgré elle, elle mima pleurer. Bientôt son corps fut secoué de spasmes et elle renifla de temps en temps.

\- Je te...te déteste ! Je...te donne...uns deuxième chance et toi... toi tu fais...n'importe quoi !

Drago se raidit en se rendant compte qu'il l'avait faite pleurer. Encore. Il approcha sa main du corps de la brune mais se résigna. C'était de sa faute, si elle pleurait. Alors, il la contourna pour se retrouver face à elle, la mine triste. Quand il vit son visage, il comprit la supercherie. Elle ne pleurait pas. Elle faisait semblant, nuance, et il s'était fait avoir comme un premier année. Furieux contre lui-même, il se frappa le front contre sa paume. Non mais quel naïf il faisait !

\- Tu aurais dû aller à Serpentard, vraiment, se moqua-t-il.

\- Et toi à Poufsouffle, mon cher _mari_.

Elle lui tira la langue devant les yeux écarquillés de Drago. Poufsouffle ? Lui ? Merlin cette fille était folle ! Ne pouvant se retenir la Gryffondor-qui-aurait-dû-aller-à-Serpentard éclata de rire. Drago ne la suivit pas et préféra croiser les bras sur son torse. Et en plus elle se moquait de lui ?!

\- Tu rigolais moins tout à l'heure, Madame Malefoy.

\- Ça va ! Tu m'accompagnes jusqu'à ma tente ?

\- Non.

\- Tu es vexé ?

\- NON !

\- Si si ! J'en suis sûre ! Le petit Drago Malefoy est vexé ! Son égo en a pris en coup, il faut dire.

\- Hermione je te jure que si tu continues...

\- Tu es mignon quand tu menaces les gens. Mais mon chéri, vois la vérité en face, tu ne ferrais pas de mal à une mouche !

\- Hermione, arrêtes...

Drago ne prenait pas ses menaces pour du beurre, lui. Parce qu'il savait qu'il pouvait faire des choses qu'il regretterait par la suite.

\- Tu culpabilises dès que tu fais pleurer quelqu'un ! Tu sais très bien que...

Elle ne put finir sa phrase, sa bouche collée à celle de Drago. Le jeune homme n'avait pas trop réfléchit voulant qu'elle arrêtes, il avait trouvé une solution. Et une solution très plaisante, au passage. La jeune femme répondit au baiser, qu'elle avait tant imaginée lors de ses deux heures à l'hôpital mais qu'elle n'aurait pu imaginer meilleur. Elle passa ses mains dans les cheveux blonds du Serpentard qui, avide de la toucher, posa ses mains sur ses hanches. A bout de souffle ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux. Drago passa une main sous le t-shirt d'Hermione qui ne put retenir un léger gémissement.

\- Juste amis ? Tu es sûre ? demanda le blond, la voix rendue rauque par l'excitation.

Perdue, elle ne put que dodeliner de la tête.

\- Oui, juste amis. Pour l'instant.

Elle lui sourit tristement et disparut de son champ de vision. Frustré, Drago resta sans bouger deux bonnes minutes, avant de se décider à retourner dans sa tente.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo** **OoOoOoOoO**

 **Les excuses, vous les attendiez ? En tout cas, toi qui les attendait tant, Ayano, j'espère te retrouver dans une review digne d'un roman !**

 **Bisous,**

 **Keep calm and love Hermione.**


	10. Chapter 9: Des amis qui pressent le pas

**Hello le monde !**

 **OoO**

 ** _Swangranger:_** **Ma fidèle revieweuse, t** **u vas pouvoir lire la réaction des autres ! J'espère que ça te plaira. Merci pour ta review !**

 _ **Lilouskaya:**_ **Voilà la suite ! Merci !**

 _ **Solenne:**_ **Par rapport à ta remarque du chapitre 8, Kylian n'existe pas. C'est un personnage fictif. Et oui, le passage à l'hôpital a résolu beaucoup de problème. Merci pour les reviews !**

 **OoO**

 **Sur ce, BONNE LECTURE !**

 **Une semaine peut tout changer:**

 **Chapitre 9:** **Des amis qui pressent le pas.**

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo** **OoOoOoOoO**

Dans la tente d'Hermione Granger, on entendait les mouches voler. La brune venait de raconter ce qu'il s'était passé la veille à ses deux meilleures amies, Pansy Parkinson et Ginerva Potter. Cependant, le silence fut vite coupé par la cadette Weasley.

\- VOUS VOUS ÊTES QUOI ?!

\- Ginny, calme-toi. S'il te plaît, ce n'est pas la fin du monde, souffla Hermione, exaspérée.

\- Tu rigoles ! Toi, Hermione Granger, a embrassé Drago Malefoy. Et trois fois en plus. Pansy ? Explique lui, toi. Elle n'a pas l'air de comprendre.

\- Lui expliquer quoi ? demanda la Serpentarde. Que je suis heureuse que mon meilleur ami sorte avec Hermione ?

\- Oui ! C'est trop bien ! commenta la rousse. Le mariage sera magnifique et leur enfant aura une tête d'ange.

\- Je serais la marraine. Après tout, c'est moi la meilleure amie du père.

\- Sûrement pas, Pansy. J'ai toujours été amie avec Hermione. C'est la mère qui porte l'enfant, pas le père ! Ce sera moi.

Hermione aussi un sourcil. Elle regarda à tour de rôles ses deux meilleures amies qui se regardaient en chiens de faïence. Qu'est-ce qu'elles allaient s'imaginer ? Qu'elle allait se marier avec Drago et porter sa progéniture ? Et puis quoi encore ! Surtout, depuis quand est-ce qu'elle sortait avec lui ? Elle leurs avait dit qu'ils s'étaient embrassés, pas qu'ils sortaient ensemble ! Elle soupira. Merlin, qu'avait-elle fait pour avoir des amies pareilles ?

\- Tu es déjà mariée. Honneur à moi, continua Pansy.

\- Tu le seras aussi quand l'enfant sera né ! J'ai été mariée en première, je serais marraine en première.

\- Je suis née avant toi, honneur aux vieux !

\- C'est plutôt, "Honneur aux jeunes" d'habitude, non ?!

\- Je suis ton aînée, tu dois me respecter !

\- Et moi ta cadette, tu dois me faire plaisir !

\- Blaise est plus grand que Harry !

\- Harry est chef des Aurors, ton fiancé n'est que le sous-chef !

Hermione ferma douloureusement les yeux. Tuez-là, par Merlin !

\- Blaise est excellent au lit !

\- Harry est excellent en duels !

\- Blaise a sept résidences secondaires !

\- Le coffre de Harry est plein à craquer !

\- Blaise m'a sauvé la vie, en tuant son père pendant la guerre !

\- Harry a tué Voldemort !

\- Peut-être mais Bla...

\- STOP ! hurla Hermione. Je ne vais pas me marier avec Drago, ni avoir d'enfants avec lui. Alors maintenant, vous allez m'écouter attentivement parce que je ne répéterai pas, ok ?

Les deux jeunes femmes hochèrent la tête.

\- Nous. Ne. Sortons. Pas. Ensemble. Nous sommes amis, les filles. Pas plus, finit-elle avec plus de douceur.

\- Mais tu croit tromper qui comme ça ? s'énerva la rousse. Hermione Jean Granger, oses me dire que tu n'en a pas envie.

\- Je n'en ai pas envie.

\- Tu es trop naïve, Hermione. Tu sais que tu le veux. Tu le sais.

Sur ce, la rousse tira Pansy et laissa Hermione seule, dans ses pensées.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo** **OoOoOoOoO**

Dans la tente de Drago Malefoy, Harry Potter faisait une grimace et Blaise Zabini affichait une mine intéressée.

\- Enfin ! s'exclama le métis.

Drago regretta directement de leurs avoir raconté le pourquoi du comment de sa frustration de la veille.

\- Pitié Drago, grogna Harry. Tu étais obligé de me dire ça ? Toi et ma meilleure amie... Beurk.

\- Il ne fallait pas faire le curieux, Monsieur Potter, répliqua le concerné.

\- Dray ?

\- Quoi, Blaise ?

\- Je serai l'oncle préféré de votre enfant, n'est-ce pas ?

Drago haussa un sourcil. Un enfant ? Ils n'étaient ni mariés, ni en couple. Cela ne risquait pas d'arriver.

\- Bien sûr que non, le contredit le Survivant. Ce sera moi.

\- Je lui apprendrai à marquer des points grâce au Souafle. Il sera poursuiveur, comme moi !

\- Et moi à attraper le Vif d'or. Il sera attrapeur, comme son père et moi !

\- Je lui raconterai des histoires sur les familles de Sang-Pur, des règles qu'il fallait respecter à l'époque, du masque qu'il fallait porter et de la zizanie créée par Voldemort !

\- Je lui parlerai de mon enfance, de Poudlard, de la chasse aux Horcruxes et du retour de Voldemort !

\- Je lui conterai la vie de son père !

\- Et moi de sa mère !

\- Je lui parlerai de ses grands-parents paternel !

\- Je lui apprendrai la vie des moldus !

\- Je lui offrirai tout ce qu'il voudra !

\- Je lui apprendrai à jouer au foot !

\- Pansy le gâtera à chaque fois qu'il viendra à la maison !

\- Ginny lui fera des gâteaux dès qu'il le voudra !

\- Il ira à Serpentard, comme tout les Malefoy. Son oncle préféré sera forcément celui avec qui il pourra lui parler de sa maison, qui nous serait commune !

\- Sauf qu'il ira à Gryffondor. Les gènes d'Hermione prendront le dessus, et ce sera moi qui aurait une maison commune avec lui !

Drago lança un _Silencio_ à Blaise avant qu'il ne réponde, trop agacé.

\- Vous me saouler ! Je n'aurais pas d'enfant avec Hermione, nous ne sommes pas en couple ! Bande d'abrutis !

\- Tu auras un enfant avec Hermione, Drago, lui dit Harry. Cette idée me répugne mais vous finirez ensemble, tout le monde le sait.

Le brun sortit de la tente, le métis à sa suite. Faute de ne pas pouvoir parler, celui-ci avait jeter un regard à Drago, lui faisant comprendre qu'il était du même avis que Harry.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo** **OoOoOoOoO**

Un couple marchait main dans la main, sur un plage de sable blanc. La jeune femme, blonde, portait une robe avec des motifs de pastèques. Son petit-ami, lui, portait un débardeur vert qui contrastait avec ses cheveux, roux. Ils étaient seuls, la plage était déserte et le silence apaisant.

\- Luna ?

\- Oui, Ron ?

\- Tu crois que Drago et Hermione vont arrêter de se tourner autour et enfin se mettre ensemble.

\- J'en suis persuadée, Ron. Les nargoles me l'ont dit.

Elle lui sourit tendrement et le roux déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Merlin qu'il l'aimait sa Luna !

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo** **OoOoOoOoO**

Drago faisait les cent pas, repensant aux paroles de Harry.

 _\- ...vous finirez ensemble, tout le monde le sait_

Il ne savait pas s'il devait aller voir Hermione. Lui, avait envie de sortir avec elle, il le savait. Mais est-ce qu'elle serait d'accord ? Il ne voulait pas s'humilier et créer un malaise entre eux, alors qu'ils venaient de se réconcilier. Malgré tout, il estimait qu'elle serait un minimum tentée de répondre "oui". Elle n'aurait pas répondu à son baiser sinon, il en était sûr. Mais il préférait attendre, être sûr de sa réponse et ne pas se jeter à l'eau. Il n'était pas à Serpentard pour rien...

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo** **OoOoOoOoO**

Hermione réfléchissait à vive allure. Elle ne pouvait tout de même pas demander à Drago de sortir avec elle ? Généralement, c'était le garçon qui demandait et elle ne comptait pas briser cette tradition. D'un autre côté, il se pouvait que Drago ne lui demande jamais. Soupirant malgré elle, elle se prit la tête dans les mains. Le destin était entrer les mains du blond, et pas dans les siennes. Elle ne pourrait jamais lui demander _ça,_ surtout après lui avoir dit qu'ils restaient amis. Elle pourrait aussi lui donner des signes. Elle n'allait quand même pas s'abaisser à lui faire les yeux doux, si ?

\- Merlin, aide moi ! murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

\- En quoi est-ce que Merlin doit t'aider ? demanda une voix familière dans son dos.

Souriant, elle se retourna.

\- Salut, Drago.

\- Bonjour Hermione. Je disais donc, en quoi Merlin doit-il t'aider ?

\- Euh...pour l'activité que j'avais prévu de faire ! mentit-elle.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

Hermione chercha dans sa tête une activité ainsi qu'un problème qui irait avec. Elle eu soudain une idée.

\- De l'escalade. J'ai le vertige.

\- De l'escalade ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Un sport moldu qui consiste à grimper une paroi rocheuse d'une montagne, en se servant de ses bras et de ses jambes.

Le blond, ayant comprit dès le début qu'elle lui mentait décida de le lui faire payer, gentiment.

\- On part quand ? demanda-t-il.

\- Quoi ?

\- On part quand faire de l'escalade ?

\- Je...En fait, on n'y va pas.

\- Pourquoi ? Je croyais que c'était l'activité prévue pour aujourd'hui ?

Il arbora une moue triste du chat botté et la jeune femme se mordit voilement la lèvre. Elle ne mentirai plus jamais, foi d'Hermione Granger !

\- Drago...non. Je ne peux pas, je suis désolée.

\- Très bien.

Il rigola intérieurement, fier de lui. Avant de quitter la tente de la lionne, il se retourna. Et si il lui demandait, là, maintenant ?

\- Hermione ?

\- Oui ?

\- Est-ce que ...

Il ne finit pas sa phrase. Hermione, elle, se retenait de ne pas crier de joie. Il allait lui demander !

\- Je t'écoutes, Drago.

Le blond se renfrogna. Non, il ne pouvait pas. C'était encore trop tôt. Il n'était pas sûr de lui. Il préféra lui demander autre chose.

\- Est-ce que je peux avoir ma baguette ?

Hermione jura mentalement. Non mais quel crétin ! Il y a trois minutes, elle lui aurait donné volontiers. Mais sa fausse joie se transforma en mauvaise humeur.

\- Pour faire quoi ? ronchonna-t-elle.

\- Je ne peux pas te le dire.

\- Pas de raisons, pas de baguette.

\- S'il te plaît.

Fatiguée, elle abandonna.

\- Attends-moi, je vais la chercher.

Elle rentra dans sa tente et partit ouvrir une malle qui contenait toutes les baguettes. Elle sortit les baguettes et chercha celle de Drago des yeux. Elle ne la vit pas. Elle compta le nombre de baguette et poussa un cri d'horreur. Merlin, il y en avait sept. La baguette de Drago avait disparue. Il allait la tuer...

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo** **OoOoOoOoO**

 **J'aime bien les passages Ginny vs Pansy et Blaise vs Harry. Je dois avouer que je n'avais pas beaucoup d'inspiration, et je trouve le chapitre un peu court... Mais bon, j'ai quand même posté !**

 **Bisous,**

 **Keep calm and love Hermione.**


	11. Chapter 10: Un rêve ?

**Entre les attentats, et week-end chez ma famille, ben je suis à la bourre ! De plus, je n'avais pas beaucoup d'inspiration. Mais je finirais cette fic', et d'ailleurs j'ai déjà une idée pour une prochaine. Elle attendra la fin de celle-là ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.**

 **OoO**

 ** _Delphine03:_ C'était le but que les passages Blaise/Harry et Ginny/Pansy fassent rire. Contente que ça ait marché ! Voilà la suite et merci pour la review, continues ça me fait plaisir. **

_**Swangranger:**_ **Ma fidèle revieweuse (ça te déranges si je t'appelles comme ça ?), tant mieux que tu aimes leurs réactions. Tu vas pouvoir voir si Hermione est dans la merde ou pas ! Et ils vont e trouver mais pas bien rapidement, sinon c'est pas marrant ;) La suite, et merci pour ta review !**

 _ **Carocks:**_ **Est-ce que ça chauffe, à toi de voir ! Effectivement la demande de couple n'est pas pour tout de suite. Le prochain chapitre que tu avais hâte de lire, merci pour ta review !**

 **OoO**

 **Sur ce, BONNE LECTURE !**

 **Une semaine peut tout changer:**

 **Chapitre 10:** **Un rêve ?**

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo** **OoOoOoOoO**

Hermione s'activa. Elle fouilla sa tente de fond en combles. Mais rien. Toujours rien. Aucunes traces de la baguette de Drago. Jurant contre elle-même, elle sortit son précieux bout de bois.

\- _Accio_ baguette de Drago ! murmura-t-elle.

Rien ne se passa. Dépitée, elle s'assit sur son matelas et ferma douloureusement les yeux. Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir lui dire ?

 _\- Salut Drago ! Au fait, j'ai perdu ta baguette ! Tu ne le reverras sûrement plus ! A part ça, ça va ?_

Elle rigola nerveusement comme pour se détendre. Non, décidément elle allait se faire torturer jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive.

La brune entendit des pas venant de l'extérieur et la fermeture de sa tente s'ouvrir. Elle n'eut pas la temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait qu'une tête blonde apparaissait.

\- Ben alors ? T'en mets bien du temps ! Ça fait dix minutes que je t'atte..

Le blond se tut en découvrant l'état de la tente. En effet, on aurait pu croire qu'un ouragan était passé par là. Des vêtements étaient étalés parterre, des bouquins, d'habitude rangés par ordres alphabétiques, jonchaient au milieu de la pièce et Hermione ressemblait à un robot. Son corps paraissait sans vie, ses yeux regardaient le vide et ses bras retombaient mollement le long de son corps. Drago fronça les sourcils en voyant ses yeux s'humidifier. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu se passer ?

\- Il s'est passé quoi ici, exactement ? lança-t-il, intrigué.

C'est seulement en tournant la tête qu'il vit une malle ouverte, sept baguettes à ses pieds. Celle de Ginny, Harry, Blaise, Pansy, Ron, Luna et Hermione. Mais pas la sienne.

\- Hermione ? demanda-t-il.

\- Je...je suis vraiment désolée, Drago, souffla-t-elle. Je n'ai pas fais exprès.

Croyant comprendre la raison de ses excuses, il se retint de lui sauter à la gorge.

\- Où est ma baguette ?

Sa voix froide la fit sursauter.

\- Je ne pensais pas que ça pouvait arriver, tu sais ? La malle était bien fermée, aucun moldu ne pouvait l'ouvrir.

\- Où est-elle ?

\- J'avais lancé un sort de protection et ...

Ses mots moururent dans sa gorge. Drago était proche d'elle, leurs visages à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Ses yeux la fixaient durement et elle oublia de respirer.

\- Je ne répéterai pas. Où est ma baguette Hermione ?

Sa voix était glaciale et la jeune femme voulut devenir une souris pour échapper à son interlocuteur.

\- Je...je ne sais pas, Drago.

Il ne la lâcha pas une seule seconde du regard. La jolie brune renifla et une larme coula toute seule. Le blond n'esquissa aucun mouvement.

\- Pardonne-moi, je suis désolée.

Toujours rien. Cette fois-ci, une autre larme coula.

\- Drago...

Un sanglot retentit et redoubla quand Hermione eut la sensation d'être face à du marbre.

\- Dis quelque chose !

Rien. Sa tristesse se transforma en colère.

\- Espèce de crétin ! Tu crois sérieusement que j'ai fais exprès ?!

La gifle transperça l'air. La main de la lionne resta collée à la joue du Serpentard. Il lui attrapa le poignet mais ne fit rien d'autre.

\- Bordel ! Il faut que je te lances un _Sectum Sempra_ pour que tu daignes parler ?!

Pour toute réponse, le blond plaqua durement ses lèvres contre les siennes. Elle hoqueta de surprise mais répondit à son baiser. Baiser qui devint vite passionné. Drago passa une main sous le débardeur de la brune qui gémit. Son autre main glissa au creux de ses reins et il colla son corps au sien. Drago l'allongea contre le lit et elle enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille. Elle défit les boutons de sa chemise, tout en caressent sensuellement le corps du blond. Le débardeur d'Hermione tomba au sol et Drago s'attaqua à sa poitrine, délaissant sa bouche. Leurs vêtements volèrent et ils commirent l'interdit.

Drago s'effondra sur Hermione, atteignant l'orgasme. La jeune femme caressa ses cheveux, pensivement.

\- Je t'aime, Drago.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo** **OoOoOoOoO**

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut. Elle était en sueur, sous sa couette. Merlin qu'il faisait chaud ! Elle se leva, et se servit un verre d'eau. La brune regarda son réveil. Une heure du matin, super ! Elle soupira, rafraichie.

Un rêve. C'était un rêve. Elle avait tout rêvé. Du combat de coqs entre Ginny et Pansy pour savoir qui serait la marraine de son enfant, de celui de Blaise et Harry par rapport au meilleur oncle, de la perte de la baguette de Drago et de... la suite. Le sang lui monta aux joues. Si son cerveau se mettait à imaginer des choses pas très catholiques, elle ne tiendrait jamais ! Fichu cerveau. Soudain, elle faillit tomber à la renverse. Elle manqua d'air. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est ce qu son cerveau jouait avec sa santé mentale ? Expliquez lui ce "Je t'aime", parce que là c'en était trop pour elle. Elle ? Aimer Drago Malefoy ? Et puis quoi encore !

Elle se recoucha, sans se douter de combien elle se trompait.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo** **OoOoOoOoO**

 _\- Je t'aime, Drago._

Le blond était allongé sur le dos, dans son lit. Il était une heure du matin. Drago soupira. Il venait de se réveiller et de se rendre compte qu'il avait rêvé. Il sourit en se rappelant l'altercation Blaise vs Harry et Ginny vs Pansy. Il imaginait très bien ses amis réagir de même dans le vrai vie. Repensant à la suite du rêve, il perdit son sourire.

 _\- Je t'aime, Drago._

Il baissa les yeux, découvrant la vision d'une bosse plutôt explicite au creux de ses jambes. Il ferma douloureusement les yeux. Jamais il n'avait rêvé de _ça_. Jamais. Aucune femme n'était autant présente dans ses pensées pour se trouver dans ce genre de rêves. Jamais. Aucune femme ne lui était autant interdite. Jamais.

 _\- Je t'aime, Drago._

Jamais une femme ne lui avait dit ça. Jamais. Et surtout, jamais il n'aurait pu penser que ces paroles auraient pu le troubler autant. Il savait qu'il désirait Hermione, mais pas à ce point ! C'en était déroutant.

 _\- Je t'aime, Drago._

Il se demanda si, après tout, cela n'étais pas vrai. Mais non, Hermione Jean Granger ne pouvait pas être amoureuse de lui ! Quoique... Cette idée lui procura un frisson. Son cœur s'emballa et il du s'armer de patience pour arriver à se calmer.

 _\- Je t'aime, Drago._

Il ne devait pas être heureux de cette possibilité.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo** **OoOoOoOoO**

Enlacés dans leur lit, les Potter tentaient de s'endormir. Le silence régnait. Bien sûr, il fut de courte durée.

\- Harry ? lui demanda sa femme. Tu crois vraiment qu'on a eu raison ? Si Hermione l'apprend, elle va nous tuer.

Il planta son regard dans le sien. Il lui sourit tendrement.

\- Gin'. Nous n'avons rien fait à part leurs ouvrir les yeux.

\- Quand même ! Personne ne doit être au courant. Ton don doit rester secret, Harry.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas. Ils ne peuvent pas deviner. Je suis sûr qu'ils penseront avoir un cerveau assez...imaginatif.

\- Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu t'en servirais pour contrôler les rêves de Drago et Hermione...

\- Moi non plus. Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux ! Ça commençait à devenir laissant, à la longue.

\- Ce n'est pas de leur faute s'ils sont butés. Mais, Hermione est intelligente, elle risque de se poser des questions. Tu sais bien, autant que moi, qu'elle va y penser en permanence. Il y a de grandes chances qu'elle m'en parle, ainsi qu'à Pansy. Imagine cinq minutes que Drago en parle à Blaise. Pansy finira par le savoir, tout le monde sait que Blaise lui dit tout. Et là, qu'est-ce qu'elle va penser ? Que par l'opération de sainte Morgane, ses deux amis ont fait exactement le même rêve ? Je n'en suis pas sûre...

\- Dors, Ginny. On en reparlera plus tard.

\- Harry James Potter ! Tu vas m'écouter attentivement. Personne ne doit savoir.

\- Dors.

\- Il ne faudra pas venir se plaindre quand Rita Skeeter sortira un article nommé "Harry Potter ne nous dis pas tout!". Je t'aurais prévenu !

Sur ce, La jeune femme lui tourna le dos. Il soupira. En effet, elle l'avait prévenu. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait faire ? Ce qui était fait était fait.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo** **OoOoOoOoO**

Une même phrase phrase résonna dans deux têtes différentes.

 _\- Je t'aime, Drago._

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo** **OoOoOoOoO**

 **Qui s'attendait à ce que ce soit un rêve ? Pas grand monde, j'espères. Si vous devinez ce qui va se passer, c'est pas marrant (A part toi Elomione qui le savait déjà ;) ).**

 **Bisous,**

 **Keep calm and love Hermione.**


	12. Chapter 11: Ça monte à la tête !

**Voilà le chapitre 11, sans retard heureusement ! Il est moins centré sur Hermione et Drago, j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même.**

 **OoO**

 _ **Swangranger:**_ **Ma fidèle revieweuse, tu ne sais pas encore tout sur Harry ! Heureusement que tu ne t'y attendais pas, et heureusement aussi que c'est une bonne surprise ;) Ils vont peu être pas se prendre la tête, qui sait... Merci pour ta review, trop gentille au passage !**

 _ **Maxine3482:**_ **Et moi j'ai beaucoup aimé que tu es beaucoup aimé mon chap dernier XD La suite, plutôt vite, enfin je crois. Merci pour ta review !**

 **OoO**

 **Sur ce, BONNE LECTURE !**

 **Une semaine peut tout changer**  
 **Chapitre 11:** **La fatigue, ça monte à la tête !**  
 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

\- Hermione ? Allô !? Ça fait cinq minutes que je t'appelles ! s'exclama un Ron outré.

\- Oh ! Euh...désolé Ron. J'étais perdue dans mes pensées.

\- Merci, mais j'avais remarqué ! répliqua-t-il.

Il bouda et devant sa mine, Hermione ne put que sourire. Quel râleur ! Elle reporta son attention sur ses œufs brouillés qui ressemblait maintenant à de la pâté pour chien, faute de les avoir triturés avec sa fourchette. La brune sentit un regard sur elle et leva les yeux.

Une certaine Ginny Potter la fixait, lui faisant passer le souhait de savoir ce qu'il se passait par un simple regard. Heureusement, Pansy dormait encore et elle devrait supporter qu'un seul interrogatoire. Leur contact visuel fut interrompu par l'arrivée de Drago. L'air tourmenté, la tête dans l'oreiller, les cheveux en bataille et des valises sous les yeux, il s'assit lourdement. Le blond attrapa une tasse de café, plongea une cuillère dedans et la tourna énergiquement. Il était de mauvaise humeur, tout le monde l'avait compris.

Il n'avait pas réussit à se rendormir, après LE rêve. Entre cette foutue phrase qui tournait en boucle dans sa tête, des images de leur _activité_ et le visage d'Hermione, son cerveau n'avait pu se vider. Une multitude de questions lui apparaissaient. Est-ce que ce rêve était une révélation ? Est-ce qu'il ressentait plus qu'un profond désir pour elle ?Est-ce qu'il l'aimait ? Est-ce qu'elle l'aimait ? Est-ce qu'ils pourraient sortir ensemble ? Vivre ensemble ? Se marier ? Avoir des enfants ?

Sa main effectua des cercles de plus en plus vite, et ce qui devait arriver arriva. Tournant trop vite sa cuillère, du café se renversa. Le liquide brûlant tomba sur ses jambes et de surprise, il lâcha la tasse. Grosse erreur. Il donna un coup de coude dans celle-ci qui tomba à la renverse. Le reste du contenu trempa littéralement ses jambes. Il se mordit violemment les joues, refusant d'hurler de douleur. Son visage se crispa et tout le monde tourna la tête vers lui, alerté par le bruit.

\- Drago ? demanda Hermione. Est-ce que ça va ?

Un faible gémissement échappa au Serpentard et elle alla chercher sa baguette dans sa tente. Elle revint vite et pointa son précieux bout de bois sur lui.

\- _Recurvite._

Le liquide disparut.

- _Episkey._

La brûlure diminua.

\- Tu peux te lever ?

Sa voix douce l'apaisa, sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi. Il hocha la tête et essaya. Mauvaise idée. Il agrippa d'une main sa cuisse gauche qu'il sera, comme pour enlever la douleur.

\- Je vais t'aider, lança-t-elle.

Elle s'approcha et il passa un bras autour de ses épaules, s'appuyant sur elle pour marcher. Ils entrèrent dans la tente de la jeune femme. Elle l'allongea sur son matelas et lui retira son short. Elle s'arma d'une pommade pour les brûlures, d'un gant, d'une bassine remplie d'eau froide et de sa baguette. Elle trempa le gant dans la bassine, puis vint délicatement le passer sur ses blessures. Hermione lui mit de la pommade et à l'aide de sa baguette, lui banda les jambes.

- _Ferula._

\- Merci, murmura-t-il.

\- De rien, Drago. Je pense que tu n'auras plus rien dans moins d'une heure.

Elle lui sourit et il la regarda. C'est seulement à ce moment qu'il se rendit compte qu'elle était belle. Mais vraiment belle, au naturel, sans maquillage. Ses traits étaient fins, ses lèvres fines et ses cheveux ondulés. Ses yeux avait une étincelle de bonheur contagieuse et son sourire valait tout l'or du monde. Une mèche rebelle le gêna dans sa contemplation et il la lui glissa derrière l'oreille. Elle rougit et il sourit à son tour.

\- Tu es belle, souffla-t-il.

Elle ouvrit grand ses yeux et le regarda comme s'il avait perdu la tête. Mais elle faillit prendre la couleur d'une tomate, quand il continua.

\- Embrasses-moi.

Elle se pencha, doucement. Il attendit mais rien ne vit. Du moins pas comme il l'avait espéré. Elle lui embrassa le front et se redressa.

\- Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis. Tu as l'air d'être fatigué, ça doit te monter à la tête. Endors-toi.

Sans plus de cérémonie, elle le laissa seul.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

A peine eut-elle posé le pied à l'extérieur qu'une tornade rousse lui sauta dessus. Elle roula des yeux devant le comportement de sa meilleure amie.

\- Ginny. Un problème ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Clair. Net. Précis.

\- Rien, mentit la brune. J'ai juste mal dormi.

Elle avait trouvé un bon compromis entre le mensonge et la vérité. Elle n'avait pas bien dormi, c'était vrai mais elle ne lui dirait pas pourquoi. Elle n'était pas obligée, à ce qu'elle sache !

\- ' _Rien. J'ai juste mal dormi_ '. Tu t'entends, Mione ? Ça sent le mensonge à plein nez, ça !

\- Crois ce que tu veux, je t'ai dis la vérité. A toi de voir si tu me fais confiance ou pas.

Ginny fronça les sourcils.

 _\- Sauf que, ma chère Hermione, je sais ce qu'il s'est passé ! Je sais que tu me mens, alors si j'étais toi je ne ferrais pas ma maline,_ pensa Ginny.

Ne voulant pas se mettre à dos sa meilleure amie, elle n'exprima pas ses pensées.

\- Comme tu veux, je finirais bien par le savoir, répondit-elle à la place.

Sur ce, elle tourna les talons et Hermione soupira. Elle n'aimait pas quand la rousse avait raison, car oui, elle était persuadée qu'elle le saurait un jour.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

\- Harry !

Aucune réaction.

\- HARRY !

Toujours rien.

\- HARRY JAMES POTTER !

Cette foi-ci, il se retourna.

\- Quoi, Ginny ? demanda-t-il.

\- Hermione n'a pas voulu m'en parler.

\- Et alors ?

\- Et alors ?! Tu oses me le demander ?!

\- Ginny...calmes-toi, s'il te plaît.

\- Tais-toi ! Elle va aller parler à Pansy !

\- Mais non, je t'assur...

\- Tu ne comprends rien ! s'exclama-t-elle, indignée. Tu avais promis à Dumbledore de ne rien dire ! Tu sais bien que...

\- ...Personne ne doit le savoir. Oui, je le sais ! Merci, Ginny mais je suis assez grand pour me gérer tout seul !

\- Tu avais promis, pleura-t-elle.

\- Ne pleures pas...

Elle renifla et le fixa.

\- Une promesse Harry. Comment oses-tu rompre une promesse que tu as faites a un homme mort ?

Les larmes continuaient de dévaler son visage.

\- Ils vont t'emmener, Harry ! Et tout ça parce que tu t'es mêlé de choses qui ne te regardent pas !

\- Viens là...

Il la berça dans ses bras.

\- Ils vont t'enlever à moi. J'ai peur, Harry...

\- Chut...Je suis là. Personne ne m'enlèvera à toi. Je te le promets.

Elle finit par se calmer et Harry grimaça. Il avait pris des risques, il le savait, mais jamais il ne permettrais qu'on le retire de sa femme. Jamais.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Elle avait froid. Son fiancé venait de quitter le lit et elle se sentait bien seule. Elle porta sa main gauche devant ses yeux et sourit. Finalement, elle n'était pas si mal que ça cette bague ! Elle la saisit de ses doigts et ferma sa paume dessus. La jeune femme attrapa le coussin de son futur mari et respira son odeur à plein poumons. L'odeur vint lui chatouiller les narines et elle ferma les yeux. Les rouvrant avec vitesse, elle ne prit même pas la peine de s'habiller et sortit du lit. Elle courut jusqu'à la salle de bain, où son fiancé prenait actuellement sa douche, se pencha au dessus des toilettes et vomit. Elle sentit une main agripper ses cheveux et l'autre se poser sur son dos. Le jeune homme se baissa.

\- Pansy ? demanda-t-il. Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas ?

Son estomac se noua et la Serpentard répéta son geste d'antan. La gorge en feu, brûlée par la bile, elle pleura de douleur. Elle détestait vomir !

Blaise la retourna et la releva. Il lui tendit un verre qu'il avait pris soin de remplir d'eau pour qu'elle puisse se rincer la bouche. Elle grimaça devant le goût particulièrement tenace de la substance qui trônait dans les toilettes. Le métis la regarda, intrigué.

\- Tu es malade ?

Elle lui fit signe que non, de la tête.

\- Pas à ce que je sache.

\- Le repas d'hier n'est pas passé, peut-être ?

Elle le regarda et hocha la tête.

\- Sûrement.

Mais dans sa tête, elle espérait surtout que ce soit vrai. Elle ne pouvait pas être enceinte. Pas maintenant. Elle était trop jeune !

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

\- Aujourd'hui est notre avant dernier jour au camping. Alors, je vous propose de voter pour savoir ce que l'on va faire, dit Hermione.

Tout le monde dodelina de la tête.

\- Très bien. Qui a une idée d'activité ?

Ron la regarda et prit la parole.

\- Allons acheter des plats typiques de la France, pour pouvoir les ramener avec nous.

Deux votes accueillirent cette idée.

\- Tes idées sont brillantes Ron, ironisa Blaise.

Celui-ci bouda. Décidément, cela faisait deux fois en une journée !

\- Je propose qu'on fasse une virée shopping ! s'exclama Pansy.

Quatre votes.

\- De l'escalade, risqua Luna.

Hermione fit des yeux ronds, si bien que personne n'osa lever la main.

\- Ben quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dis ? demanda la blonde.

\- Rien, ma chérie.

Elle goba la réponse de son petit ami sans réfléchir.

\- Et si, commença Hermione. On faisait une chasse au trésor ? On pourrait aller...

\- ...sur la plage ou dans une forêt, la coupa Drago. On placerait des indices, avec la magie, et on ferait des équipes de ...

\- ...deux, reprit la lionne. Chacun disposerait, par groupe, d'une carte, d'une boussole, d'un bloc notes avec un stylo et d'une baguette, à laquelle je lancerait un sort pour qu'elle ne puisse qu'exécuter le sort de _Patronus,_ au cas où l'on se perdrait. Bien sûr, le but serait de...

\- ...trouver le trésor en premier. Qui est pour ? finit le blond.

Huit mains se levèrent.

Hermione sourit fièrement, mais fut vite coupée par Drago.

\- Je te rappelle que nous sommes deux, à avoir proposé cette brillante idée, lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille, de sorte qu'elle seule puisse l'entendre.

Elle le snoba complètement et commença déjà les préparatifs de la journée, aidée de Ginny.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 **Verdict ? Bon ou mauvais, je suis de toute ouïe !**

 **Bisous,**

 **Keep calm and love Hermione.**


	13. Chapter 12: Chasse au trésor partie 1

**J'ai été victime de la 'non inspiration', et je m'en excuse. En tout cas, voilà le nouveau chapitre avec...euh...-une ou deux je ne sais plus- semaines de retard !**

 **OoO**

 _ **Miss Malfoy Cullen:**_ **Merci d'adorer mes fictions ! Et au passage de m'avoir mise en favorite. Voilà la suite que tu voulais vivement avoir.**

 _ **Cherry:**_ **Merci pour la review et bonne lecture de la suite que tu avais hâte de lire !**

 _ **Wizzy8:**_ **Quand je lis "Publie vite.", j'ai honte... En tout cas, je postes, certes avec du retard, mais je postes ! Lentement mais sûrement, comme on dit ;) Merci pour la review !**

 ** _Swangranger:_ Ma fidèle revieweuse, tu sauras plus tard pourquoi il y a possibilité que Harry soit enlevé à Ginny. Je te fais attendre, en bonne sadique ! XD Si ça avait tourné comme dans les rêves, tu ne crois pas que ce serait allé un peu trop vite, non ? Tu vas pouvoir voir si ton flair est fiable ! Es tu sûre que Pansy est enceinte ? Pour l'instant, je n'en sais rien. Mais après, si on me le demande... Merci pour me mettre une gentille review à chaque chapitre !**

 **OoO**

 **Sur ce, BONNE LECTURE !**

 **Une semaine peut tout changer:**

 **Chapitre 12: Chasse au trésor partie 1**

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Hermione transplana, suivie de près par Ginny. Elles sortirent leur baguette et grâce à de nombreux sorts, installèrent tous les indices pour la chasse aux trésors. Les deux Gryffondors se regardèrent fièrement, satisfaites de leur travail.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

\- Pansy est avec Ron, Harry avec Luna et Blaise avec Drago. Vous avez des questions ?

Les trois équipes regardèrent Ginny qui venait de finir d'énoncer les groupes.

\- Oui, commença Drago. Pourquoi vous venez pas, vous ?

Il regarda la rousse et la brune à tour de rôle, en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Réfléchis Drago. Nous savons où sont cachés tous les trésors et les indices, ce serait de la triche ! le sermonna gentiment Hermione.

Le blond jura mentalement. La prochaine fois, il ne poserait plus de questions débiles ! Foi de Malefoy !

Hermione, elle, était très amusée. Qu'est qu'il pouvait être irritable !

\- Je vais vous distribuer les Portoloin. Vous partirez tous en même temps.

Joignant ses gestes à ses paroles, Ginny donna un Portoloin par groupe. Chacun mis une main dessus et le compte à rebours commença.

\- Que les meilleurs de vous tous gagnent ! s'écrièrent Hermione et Ginny.

Les six participants se sentirent aspirés par le nombril, avant d'atterrir chacun sur un endroit diffèrent de l'île que les filles avaient choisi, à vingt kilomètres du trésor.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

\- J'ai mal aux pieds ! se lamenta une jeune femme.

Ron se prit la tête entre les mains, exaspéré. Cela faisait un quart d'heure que Pansy n'arrêtait pas de se plaindre. Ils venaient à peine de partir !

\- Parkinson, je te jure que si tu continues, tu vas rester toute seule !

\- Mais...

\- Pas de mais !

\- Weasley !

\- Quoi ?!

\- Porte-moi !

Ron la regarda comme si elle était folle. Non mais pour qui se prenait-elle !

\- Tu m'énerves, grogna-t-il.

\- S'il te plaît...

Elle lui fit les yeux doux. Le roux tenta de résister, en vain. Si seulement il avait pu être avec sa Luna !

\- A une condition ! Tu cherches aussi les indices.

Ce fut à son tour de le regarder comme un malade mental.

\- Sûrement pas, affirma-t-elle.

\- Tant pis pour toi.

Sur ce, il laissa la jeune femme sur place. Celle-ci croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Sa fierté la retint d'aller le rattraper, mais d'un autre côté, elle avait vraiment mal aux pieds ! Foutu caractère !

\- Attends-moi ! cria Pansy.

Le Gryffondor se stoppa net, laissa afficher un sourire fier, et se retourna.

\- Madame aurait-elle changé d'avis ?

Pour toute réponse, la jeune femme lui lança un regard noir. Ron se baissa, et elle put lui grimper sur le dos. Il attrapa ses deux jambes, elle passa ses bras autour de son coup et il se mit en marche.

\- Où allons nous, Ron ?

\- C'est plus Weasley, maintenant ? demanda-t-il.

\- Non, en effet. Tu ne m'insupportes plus. Je peux avoir la boussole et la carte?

\- Oui.

Il lui lâcha une jambe et lui tendit les objets demandés. Pansy s'en saisit d'une main et se concentra sur les plans, pour trouver le premier indice.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 **-** Harry ? demanda une petite voix.

Le Survivant se retourna et adressa un sourire à la blonde.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Je crois que j'ai vu un Crabe de feu **(NDA:"Le Crabe de Feu malgré son nom ressemble non pas à un crabe mais à une tortue dont la carapace est incrustée de pierres précieuses." Non je n'ai pas inventé. Il vous suffit d'aller sur le Wiki Harry Potter :) ).**

\- Luna, voyons. Tu sais très bien que ces animaux sont rares.

\- Je sais, Harry. Mais ils sont une espèce protégée.

\- Si tu le dis. Je suis content pour toi dans ce cas.

Luna prit une expression sérieuse. Harry fronça les sourcils, peu habitué à voir son amie ainsi.

\- Ne bouge surtout pas, lui ordonna-t-elle.

Elle passa derrière lui et se baissa.

\- Le voilà !

Elle ramassa le Crabe de feu et le mit fièrement sous le nez du brun. Celui-ci ouvrit grand sa bouche. Jamais il n'avait vu une tortue pareille !

\- Tu disais donc vrai ! s'exclama-t-il.

Il observa de plus près l'animal et vit un papier sous la carapace. Il le décrocha et le déplia. Luna pencha la tête au-dessus du mot, essayant de le lire.

\- _Mon premier est la troisième lettre de l'alphabet. Mon second est produit par la vache. Mon troisième pousse dans l'eau. Mon quatrième nous est vital. Mon tout est un lieu ouvert où la lumière du soleil arrive jusqu'au sol_ , lu-t-elle. La lettre de l'alphabet, C. La vache fait du lait. L'air nous est vital...

\- Et le riz pousse dans l'eau, ajouta Harry.

\- C, Lait, Riz, Air. Clairière ! Mais oui !

\- Il faut qu'on rentre dans la forêt, dans ce cas.

\- Allons-y !

La blonde posa le Crabe de feu parterre, et s'élança vers le bois en sautillant, suivie de près par Harry.

\- Harry ! Luna !

Ils furent coupés par Ginny.

\- Avec 'Mione, on vient voir la groupe à chaque fois que vous avez trouvé un indice.

Le brun la prit par la taille et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Elle passa un bras autour de son cou.

\- Que vous êtes mignons ! s'exclama Luna, en tapant dans ses mains.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

\- Tu as l'air dans un autre monde, mec.

Drago tourna violemment sa tête vers le métis, si bien que son coup craqua. Il fit une grimace de douleur et porta une main sur sa nuque.

\- Désolé, je réfléchissais, annonça-t-il.

\- Tu réfléchis toute temps, dans ce cas.

\- Blaise...

\- Je suis ton meilleur ami, Dray ! Enfin, tu devrais bien le savoir ! Je te connais par cœur. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec Hermione ?

\- Rien.

\- Drago, tu es désespérant.

Celui-ci roula des yeux.

\- Dis le moi ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Mais puisque je te dis qu'il n'y a rien entre Hermione et moi !

-Ne fais pas l'enfant, mon pote ! De quoi as-tu peur ?

\- Zabini tu me saoules.

\- Tu nies ! Ouvres le yeux, enfin !

\- Laisse moi en paix !

Le blond tourna vivement les talons mais Blaise n'avait pas l'air de vouloir le lâcher. Drago allait lui dire une remarque acerbe quand un objet attira son attention. Il pencha la tête sur le côté, fronça les sourcils et s'approcha. Il saisit le médaillon qui était au milieu du sable, intrigué.

\- C'est un indice ! s'exclama Blaise, à ses côtés.

\- Ah oui ?! Explique-moi en quoi un bijoux va nous aider !

\- Donne- moi ça.

Le métis le lui arracha des mains et l'observa sous un œil critique.

\- Il doit y avoir quelque chose... Ouvrons-le !

Blaise tenta de l'ouvrir, en vain.

\- Fichu médaillon ! grogna le blond.

Il le reprit des mains de son ami et le balança à la mer. Blaise le regarda les yeux grands ouverts et se frappa le front avec la paume de sa main.

\- Non mais quel crétin ! Comment on fait maintenant, gros malin ?

Le regard furieux de son ami contrit Drago à se jeter à l'eau. Il retira son t-shirt, son short et entra dans la mer. L'eau était bonne, il n'eu aucun mal à avancer jusqu'à en avoir jusque sous les bras. Soudain, son pied écrasa quelque chose de pointu qui le fit grimacer de douleur. Drago baissa la tête, de mauvaise humeur, pour apercevoir le médaillon. Il grogna, et plongea le récupérer.

\- Tu l'as ? demanda Blaise.

\- Oui.

Il revint sur la plage et sortit sa baguette, avant de se rappeler qu'il ne pourrait pas se sécher. Le blond se rhabilla donc, mais fut interrompu par un cri de joie, de la part de son meilleur ami.

\- Drago tu es un génie ! Il s'est ouvert, grâce à l'eau.

Le concerné haussa les sourcils et regarda l'intérieur du fameux médaillon. Il y avait une phrase.

\- _A l'orée du bois, près des fils des fleurs blanches et dorées, vous me trouverez,_ lu-t-il. Les fils des fleurs blanches et dorés ? Tu as une idée, Blaise ?

\- Non mais il faut suivre la limite de la forêt.

\- Oui.

Un pop se fit entendre et les deux garçons tournèrent la tête vers la nouvelle arrivée.

\- Hermione ?! s'exclamèrent-ils.

\- Bravo les gars ! Vous avez passé la première étape.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda Blaise.

\- Avec Ginny, nous avons décidé qu'à chaque fois qu'une équipe trouvait un indice, on allait la voir.

\- Merlin merci, souffla Drago. Il commençait à sérieusement m'agacer, termina-t-il en montrant Blaise d'une main.

\- Ça tombe bien que tu sois là, Hermione. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe entre vous deux ? Mon crétin de meilleur ami n'a pas voulu me répondre...

La concernée regarda Blaise avec de grands yeux.

\- Qu..quoi ?! Il ne se passe rien du tout entre Drago et moi !

\- Aussi buté l'un que l'autre, chuchota le métis pour lui-même.

Hermione prit la teinte d'une tomate et baissa les yeux. Drago, tout aussi gêné, se gratta le crane d'une main. Ils étaient l'un en face de l'autre. Une idée pondit dans le cerveau de Blaise. A pas de loups, il alla derrière son amie. Puis, il la poussa dans les bras de Drago avant de partir en courant.

Drago la réceptionna comme il le put. Hermione était cramoisie.

\- Blaise Zabini ! Revient ici tout de suite ! cria le blond.

Le concerné jeta un regard en arrière et se cacha dans les bois, ne se priant pas pour se retenir de rigoler.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé des reviews, 41 c'est super ! Est-ce que les groupes vous plaisent ?**

 **Bisous,**

 **Keep calm and love Hermione.**


	14. Chapter 13: Chasse au trésor partie 2

**Hello le monde ! Voilà le chapitre comme promis !**

 **OoO**

 ** _Swangranger:_ J'ai fait exprès de tout mélanger pour qu'il y ait plus de peps. Ça aurait été moins marrant les groupes selon les couples. Je suis contente que malgré ma looooongue absence tu continues quand même de lire, ça fait plaisir ;) Merci ! J'espère que ce chap va te plaire Biz**

 **Guest: J'espère avoir répondu à ton attente sur plus de passages Dramione. Contente que des éléments de la fic t'intriguent ! Merci pour cette gentille review !**

 **revieweuse(guest): Je trouve ça particulièrement débile de mettre une review pareille. Je me serais bien passée de celle là... Saches que tu n'as qu'à pas me lire si ma fic et "nulle","ça a pas de sens" et que "le couple Drago Hermione c'est pourri elle est avec Ron Hermione". Si tu veux pas qu'elle finisse avec Drago, lit pas une Dramione, c'est le but. Après peut-être que tu prends du plaisir à écrire des trucs pareils, j'en sais rien je suis pas dans tête mais réfléchit trois secondes stp. C'est petit et méchant, même si, je te le dis, ta tentative n'a pas marché: je me contre fiche de ta review. Je ne réponds pas pour le plaisir mais seulement pour te dire que c'est nul et sans intérêt.**

 **OoO**

 **Sur ce, BONNE LECTURE !**

 **Une semaine peut tout changer:**

 **Chapitre 13:** **Chasse au trésor partie 2**

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Hermione quitta les deux garçons, ayant finit sa tâche. Drago se dépêcha de retrouver son crétin de meilleur ami et ensemble, il partirent à la recherche du deuxième indice.

De son côté, Ginny embrassa une dernière fois Harry, adressa un signe de la main à Luna et rejoignit Hermione.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Pansy, sur le dos de Ron, observait les alentours. Elle était persuadée que leur indice était dans la forêt.

\- Ron ?

\- Oui ?

Le rouquin souffla difficilement sa réponse. Pansy commençait à être vraiment lourde.

\- On peut entrer dans la forêt ?

\- S'il le faut.. Mais Merlin, Pansy ! Qu'est ce que tu as avalé ce matin ?! On dirait que tu manges pour cinq !

La brune déglutit durement. Pour cinq peut-être pas, mais pour deux, oui ! Que Morgane la sauve, Blaise ne voudrait jamais de cet enfant... Ne voulant toujours pas marcher, elle pressa Ron et se laissa envahir par ses songes. Le jeune homme ne fit pas attention à Pansy et cette pauvre dernière se prit une branche en pleine face. Elle resta la bouche grande ouverte une dizaine de secondes avant de rougir de rage.

\- RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY !

Ron frémit. Cette fille était une folle furieuse.

\- COMMENT AS-TU PU ?! JE VAIS TE TUER !

Joignant un geste à sa parole, elle enserra ses bras autour de la gorge du rouquin qui se mit à suffoquer.

\- Pansy arrête ! lui ordonna une voix sèche.

La Serpentarde lâcha sa victime à regret. Elle fusilla du regard Ginny qui avait interrompue sa vengeance et décrocha LA branche de son arbre, comme pour se venger. De cette dernière, un papier tomba. Elle le déplia et observa le pan qui leur servait de premier indice. La jeune femme se radoucit en comprenant que la maladresse de Ron les avait aidée.

\- Au fait, Ron, Pansy, vous êtes pour l'instant derniers, déclara la femme du Survivant.

Ron haussa les épaules mais Pansy s'indigna de leur position dans le classement.

\- Weasley prépare-toi ! Tu as intérêt à avancer vite. Il faut aller vers l'Ouest...

Elle consulta la boussole, retroussa les manches de son t-shirt et pointa un doigt dans la bonne direction à prendre.

\- Cap vers la victoire !

Ron suivit tant bien que mal Pansy et Ginny afficha un sourire amusé avant de retourner voir Hermione.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Blaise et Drago tournèrent la tête dans la direction du "pop" habituel du transplanage. Hermione apparut sous leurs yeux, et Blaise brandit fièrement le deuxième indice. Les deux garçons se trouvaient à côté d'un fraisier, d'où le " _près des fils des fleurs blanches et dorées"._

 _-_ T'as vu, Hermione ! On a déjà le deuxième indice ! s'exclama Blaise.

Drago leva les yeux au ciel. Blaise et sa fierté !

Le métis s'approcha de son meilleur ami. Celui-ci ouvrit l'huître qui leur servait d'indice. A l'intérieur, on pouvait voir un dessin d'abeille.

\- Une abeille ? demandèrent deux voix.

Hermione rigola. Les deux amis avaient eu la même réaction.

Blaise fronçait les sourcils à n'en plus pouvoir et Drago se grattait frénétiquement le menton. Le visage de ce dernier s'éclaira et il leva un doigt.

\- Je sais !

Blaise le regarda, attendant son hypothèse.

\- Il faut trouver une ruche.

\- Tu es sûr de toi ? demanda le métis. Si on part sur une mauvaise piste, on risque de perdre du temps...

\- Essayons. Nous n'avons pas d'autres idées de toute manière.

\- Vu comme ça...

Hermione se décida à partir, ayant fini son "devoir".

\- Bon je dois vous laisser. Bonne chance pour la suite !

Elle tenta de transplaner, mais rien ne se passa. Elle fronça les sourcils et recommença. En vain. Elle n'y arrivait pas.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que...commença-t-elle. Ginny !

C'était plus clair. Beaucoup plus clair. Elle allait la tuer. Ginerva Weasley avait intérêt à courir vite.

\- Je vais la tuer !

\- Hermione voyons, la sermonna Blaise. On ne tue pas sa meilleure amie !

\- Oh toi, tais-toi.

Drago rigola dans sa barbe, inexistante au passage. Blaise le fusilla du regard.

\- Tu faisais moins le malin, tout à l'heure !

Le blond lui tira la langue. Voulant se venger de son humiliation, le métis se lança.

\- Tu sais Hermione, j'ai remarqué quelque chose...

Le blond grimaça. Blaise allait dire une connerie, il en était sûr.

\- ...la tension sexuelle qui règne entre vous deux est stupéfiante.

Et voilà. Non mais quel crétin. Il lui frappa l'arrière du crâne, en espérant lui remettre les idées en place.

Hermione s'était étouffée avec sa salive, et était maintenant victime d'une quinte de toux.

Drago fit les gros yeux à Blaise, qui, fier de son effet, bombait le torse.

\- Ça va Hermione ? demanda le métis, avec un sourire innocent.

Elle hocha vigoureusement la tête, entre deux toussotement.

\- Je propose qu'on se sépare pour chercher la ruche, proposa Drago, voulant couper la gêne qui s'était installée.

Blaise nota son changement de sujet, plutôt louche.

\- Oui, c'est une bonne idée, approuva ce dernier. Je pars à gauche, et vous à droite. On se retrouve ici dans environ une demie-heure.

Personne ne fit de remarque sur les groupes, et les trois amis s'enfoncèrent donc dans la forêt.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Hermione et Drago marchaient côtes-à-côtes. Un silence pesant régnait. Hermione savait où était la ruche, Drago observait les alentours. Au bout de dix minutes, la brune rompit le silence.

\- Pansy était bizarre, tu ne trouves pas ?

Drago tourna la tête et plongea dans son regard. Il adorait la couleur de ses yeux. Ils étaient pétillants, une lueur joyeuse ne les quittant que rarement. Il dut sûrement mettre trop de temps à répondre, car la brunette rougit devant son regard perçant.

\- Oui. Comme si quelque chose la tracassait.

\- Il faudra que j'aille la voir, répondit Hermione sans perdre le contact visuel avec le blond.

\- Je...

\- Tu...?

\- Non rien.

\- Tant pis. Tu pense que...

\- Que...?

\- Non rien, finit-elle, un sourire amusé accroché au coin des lèvres.

\- Hey ! Te moques pas de moi !

Le blond fit mine de bouder, tout de même amusé. Le sourire que le renvoya Hermione lui procura une bouffée de chaleur et il manqua de crier de joie devant le bonheur, certes simple, mais qui l'envahit à ce moment même. C'était tout banal mais cette fille arrivait à tout dérégler en lui d'un simple geste. Le jeune homme était persuadé de quelque chose. Oh que oui, il en était sûr ! Il était tombé amoureux d'elle.

Drago Malefoy aimait Hermione Granger.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Un rire cristallin envahit la forêt. Hermione essuya les larmes qui perlaient aux coins de ses yeux. Une fois remise du fou rire que venait de lui provoquer une énième blague de Drago, elle s'arrêta net. Elle ouvrit sa bouche à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et des yeux brillèrent d'une joie non dissimulée.

\- Drago ! Cria-t-elle. Regarde, une Agapanthe sorcière !

Le jeune femme pointa du doigt une jolie fleur d'un bleu nuit profond.

Drago haussa un sourcil. C'était donc ça, cette minuscule petite plante, qui l'avait mise dans un tel état ?!

Hermione se rappela de ses cours de botanique de cinquième année qu'elle trouvait particulièrement incomplets. La jeune sorcière avait donc décidé de se rendre à la bibliothèque afin de se cultiver seule. Elle avait lu de nombreux livres. L'un d'entre eux parlait d'une plante, l'Agapanthe sorcière. Hermione se souvint que sa mère, ayant la main verte, en avait planté des moldues dans leur jardin. Elle savait donc très bien à quoi ressemblait ces plantes. Puis, n'ayant jamais entendu parler de celles version sorcières, elle avait appris leurs caractéristiques par cœur, enrichissant son savoir.

\- _L'Agapanthe sorcière est une fleur de nature bleu nuit. Elle peut changer de teinte pour opter pour un blanc cassé lorsque la personne qui offre la fleur éprouve de forts sentiments envers son destinataire. Cette plante, d'une rareté extrême, est utilisée dans plusieurs puissants filtres d'amour. Son utilisation dans une quelconque potion a été interdite mais elle reste quand même populaire auprès des grands romantiques._

Drago s'avança, se baissa , arracha délicatement l'Agapanthe sorcière et revint vers Hermione. Il la lui rendit, mais se ravisa. Le blond glissa doucement la fleur derrière son oreille avant de lui sourire tendrement. Mais Hermione était dans un autre monde. Elle avait eu le temps d'apercevoir le blanc pur de la fleur.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 **Qu'en pensez vous ? Dites moi tout ! Je suis ouverte d'esprit (sauf pour les reviews bêtes et méchantes qui sont... bêtes et méchantes !)**

 **Bisous,**

 **Keep calm and love Hermione.**


	15. Chapter 14: Chasse au trésor partie 3

**Alors, alors. Que dire à part le fait que j'ai commencé à écrire une nouvelle fic', et que j'ai complètement zappé celle-là. Elomione a dû me menacer des millions de fois pour que j'écrive, et résultat: me revoilà !**

 **OoO**

 ** _Swangranger:_ Merci beaucoup ! Tes reviews me font à chaque fois énormément plaisir et je suis heureuse que ça te plaise, toi une de mes plus fidèles lectrices. Je te remercie vraiment de ta gentille et de l'effort que tu fais de mettre une 'tite review ! **

**_Maxine3482_ : Merci toi ! Je dois t'avouer que je m'éclate quand j'écris leurs passages ;)**

 **OoO**

 **Sur ce, BONNE LECTURE !**

 **Une semaine peut tout changer:**

 **Chapitre 14:** **Chasse au trésor partie 3**

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Hermione se gifla mentalement et reprit ses esprits. Non, ce n'était pas possible. Elle avait du mal voir. La fleur ne pouvait pas être blanche. Elle avait trop espéré la voir de cette couleur et son imagination lui avait joué des tours. N'est-ce pas ?

Drago respira un bon coup après avoir sourit à Hermione. Il espérait sincèrement qu'elle était devenue aveugle et qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de voir la fleur, parce qu'il n'était pas près du tout à lui avouer ses sentiments. Il venait juste d'en être sûr !

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Blaise Zabini sifflotait, perdu dans ses pensées. Il repensait au plan diabolique que Ginny avait trouvé et félicitait mentalement Harry pour avoir une épouse pareille. Vraiment, ce plan était digne d'un Serpentard !

Ginny Weasley réfléchissait à toute allure. Elle savait que Hermione lui en voulait, et lui en voudrait encore plus quand elle saurait qu'elle avait tout prévu, de a à z. Mais, malgré tout, elle ne regrettait pas son geste. De toute manière, Blaise était lui aussi dans le coup, elle n'aurait pas à souffrir seule.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

\- Luna, tu as vu ça !?

La blonde se tourna vers Harry Potter alias le Survivant, un air intrigué peint sur le visage.

\- Qu'y a-t-il, Harry ? demanda-t-elle de sa voie rêveuse.

\- Regarde !

Il pointa du doigt le ciel qui, à la base bleu et dépourvu de nuages, était maintenant tout gris.

\- On dirait qu'il va pleuvoir... continua-t-il.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 **-** Hum...euh...Drago ?... souffla une petite voix.

Le concerné regarda Hermione.

\- ...Je crois qu'on va devoir rentrer...

En effet, le ciel s'était couvert et il ne fallait pas être miss météo pour savoir qu'un orage était pour bientôt. Mais ce que remarqua le plus le blond fut la petite bouille gênée de la jeune femme **(NDA: rappelons que Drago a mis l'Agapanthe sorcière dans les cheveux d'Hermione et que l'auteur n'a pas précisé que le blond se soit éloigné après ce geste débordant de guimauve)**. Amusé, il rit. Il camoufla son rire à travers une quinte de toux, en vain.

\- Pourquoi tu ris ? demanda Hermione incrédule et, il faut bien l'avouer, complètement dépassée par la réaction du blond.

\- Oh, non. Rien de bien important. Mais dis-moi, comment on va rentrer ?

Un blanc s'installa et Hermione détesta sa meilleure amie de lui avoir joué un coup pareil. A cause d'elle, ils allaient être trempés ! Néanmoins, elle essaya de cacher son énervement, et son inquiétude, face à la question du Serpentard.

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée.

Mais bon, le tact n'était pas avec elle en cette journée. Drago haussa les sourcils et se demanda sérieusement si Ron n'avait pas pris du polynectar et s'était changé en Hermione.

\- Ron ? demanda-t-il, voulant vérifier l'identité de la personne en face de lui.

\- Euh... non moi c'est Hermione.

Puis, ils éclatèrent de rire. Hermione dû se tenir l'estomac, quand une douleur vint mais il lui fut impossible d'arrêter son fou-rire. Drago, de son côté, n'était pas mieux. Et c'est en ce moment même qu'Hermione fut frappée par la vérité: Hermione Granger aimait Dago Malefoy.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 **(NDA: Veuillez excuser l'auteur qui a un peu abusé sur la drogue ces derniers jours.**

 **Âmes sensibles, nous vous conseillons pour votre bien de sauter ce passage.**

 **Toutes nos excuses,**

 **l'auteur qui se demande pourquoi elle a quatre bras.)**

Une jeune femme marchait à pas pressés, suivie de près -ou de loin, allez savoir- par une carotte unijambiste qui jouait de la flûte de paon et qui portait une robe arc-en-ciel. Vous voyez de qui je veux parler ? Non ? Et si je vous disait que la carotte sortait avec une licorne jaune accordéoniste ? Toujours pas ? Bon, tant pis.

 **(NDA: Après une bonne nuit de sommeil, l'esprit de l'auteur est clair et elle peut enfin vous faire part de cette histoire sans raconter la vie d'une carotte sortant avec une licorne (NDA dans une NDA: Je suis vraiment bizarre dans ma tête des fois). Bon j'arrête avec ma folie et je vous laisse avec la suite du chapitre)**

Une jeune femme marchait à pas pressés, suivie de près -ou de loin, allez savoir- par Ronald Weasley. Ce dernier sursauta lorsqu'une goutte d'eau lui tomba en plein sur le bout du nez. Il l'essuya et observa le ciel.

\- Pansyyyy !

\- Quoi encore ? grogna-t-elle.

\- Il pleuuuuut !

\- Et...?

\- On va pas marcher sous la pluie quand même !? se plaignit le roux.

\- C'est pas vrai t'es pire qu'une nana toi !

\- Mais c'est TOI la fille ici ! Tu devrais te plaindre que tes cheveux vont friser, que ton maquillage va couler, je sais pas moi !

\- Ronald Bilius Weasley nous sommes des sorciers et si tu t'intéressais un minimum à la mode tu saurais qu'il existe une multitude de sorts pour ce genre de situation. Il te suffit juste de prononcer deux trois formules le matin en te préparant et puis basta !

\- Mais...

\- Dis moi, t'es une fille ou quoi ?! Non mais là ça devient grave Weasley !

\- Tu veux vérifier si je suis un mec ?

Pansy mima une personne en train de vomir et Ron lui renvoya un tout mignon doigt d'honneur. La brune lui tira la langue. Ron paru vexé et Pansy se demandait comment Luna pouvait bien le supporter.

\- Félicite Luna po...

Pansy fut coupé par un atroce mal de ventre. Elle s'agrippa l'estomac des deux mains et hurla. Sous le choc, elle tomba les genoux à terre et se mordit férocement la lèvre inférieure. Les larmes jaillirent et elle ne fit rien pour les arrêter.

\- PANSY !

Ron se jeta sur son amie et lui prit les épaules.

\- Pansy, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

La brune cria à plein poumons, assaillie par la douleur et dans l'incapacité de répondre à Ronald.

\- Pansy !

Elle sentit ses muscles s'alourdir. Ses paupières se fermèrent et elle sombra dans l'inconscience en un dernier hoquet d'horreur.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Ginny transplana dans la forêt, à quelques mètres de Blaise. Ce dernier patientait, assis sur un rocher, sachant parfaitement que la rousse viendrait le chercher.

\- Bon, ramène-toi si tu veux pas être trempé.

Blaise éclata de rire. Ginny croisa les bras et observa ses ongles avec une attention exagérée.

\- Je t'ai connu beaucoup plus aimable Madame Potter, affirma le métis.

\- Et moi beaucoup moins lent. Bouge ton cul Zabini ! J'ai d'autres personnes à aller chercher !

\- Calme-toi Miss Poil-de-carotte !

Le brun lui fit un sourire angélique et Ginny dut se contenir pour ne pas l'égorger en pensant très fort à Pansy qui serait déçu de devoir annuler son mariage. Elle lui agrippa fermement le bras et transplana au camping sans plus attendre. Elle tendit une baguette à Blaise, qu'il ne tarda pas à reconnaître.

\- Tu m'expliques pourquoi tu me donnes ma baguette ? demanda-t-il.

\- Va chercher ta future femme et mon frère, lâcha la rousse avant de disparaître dans un "pop" sonore.

Blaise sourit. Sa Pansy lui avait manquée.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

\- Granger ?

Hermione resserra un peu plus sa misérable petite veste qui commençait sérieusement à ne plus lui tenir chaud sous la pluie.

\- Malefoy ? demanda-t-elle en claquant des dents. Qu'est ce que tu as ?

\- Tu es sûre que Ginny va venir nous chercher ?

\- Mais oui ! Pourquoi ne viendrait-elle pas ? Et puis, de toute manière, notre absence va vite être remarquée tout le monde va se demander où Monsieur J'me-la-ramène est passé.

\- Ce commentaire était obligé, Granger ?

\- Malefoy, nous sommes assis parterre dans de la boue en plein milieu d'une forêt perdue sur une île déserte, sans moyen de contacter quelqu'un, à attendre comme des cons sous la pluie en petites tenues que ma rouquine de meilleure amie veuille bien venir nous chercher, alors, oui, je m'occupe comme je peux et t'emmerder fait parti de mes passe-temps préférés.

\- Ravi de servir à quelque chose, Miss-je-sais-tout.

\- Malefoy ne commence pas avec ce surnom sinon Gin' risque de ne retrouver que deux cadavres !

\- Granger ne commence pas avec tes leçons sinon Gin' risque de ne retrouver que deux cadavres ! imita le blond avec une voix aiguë.

\- Je t'emmerde Malefoy.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime Granger.

C'est seulement après avoir lâché une bombe pareille que le blond se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de dire. Drago se gratta la nuque et Hermione joua avec ses cheveux, tout les deux franchement gênés.

\- Et...euh...dis moi...hum...tu n'as pas froid ? demanda le blond, ne voulant pas rester dans un moment si pensant.

\- Non...enfin si... un peu.

Un frisson parcourut le corps de la jeune femme et Drago la regarda de travers.

\- Un petit peu ? Seulement ?

Comme Hermione ne répondit pas, Drago continua.

\- Allez, viens là, ajouta-t-il en ouvrant ses bras.

Hermione devint rouge tomate et le blond fit son fameux sourire en coin.

\- C'est bon, c'est pas comme si on avait jamais dormi ensemble... se moqua-t-il.

Hermione, vaincue, se jeta dans ses bras. Le blond la serra contre son corps et lui caressa le dos, espérant la réchauffer. Il ne voulait quand même pas que sa belle meure de froid ! Hermione, quand à elle, nicha sa tête dans le cou du blond et posa ses mains sur son torse, voulant les chauffer grâce à la chaleur humaine. Elle se sentait si bien, ainsi, entourée des bras de l'être aimé !

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Quand Blaise arriva à proximité de Ron et Pansy, il vit le roux, le visage marqué par l'inquiétude, sa fiancée évanouie dans ses bras. Son coeur s'emballa et l'air sembla lui manquer. Il se jeta sur eux.

\- Weasley ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à ma fiancée !? rugit-il.

\- Calme-toi et écoute-moi, Blaise !

Le roux raconta la scène au métis qui, ni une ni deux, pris Pansy dans un bras, attrapa son ami dans l'autre et transplana à l'hôpital de Sainte Mangouste.

\- A L'AIDE ! A L'AIDE ! hurla-t-il à peine arrivé.

Une foule de médicomages et d'infirmières se jetèrent sur Pansy qui fut immédiatement amenée en salle de soins.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Harry embrassa sa femme dès qu'elle apparut pour les ramener au sec. Luna les observa le regard perdu dans le vide et attendit sagement pour transplaner. Ginny les emmena au camping, et le duo pour la chasse au trésor fut étonné de ne trouver aucun autre groupe arrivé.

\- Ginny, demanda Luna, où sont les autres ?

\- Blaise est allé cherché Pansy et Ron, et Drago et Hermione sont sûrement en train de se sauter dessus à l'heure qu'il est...

\- Mais tu ne vas pas les chercher ?

\- Non ! Laisse leur le temps de s'avouer leurs sentiments, répondit malicieusement la rousse.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Au bout de dix minutes dans les bras l'un de l'autre, Drago et Hermione furent parfaitement réchauffés. Le blond jouait distraitement avec une mèche de cheveux de sa douce tandis qu'elle chantonnait, sa voix couverte par le bruit de la pluie. Les deux étaient dans leur bulle, détachés du monde extérieur, tout simplement bien. Drago, de son côté, était persuadé d'aimer Hermione. Il n'avait jamais ressentit de pareils sentiments pour une fille: il est jaloux quand un garçon s'approche d'elle, il est heureux dès qu'il la voit, il ressent le besoin de la protéger, de la rendre heureuse et il ne peux pas rester longtemps loin d'elle. Hermione, elle, se détestait parce qu'elle savait très bien qu'elle n'oserait jamais faire le premier pas et lui avouer ses sentiments. Pourtant, Merlin sait ce qu'elle en avait envie ! Mais elle avait trop peur que ce ne soit pas réciproque. Néanmoins, les mots tentèrent plusieurs fois de sortir de sa bouche, retenu à temps.

Soudain, la foudre s'abattit. Hermione, sursauta dans le bras de Drago tandis qu'il resserrait un peu plus son étreinte.

\- Il ne manquait plus que ça, grogna la brune.

Drago n'ajouta rien, n'ayant rien à dire.

\- Dis-moi, commença la jeune femme, est-ce que tu...

La fin de sa phrase mourut sous le bruit de l'orage.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as dis ? cria le blond.

\- J'ai dis: Est-ce que tu...

Le ciel tonna.

-... pourrais...

Un éclair s'abattit.

-...sortir avec...

La foudre frappa.

\- ...une Gryffondor ?

Hermione souffla un bon coup lorsqu'elle eut achevé -enfin !- sa phrase, mais se gifla mentalement d'avoir posé cette question. N'allait-il pas avoir des doutes ?

 _ **A sui**_ _ **vre..**_

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 **Bon, ok y a pas trop de suspens mais c'est surtout que je préférais m'arrêter là pour ce chapitre. Je pense qu'il doit à peu près me rester un chapitre plus l'épilogue. J'ai une question. Quelqu'un veut le prologue de la fic que je suis en train d'écrire ?**

 **Au passage, je voulais vous remercier. J'ai actuellement plus de dix mille vues et ce grâce à vous. Vous ne pouvez pas vous imaginer le bonheur que ça procure !**

 **Bisous,**

 **Keep calm and love Hermione.**


	16. Chapter 15: Après la pluie le beau temps

**Hey ! Comment vous allez ? Bien, j'espère. Je poste enfin ce chapitre, l'avant dernier avant l'épilogue. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

 **OoO**

 ** _Swangranger:_ Merci beaucoup ! Tu vas voir dans ce chapitre si Pansy va bien ;) Ah tant mieux je me suis éclatée à l'écrire. Re merci à toi de me mettre une review adorable à chaque chapitre !**

 ** _Lili-lovegood:_ Alors déjà, merci. Ça me fait plaisir de savoir que ma fic plait. Je poste pour vous, pas pour moi ! Enfin si un peu mais mon but principal est que vous passiez du bon temps ;) Oups, je dois pas être très claire... Désolée. En fait, ce passage là fait parti du rêve de Drago et Hermione. Le rêve comprend le chapitre 9 et le chapitre 10 ****jusqu'au moment où Ginny et Harry ont une discussion. Encore désolée de pas être claire, il faut que je m'améliore de ce côté... Non je te rassures je n'abandonnerai pas cet fiction ! Je l'ai commencé, je la terminerai. Voilà la suite que tu attendais ;)**

 **OoO**

 **Sur ce, BONNE LECTURE !**

 **Une semaine peut tout changer:**

 **Chapitre 15:** **Après la pluie, le beau temps.**

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 _\- J'ai dis: Est-ce que tu..._

 _Le ciel tonna._

 _-... pourrais..._

 _Un éclair s'abattit._

 _-...sortir avec..._

 _La foudre frappa._

 _\- ...une Gryffondor ?_

 _Hermione souffla un bon coup lorsqu'elle eut achevé -enfin !- sa phrase, mais se gifla mentalement d'avoir posé cette question. N'allait-il pas avoir des doutes ?_

Drago fut estomaqué. Elle venait bien de lui demander indirectement s'il pourrait sortir avec elle, ou avait-il rêvé ? Il était littéralement aux anges ! Il voulut faire une danse de la joie, avant de se rappeler du lieu où il se trouvait, des conditions et de la personne à ses côtés.

Hermione, de son côté, hésita réellement entre lui mentir et lui dire d'oublier ou le laisser répondre. Mais elle ne pu trouver une réponse à ses interrogations, le blond avait choisi pour elle.

\- Sincérement, ça dépend. Si une fille me plait et est -ou du moins était- à Gryffondor, je ne la laisserai pas partir à cause d'une histoire de maison.

Hermione hocha la tête. Alors comme ça elle avait ses chances ? Encore fallait-il qu'elle lui plaise...

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Blaise faisait les cent pas dans le hall de l'hôpital de Sainte Mangouste depuis une heure maintenant. Pansy avait été emmenée et il ne savait absolument rien de son état. Il avait peur. Peur qu'elle ait quelque chose de grave, ou pire, qu'il la perde. Cela lui était juste impossible. Il n'imaginait pas sa vie sans Pansy. Pansy, sa joie de vivre, sa raison d'être, son tout. Cette fille avait un caractère fort, très fort, et il en était pleinement conscient. Mais c'était sa Pansy et il ne l'échangerai pour rien au monde.

Ron, lui, restait assis, un plis soucieux lui barrant le front.

Un médicomage sortit de la salle de soins et s'approcha de Blaise et Ron.

\- Blaise Zabini ? demanda-t-il.

Le dénommé l'observa avec de grands yeux emplis d'angoisse et répondit:

\- Oui, c'est moi.

\- Mademoiselle Parkinson désire vous voir.

Blaise sentit se épaules se relâcher. Pansy était vivante. Il resta tout de même sceptique. Il se demandait pourquoi sa fiancée voulait le voir. Il entra donc, d'une démarche timide dans la chambre que lui avait indiqué le médicomage. Son regard se posa directement sur le lit où il aperçut Pansy, allongée dans un drap, un sourire plaqué sur les lèvres. Elle paraissait en forme et il fut directement rassuré. Il s'approcha d'elle, s'assit sur une chaise à ses côtés et lui embrassa le front. Il lui attrapa délicatement la main avant de commencer à parler.

\- J'ai eu tellement peur... Quand je t'ai vu évanouie dans les bras de Ron j'ai sentit mon monde s'écrouler. Je t'aime Pansy.

Il la couva du regard et la jeune femme se sentit fondre.

\- Blaise... Je doit te parler.

Les craintes du métis revinrent à grand pas et il attendit, stressé comme pas possible.

\- Si j'ai eu cet... accident, commença la brune, ce n'est pas pour rien. Mais ça tu dois sûrement t'en douter. Je...je suis enceinte, Blaise.

Devant la non-réaction de son futur mari, Pansy continua.

\- Les médicomages m'ont dit que je ne mangeais pas assez, pour une femme enceinte en tout cas, et que j'avais donc fait une crise. **(NDA: Avant de me faire crier dessus, je ne suis absolument pas sûre de ce que j'écris mais pour l'histoire on va dire que c'est vrai XD)**

Pansy commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter. Blaise n'avait pas esquissé un geste et sa bouche restait fermée.

\- Dis quelque chose, Blaise...

\- Depuis quand ?

\- Un peu plus d'un mois.

\- Tu veux le garder ?

La jeune femme parut surprise. Elle n'y avait même pas pensé. Bien sûr, pour elle, si Blaise voulait de cet enfant, elle le garderait et dans le cas contraire, elle avorterait. Ça lui avait paru logique. Mais maintenant qu'elle y repensait... Et elle, voulait-elle de cet enfant ? La réponse fusa dans son esprit. Oui, elle le voulait. Alors, tout en posant une main sur son ventre, elle répondit d'une voix claire:

\- Oui, Blaise, je veux garder cet enfant.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Harry, Ginny et Luna attendaient la venue de Blaise, Pansy et Ron depuis maintenant plus d'une heure. Ils commençaient à s'inquiéter et Ginny se disputait mentalement. Elle aurait dû s'en charger ! Mais bon, elle ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière et effacer ce qui était déjà fait.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Drago en avait marre d'attendre. Il était persuadé de ses sentiments pour la brune et étant donné qu'ils avaient un moment d'intimité, il préféra se lancer.

\- Hermione ?

La jeune femme sentit son cœur battre la chamade. Son sixième sens lui disait qu'il allait se passer quelque chose qui allait lui changer la vie.

\- Oui ...? répondit-elle, hésitante.

\- Je retire ce que j'ai dis: Je ne pourrais pas sortir avec une Gryffondore...

Le cœur de la brune se serra et elle sentit une douleur l'envahir. Elle sentit ses yeux la piquer mais se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher de pleurer devant lui.

\- ... Mais je ne pourrais pas non plus sortir avec une Poufsouffle. Ni avec une Serdaigle ou une Serpentarde.

Hermione parut cette fois-ci intrigué.

\- Je ne pourrais sortir avec aucune fille, Hermione.

Cette dernière parut gênée et Drago se demanda si elle avait compris son intention. Elle bégaya:

\- Oh...Je suis désolée... Je ne savais pas que tu... préférais les hommes.

Et Drago ne put se retenir plus longtemps, il éclata de rire. La brune se demandait ce qu'elle avait fait pour le mettre dans un tel état quand il dit, se calmant enfin:

\- Mais non ! Ce que je voulais dire par là Hermione, c'est que je ne pourrais sortir qu'avec une seule et unique fille et pas n'importe quelle Gryffondore, Serpentarde, Serdaigle ou Poufsouffle.

Ce qui, avouons-le, n'arrangea pas la peine d'Hermione.

\- Cette femme, je l'aime un peu plus chaque jour. Je pense tout le temps à elle. J'ai constamment envie de la serrer dans mes bras, de l'embrasser, de la rendre heureuse. Je ne supporte pas de voir son si beau visage rongé par la tristesse. Je me dois de la rendre heureuse. Je n'ai jamais ressenti de pareils sentiments avant. Je ne peux imaginer la vie sans sa présence auprès de moi, sans son sourire pour illuminer mes jours, sans son regard qui me réchauffe le cœur, sans son odeur qui m'enivre tout entier. Je ne peux imaginer la vie sans elle, car mon bonheur, c'est à elle que je le dois.

Tout en parlant, Drago avait les yeux perdu dans ses pensées. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de laisser autant transparaître ses sentiments, mais pour elle il était capable de tout.

Hermione respirait de plus en plus mal. Comment osait-il faire une telle déclaration à une autre femme, alors qu'elle l'aimait à en mourir ! Une larme roula sur sa joue et Drago sembla enfin se rendre compte de l'état de sa bien-aimée. Alors, ne souhaitant pas la faire souffrir plus longtemps, il termina par une phrase, une simple phrase, mais qui changea tout.

\- Je t'aime Hermione.

La brune qui se demandait déjà comment elle se remettrait de sa peine releva la tête, plongea sous regard dans l'océan d'acier et cligna des yeux, comme pour assimiler ce que le jeune homme venait de dire.

Alors, doucement, les deux amoureux se rapprochèrent et s'embrassèrent avec tout l'amour qu'ils possédaient.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Blaise regarda attentivement Pansy.

 _\- Oui, Blaise, je veux garder cet enfant._

Elle le regardait, déterminée. Il se doutait bien qu'elle le voudrait. Il la connaissait assez pour savoir ce dont elle avait envie ou non.

\- Et toi, Blaise, demanda l'ancienne Serpentarde. Est-ce que tu le veux ?

Il savait déjà ce qu'il allait répondre, néanmoins, il pris plus de temps que Pansy à répondre.

\- Pansy, tu es la femme de ma vie. Il est hors de question que je t'abandonne parce que nous allons avoir un enfant. Je t'aime et j'aime déjà cet enfant.

La brune, heureuse, lui sourit. Blaise se pencha et l'embrassa. Le baiser au départ doux devint passionné. La jeune femme passa ses mains dans la nuque de Blaise, qui finit au-dessus d'elle. Il quitta sa bouche pour lui déposer des baisers dans le cou. Mais sa fiancée en avait décidé autrement et elle recaptura ses lèvres, au comble du bonheur.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

\- Je t'aime, Drago.

Ce dernier sourit devant la phrase de sa petite amie. Sa petite amie. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Hermione se serra un peu plus contre le corps du blond, se sentant sur un nuage.

Un pop sonore les coupa dans leur moment de bonheur et ils virent Ginny s'approcher d'eux, le pas hésitant. Elle se demandait quelle torture lui ferait subir sa meilleure amie. Mais à sa grande surprise, Hermione ne bougea pas d'un poil et ne tenta rien. La rouquine resta quand même sur ses gardes. Drago se releva entraînant Hermione avec lui et ils prirent les baguettes que Ginny leurs tendaient, avant de transplaner au camping.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Un raclement de gorge retentit dans la chambre d'une patiente de l'hôpital de Sainte Mangouste. En effet, la "malade" était très concentrée à fourrer sa langue dans la bouche de son petit ami. Ils se lâchèrent, à contre cœur, mais ne parurent absolument pas gênés.

\- Miss Parkinson, vous pouvez sortir à partir de maintenant, annonça le médicomage avant de sortir en claquant la porte, exaspéré par le manque de politesse des jeunes de maintenant.

Le couple sortit donc, main dans la main. Ron sauta sur ses deux pieds dès que la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et parut soulagé en voyant Pansy, souriante comme jamais. Il vint tout de même la questionner, encore troublé par les événements passé.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé Pansy ?

\- Patience, Ronald. Tu le sauras en même temps que tout le monde, répondit malicieusement la brune.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 ** _Le lendemain, 5h du matin._**

 _\- HARRY ! hurla une femme. Lâchez-moi ! Je vous interdis de me touchez ! Vous m'entendez ?! Lâchez-moi !_

 _\- Ginny, calme-toi, souffla Harry à sa femme._

 _Cette dernière avait le visage baigné de larmes. Elle était tenue par deux hommes et se débattait comme une furie._

 _\- Je t'interdis de les laisser t'emmener ! Harry..._

 _Tandis que sa femme était incontrôlable, lui était calme._

 _\- Ginny, écoute-moi, commença-t-il. Nous le savions. C'était prévu. Dumbledore m'a toujours dit que mon don ne resterait pas secret indéfiniment. Et toi comme moi, nous y sommes préparés. Pour ce jour, ce jour où je serais emmené. Alors, Ginny, fais moi plaisir, sèche tes larmes et ne pense plus à tout ça. Tu trouveras quelqu'un d'autre à aimer et tu m'oublieras. Tu es la personne la plus stupéfiante que j'ai rencontré. Tu es intelligente, rusée et belle. Tu as un coeur en or, Ginny, et tu es un soleil à toi toute seule. Refais ta vie Ginny et sois heureuse._

 _Sur ces dernières paroles, Harry Potter tourna le dos à sa femme et transplana avec un Auror._

 _\- NOOOOON !_

 _Soudain, une lumière blanche éblouit la cadette Weasley qui ouvrit les yeux en sursaut._

Elle tomba nez-à-nez avec Harry, qui la secouait depuis une dizaine de minute.

\- Ils t'emmenaient Harry... Tu partais avec eux ! Tu me disais de refaire ma vie... articula Ginny à travers ses sanglots.

Son mari n'hésita pas une seconde, la prit dans ses bras et lui caressa les cheveux tout en la berçant tranquillement.

\- Chut... Calme-toi. Ce n'est qu'un rêve. Tout va bien je suis là...

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 **Alors ? Vous aimez ? Vous détestez ? Vous êtes content(e)s que Hermione et Drago soient enfin ensemble ? Vous vous doutiez que Pansy était enceinte ? Vous voulez savoir le don de Harry ? Je veux TOUT savoir !**

 **Je m'engage à terminer cette fiction avant le mois de juillet et je vous autorise à me tuer si je ne poste pas le chapitre suivant d'ici trois semaines (pour vous dire, je suis déjà dessus !),**

 **Keep calm and love Hermione.**


	17. Chapter 16: Dernière journée au camping:

**Hey ! Ce chapitre contient beaucoup de passages de Flashback je trouve. Vous allez voir Pansy me fait plaaaaannnnneeeer XD**

 **OoO**

 ** _Laura:_ Merci toi ! Voilà la p'tite suite ;) (Avec un peu de retard, ok je l'avoue mais le chapitre est plus long que les autres)**

 ** _Swangranger:_ Ma fidèle revieweuse(J'ai relu mes anciens chapitres et je me suis souvenue que je t'appelais comme ça ;) ), je t'ai fais peur ? Je voulais absolument que Pansy soit enceinte, déjà qu'en temps normal elle a un caractère de feu, je l'imagine trop infernale enceinte ! Je me suis éclatée pour l'écrire, effectivement. Je voulais pas que ce soit, "Je t'aime." "Moi aussi, je t'aime ! Marions-nous !" ça fait troooop cliché... Tu veux, tu as. Merci à toi :)**

 ** _Lili-Lovegood:_ THE review trop gentille ! Tant mieux, si tu es contente, je suis contente, j'ai rempli mon boulot d'auteur ! Forcément, qui ne s'en doutait pas ? Tu as une partie du don, enfin je vais pas te spoiler le chapitre non plus. Tu verras bien ;) La suite c'est tout de suite ( et en plus ça rime XD)**

 **OoO**

 **Sur ce, BONNE LECTURE !**

 **Une semaine peut tout changer:**

 **Chapitr** **e** **16:** **Dernière journée au camping:**

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Harry berçait Ginny depuis une bonne demie heure déjà quand il entendit un faible murmure. Alors doucement, il chuchota à Ginny qu'il revenait, se leva et passa la tête à l'extérieur de la tente. Il découvrit alors six personnes en face de lui. Blaise Zabini dans toute sa splendeur, les yeux rivés on ne sait où. Luna Lovegood, comme à son habitude, perdue dans ses pensées en observant avec admiration ses mains. Pansy Parkinson qui s'entortillait une mèche de cheveux autour d'un doigt avec application. Ronald Weasley, rouge comme une tomate bien mûre, assorti à son pyjama père noël. Drago Malefoy qui sifflotait tout en se grattant la nuque. Et Hermione Granger, arborant un faible sourire adressé au Survivant. Harry soupira. Vraiment, ses amis étaient d'une discrétion !

\- Allez-y, rentrez. Ce n'est pas comme si vous saviez déjà l'état de Ginny, ajouta-t-il en leurs lançant un regard noir. Je vous préviens, le premier qui sort une connerie à intérêt à courir vite.

Blaise ne se sentit absolument pas visé par cette phrase...!

\- Nous sommes désolés, Harry, s'excusa Hermione.

\- Je sais que toi tu l'es Mione, mais les autres j'en doute beaucoup plus, vois-tu.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Dès que la troupe entra dans la tente, Ginny s'adressa à son mari:

\- Harry, je t'en pris dis leurs. J'en n'en peux plus de devoir garder ton secret.

Comme le jeune homme ne semblait pas emballé, elle ajouta:

\- Ce sont tes amis, Harry. Ils ont le droit de savoir.

Alors, encouragé par sa femme, Harry se lança dans le récit d'un événement qui avait changé sa vie.

 ** _Flashback:_**

 ** _Vendredi 2_ _4_ _Mai 1995, Collège Poudlard,_** ** _19h_ _30._**

 _Harry marchait dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Il avait rendez-vous avec Cho et il ne devait pas arriver en retard. Il pressa le pas, pressé de retrouver sa petite-amie. Soudain, il rentra dans un élève. Il le projeta au sol et son sac de cours se vida sur les dalles du château. Il pesta et se releva en jetant un coup d'œil à sa victime. Victime qui se trouvait être Cormac McLaggen. Il n"avait vraiment pas le temps de s'excuser, seulement, le brun en avait décidé autrement._

 _\- Eh Potter !_

 _Harry continua de tracer, ne voulant pas faire attendre l'asiatique._

 _\- Potter je te parle !_

 _Ce dernier entendit des pas lui courir après et il grogna. Ne pouvait-il donc pas partir et le laisser tranquille ? Une main se posa sur son épaule et il jeta un regard franchement méprisant au Gryffondor._

 _\- Excuse-toi, quémanda Cormac._

 _Le Survivant soupira et ferma les yeux pour se calmer et ne pas faire un carnage._

 _\- J'm'excuse, souffla-t-il avant de reprendre sa route._

 _Mais apparemment,_ l'autre _n'en avait pas finit avec lui. Cormac sortit sa baguette et cala ses pas sur la marche de l'Élu._

 _\- Mieux que ça, Potter._

 _\- Je m'excuse d'être pressé et d'en n'en avoir strictement rien a faire que Monsieur veuille des excuses parce qu'il a abîmé son postérieur en entrant en contact avec le sol !_

 _Cormac devint rouge de colère et Harry commença à se demander si c'était une donne idée de se mettre à dos un joueur de Gryffondor qui mesurait une tête de plus que lui et qui était plutôt imposant on va dire. Celui-ci leva sa main et s'empara du col de la cape de Harry._

 _\- Potter je te jure que tu vas regretter ce que tu as dis ! rugit-t-il._

 _Harry déglutit et espéra très fort que son interlocuteur tourne les talons et oublie ce qu'il venait de se passer. Et alors, il se passa un phénomène que Harry prit du temps à réaliser. Cormac devint de marbre. Enfin, pas au sens propre, bien sûr. Mais son visage ne refléta plus aucune colère, il lâcha Harry et se tint droit comme un i. Puis, marchant automatiquement comme un robot, il tourna à l'angle du couloir sous les yeux ébahis de Harry Potter._

 ** _Fin du Flashback:_**

Lorsque Harry eut achevé son récit, il remarqua que seule Hermione semblait comprendre la gravité de la _chose._

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite ? demanda Pansy, avide de connaître la suite.

\- Je suis allé au rendez-vous. Avec trois quart d'heure de retard. Cho était très énervée, je m'en souviendrai toute ma vie, ajouta-t-il en frissonnant. Puis au fil des jours, je me posais des questions sur l'altitude de Cormac. Au bout de deux semaines, je suis allé voir Dumbledore qui, lui, a tout de suite trouvé des réponses à mes questions. Je suis donc au courant depuis ce jour que j'ai un don.

Il marqua une pose pour voir l'expression de ses amis, puis continua:

\- Je suis capable de contrôler une personne. Un peu comme un Impero, sauf que je peux aussi contrôler les pensées, les sentiments, les rêves... Je suis capable de faire croire quelque chose à quelqu'un, sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Je peux contrôler l'âme et le corps d'une personne. Dumbledore savait que le Ministère n'aimerait pas spécialement mon don, dit-il avec une grimace. En effet, l'Impero considéré comme un sortilège impardonnable, cette fois-ci c'était la personne considérée comme impardonnable. Alors, Dumbledore m'a fait promettre de ne jamais révéler mon secret. Il savait que s'il était dévoilé, je pourrais courir un grand danger: le Ministère ne laisserait pas quelqu'un de "dangereux" en liberté. Malheureusement, mes pouvoirs se sont de plus en plus manifestés, devenant plus puissant et plus incontrôlables. J'ai donc passé des journées entières dans la salle sur demande, à m'entraîner à canaliser mon don. Cho me l'a souvent reproché, d'être absent, et c'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'elle a préféré que l'on reste amis. Puis, un jour de juin, mon pouvoir s'est manifesté sur une élève. Une élève de Gryffondor que vous connaissez tous ici: Ginny. J'étais énervé. J'avais passé une très mauvaise journée, Rogue m'avait mis trois heures de colles, Drago m'avait encore insulté, Cho avait fait couler une rumeur comme quoi j'aurais été violent avec elle, se vengeant de mon absence et Voldemort exerçait une pression atroce sur mes épaules. Mon don s'est don manifesté et j'ai ordonné à Ginny de me pousser du haut de la tour d'astronomie. Ce qu'elle a fait... Mais heureusement, je me suis évanoui pendant ma chute ce qui a libéré Ginny de mon emprise. Elle a eu juste le temps de lancer un sort pour que je ne m'écrase pas au sol. Puis, comme Dumbledore savait que je devais parler de mes "capacités" à un de mes proches, il m'a autorisé à tout lui révéler. Je n'oublierai jamais tout les efforts que tu as fait pour m'aider à tout surmonter, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Ginny.

Hermione, émue, s'approcha de Harry et vint le prendre dans ses bras.

\- Je suis désolée de ne rien avoir vu, lui souffla-t-elle dans le creux de l'oreille, pour que lui seule l'entende.

\- Ne sois pas désolée, sans cela je n'aurais jamais passé autant de temps avec ma femme.

Ron vint s'ajouter à câlin, bientôt suivie par toute la troupe. De son côté, Ginny était heureuse. Elle savait que Harry n'aurait jamais été pleinement heureux, en cachant un si lourd secret à ses proches.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Pansy était une femme de nature stressée. Très stressée. Et malgré le fait qu'elle savait pertinemment que tout le monde serait heureux pour eux, elle avait peur d'annoncer sa grossesse. Blaise ne le dirait pas, elle le savait. Il le lui avait dit d'ailleurs, qu'il préférait que ce soit la jeune femme qui l'annonce. Alors, ne pouvant pas supporter une trop forte dose de stress, elle se lança:

\- Je dois vous parler... Enfin vous annoncer quelque chose...

Blaise lui lança un regard encourageant et elle prit sur elle pour ne pas s'enfuir en courant devant les sept paires de yeux qui se tournèrent vers elle.

\- Je...commença-t-elle.

Malheureusement, elle ne put jamais terminer sa phrase. Et c'est ainsi que le 23 juillet 2002 **(NDA: Vous avez peur, hein ;) )** , Pansy Parkinson se retrouva ensevelie sous une masse rousse nommée Ginerva Weasley. En effet, peu après sa tentative de phrase, un cri avait retenti et la "masse rousse" s'était jetée sur son amie. Pansy savait que la cadette Weasley avait compris. Néanmoins, elle fut bien la seule, puisque tout les autres les regardaient bizarrement.

\- Je suis trop contente pour vous ! Je le savais ! Je me disais bien que tu étais bizarre ces temps-ci...dit Ginny.

Ce qui éclaira la lanterne de Hermione, Drago et Harry.

\- Tu es enceinte ?! s'exclamèrent les trois.

Bon, maintenant, les jeunes futurs parents étaient sûrs que tout le monde avait compris.

Et, devant l'excitation générale de l'annonce d'un pareil événement, un deuxième câlin de groupe s'ajouta à cette soirée.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Peu après la bande des six espions **( NDA: J'ai l'impression d'être dans Mission Impossible XD Ok, j'me tais...)** sortit de la tente des Potter et se sépara, chacun retournant dans sa tente respective. Drago et Hermione choisirent de rester ensemble et se dirigèrent vers la tente de la brune. De toute manière, leurs amis savaient qu'ils formaient un couple alors...

 _ **Flashback:**_

 _Lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés au camping, ils avaient atterri en face de Harry et Luna. Ginny transplana peu après eux et elle se jeta sur Harry pour lui souffler à l'oreille que ses efforts n'avaient pas été vains. Alors, le Survivant se tourna vers le nouveau couple et remarqua un détail qui lui avait échappé: Drago et Hermione avaient leurs doigts tendrement enlacés. Il ne put s'empêcher de laisser un "Enfin !" sortir et les deux amoureux se tournèrent vers lui._

 _\- Drago, je peux te parler ? demanda Harry._

 _Le blond fronça les sourcils mais le suivit, sentant le regard d'Hermione lui brûler la nuque._

 ** _OoO_**

 _Les deux jeunes hommes s'arrêtent quelques arbres plus loin. Le Survivant affichait un air sérieux et Drago comprit directement ce qui allait suivre._

 _\- Si tu comptes me faire le discours du meilleur ami possessif, ne gaspilles pas ta salive, Harry._

 _\- Puisque tu insistes, je ne "gaspillerai pas ma salive". Mais je tiens juste à te dire que si tu lui brises le cœur, tu seras mort avant même d'avoir pu dire "Quidditch"._

 ** _OoO_**

 _Dès que les garçons furent hors de leurs visions, Ginny sauta littéralement sur Hermione. Cette dernière la réceptionna tant bien que mal dans ses bras, et sourit, heureuse de la réaction de sa meilleure amie. Luna vint se joindre au câlin et en un regard, Hermione comprit que la blonde était heureuse pour elle. Néanmoins, la tornade rousse qui lui servait de meilleure amie n'était pas aussi calme..._

 _\- Je suis trop contente ! commença la rousse. Vous êtes ENFIN ensemble ! Merlin soit loué, on en aura bavé pour vous faire sortir du déni..._

 _Hermione rougit et malgré la gêne de son amie, Ginny ne s'arrêta pas pour le moins du monde._

 _\- Je veux tout savoir ! Qui a fais le premier pas ? Comment vous en êtes arrivés à ce résultat ? Vous vous êtes embrassés ? Vous ..._

 _\- STOP ! Ginerva, je te promet de tout te raconter mais laisse-moi respirer s'il te plaît._

 _\- Pardon. Excuse-moi c'est juste que tout ça m'a émue. Tu te rends compte ? Ma meilleure amie sort enfin avec l'homme de sa vie ..._

 _\- Ginny..._

 _\- Quand Pansy va savoir ça !_

 _ **OoO**_

 _Plus tard, quand Pansy, Blaise et Ron furent rentrés, Hermione se lança dans le récit des dernières heures sans savoir que de son côté, Drago était contraint de tout raconter à ses amis._

 _ **FinduFlashback:**_

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Dès qu'ils posèrent un pied dans leur tente, Drago sauta sur les lèvres d'Hermione. Il les caressa doucement et glissa une main dans ses cheveux avec lesquels il joua. La brune répondit immédiatement au baiser. Elle passa ses mains dans la nuque de son amant et soupira d'aise. Habile, la langue du blond se glissa dans la bouche d'Hermione et un ballet enflammé commença. A bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent. Malgré tout, le blond la serra dans ses bras et enfouit la tête dans son cou, ne désirant pas se séparer de sa bien-aimée.

\- Je suis désolé de te sauter dessus comme ça -je ne veux pas que tu crois que je ne pense qu'à...ça- mais je n'en peux plus de te voir sans t'embrasser, souffla Drago.

Pour tout réponse, la jeune femme se dégagea de son étreinte et lui déposa un tendre baiser sur les lèvres.

\- Je t'aime Drago.

Même si ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle lui le disait, le blond sentit son cœur s'emballer et il se retint pour ne pas afficher un sourire niais. Il avait peut-être changé mais son ego n'avait pas disparu d'un poil.

\- Je t'aime Hermione.

Leurs lèvres se scellèrent et les deux amoureux firent l'amour pour la première fois **(NDA: Ensemble, hein ! XD).**

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Le lendemain, Blaise et Pansy furent réveillés les premiers. Enfin, Pansy se réveilla en première et secoua Blaise pour ne pas être seule. Non, Pansy n'est absolument pas égoïste. L'auteur insiste pour vous dire de mettre ça sur le compte de la grossesse de la jeune femme. Et les lecteurs ne discutent pas l'avis de l'auteur. Mouhahaha ! Bref ! Revenons à nos moutons.

Blaise, exaspéré d'être réveillé aux aurores, grogna et s'aplatit un coussin sur le visage.

\- Pansy, laisse-moi dormir !

La brune, absolument pas décidée à s'ennuyer, chercha une idée pour le faire sortir du lit. Elle réfléchissait à toute allure et, tandis que Blaise retombait déjà dans les bras de Morphée, elle eut une illumination. Une illumination tordue, certes, mais une illumination. Bon, elle savait que Blaise allait lui faire la tête, mais elle n'était pas une Serpentarde pour rien !

Alors, mettant son plan -diabolique- en exécution, elle porta ses mains à son ventre et tordit son visage en une expression de douleur. Elle se débrouilla pour que sa respiration soit saccadée, et émit un râle de douleur. La réaction du métis fut immédiate. Il se redressa et en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour dire "Quidditch", il était à ses côtés, un bras passé autour de ses épaules.

\- Pansy, mon amour, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda-t-il inquiet.

Cette dernière sentit une pointe de culpabilité naître en elle. Elle s'en voulait de lui infliger ça. Mais bon, on ne changeait pas le caractère d'une personne aussi facilement.

Voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas, Blaise s'imagina les pires scénarios possibles.

\- Pansy ? Répond-moi Pansy ! PANSY !

Il se mit à la secouer fiévreusement et elle dû se contrôler pour ne pas rendre son repas de la veille.

\- Blaise, calme-toi...souffla-t-elle.

Le métis sembla se rendre compte que la jeune femme avait parlé, puisqu'il arrêta son brassage d'estomac-de-la-pauvre-Pansy-qui-culpabilise-mais-qui-fait-ça-parce-qu'elle-est-enceinte-et-qui-vous-interdit-de-dire-que-c'est-une-grosse-égoïste-qui-ne-pense-qu'à-elle. La brune n'arborait plus ses airs de souffrances extrêmes, ce qui aida Blaise à analyser la scène qui venait de se passer.

\- Tu ne souffres pas, commença-t-il. Tu...

Et la lumière fut ! **(NDA: Oui, l'auteur va parfaitement bien. Oui, on m'a déjà conseillé l'hôpital psychiatrique. J'en peux plus de moi... Et Elomione non plus d'ailleurs XD )**

\- Tu t'es moquée de moi ! explosa le Serpentard. Tu as fais exprès pour que je me réveille et que tu ne sois pas toute seule ! Tu...tu... tu es indigne ! Comment est-ce que tu as pu me faire ça ? C'est mal de jouer avec les sentiments, Pansy ! Si tu ne portais pas le fruit de notre amour, je te jure que j'aurais été beaucoup moins indulgent avec toi.

\- Pardon... Je suis désolée... Blaise, je t'en supplie je ne voulais pas, mais c'est plus fort que moi.

Devant les larmes de sa fiancée, Blaise fut obligé de se calmer. Voyant que ses pleurs redoublaient d'intensité au fil des secondes, il la serra dans ses bras, oubliant leur accrochage pour le moment.

\- Pansy... Chuuut, calme-toi.

Il lui frotta énergiquement le dos, tout en lui caressant les cheveux. Malgré tout, la brune ne s'arrêta pas.

\- Tu... tu... vas me... dé...détester mainte...nant, articula-t-elle entre deux larmes.

\- Non, bien sûr que non ! Je t'en veux, ça c'est sûr, mais je ne peux pas te détester pour autant. Tu es la personne qui compte le plus pour moi, Pansy, et je refuse de tout gâcher pour une dispute pareil. Je t'aime, Pansy, et je te jure que rien ni personne ne pourra y remédier.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Les rayons du soleil éclairèrent le camping en ce dernier jour. Les oiseaux chantaient une douce mélodie, une douce brise venait caresser l'herbe mouillée par la rosée matinale. **(NDA: Si certains ont une impression de déjà vu -ou lu, devrais-je dire-, sachez que c'est tout à fait normal.)** Hermione Granger et Drago Malefoy, confortablement installés dans les bras l'un de l'autre, profitaient de ce dernier matin. La brune, qui avait sa tête posée sur le torse de Drago, y laissait glisser ses doigts en une douce caresse. Lui, préférait jouer avec ses cheveux, anciennement détestés, récemment adorés. Les deux amoureux n'avaient pas quitté leur nuage depuis hier et les sourires collés à leurs visages n'avaient pas bougé d'un poil. Ils étaient, de plus, tout les deux heureux pour Blaise et Pansy et malgré le fait que l'annonce du Survivant les ait chamboulés, ils préféraient être au courant plutôt qu'il y ait des secrets dans le groupe.

\- Hermione ? souffla le blond.

\- Mmh ?

\- Tu penses que tu pourrais venir à la maison, après qu'on soit rentrés à Londres ?

La jeune femme rougit. Oui, elle voulait passer du temps avec Drago. Elle pensait qu'ils allaient peut-être un peu vite, mais il ne lui demandait quand même pas d'emménager avec lui. Rien qu'à cette idée, elle sentit son ventre se tordre et une envie puissante de l'embrasser la saisit. Chose qu'elle réalisa.

Drago fut surpris lorsque la Gryffondor l'embrassa. Il avait très bien vu qu'elle était perdue dans ses pensées, mais de nature curieuse, il voulait savoir le pourquoi de cette soudaine envie. Néanmoins, se disant qu'elle lui dirait si elle avait envie, il se contenta de répondre fougueusement au baiser.

\- Oui, Drago.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 **Pour une fois, j'ai pas posté le soir ! Qu'est ce que vous en pensez de ce chapitre ? Je me suis appliquée à l'écrire en tout cas et j'espère qu'il vous a plu ! Il ne reste plus que l'épilogue qui, je pense, prendra peut-être un peu de temps puisque je compte faire un loooong dernier chapitre. Et puis après, je commence une autre fiction, un peu originale. Je ne sais pas du tout si elle vous plaira, mais je l'espère très fort en tout cas.**

 **Bisous,**

 **Keep calm and love Hermione.**


	18. Epilogue

**Hey ! Voici le dernier chapitre de cette fiction. Je vous avait promis qu'il arriverait avec le mois de juilllet, promesse tenue ! Sans plus de blabla, je vous laisse avec les réponses aux reviews et le chapitre.**

 **OoO**

 _ **Swangranger:**_ **A mon avis, ça doit être les deux XD J'étais de très bonne humeur quand je l'ai écris et j'ai eu une pulsion d'humour, mdrr. Contente que tu aimes toujours ;) J'espère que tu liras mon commentaire de fin de chapitre, tu vas voir, tu risques d'y lire ton pseudo.**

 _ **Lili-Lovegood:**_ **Et oui ! Le p'tit secret est dévoilé ;) Tant mieux, comme ça tu as été surprise. Merci ! Ah, je suis contente alors :) Tu avais hâte, et bien le voilà !**

 **OoO**

 **Sur ce, BONNE LECTURE !**

 **Une semaine peut tout changer:**

 **(Ça m'a fait très bizarre d'écrire "Une semaine peut tout changer" pour la dernière fois :'( Snif !)**

 **Épilogue** **: Dix-huit ans plus tard:**

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

En ce six juin, il faisait une chaleur atroce à Poudlard. Quelques élèves, les plus courageux, osaient s'aventurer dehors tandis que le reste de la population Poudlardienne restait clouée au lit. Cassiopée Malefoy, malgré son appartenance à la maison des verts et argent, comptait parmi la première partie des élèves. Mais la jeune femme n'était pas sortie pour rien. En effet, elle avait rendez-vous avec le seul et unique descendant des Zabini, Federico . Pressée, elle dévalait les escaliers à toute allure, se moquant de renverser deux ou trois personnes au passage. Lorsque, enfin, elle atteint le parc, elle l'aperçu directement et alla à sa rencontre. Cassiopée lui fit un grand sourire et Federico , qui l'attendait près du lac l'amena dans un coin à l'abri des regards. Et c'est seulement à ce moment, qu'ils purent ne plus se retenir et se laisser aller. Federico s'approcha de Cassie et la saisit par la taille avant de plonger sur ses lèvres. La jeune femme passa directement ses mains dans les cheveux du métisse et répondit au baiser. Ils se séparèrent quelques instants plus tard avant que Cassiopée ne prenne la parole:

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? Ça fait déjà deux ans que nous sommes ensemble...

federico soupira. Il savait très bien que de ne rien dire à ses parents rendait Cassie triste. Elle avait toujours été proche de ses parents mais craignait la réaction de Drago. Elle était sa petite fille, son petit bébé et il ne supportait pas qu'un garçon s'approche d'elle. Ces derniers temps, elle en souffrait encore plus. Lui, allait quitter Poudlard, ayant finit sa septième année mais elle, il lui restait encore une année. Et ils savaient, l'un comme l'autre, qu'ils auraient plus de mal à se voir. Déjà qu'ils devaient prendre des précautions au jour d'aujourd'hui...

\- Cassie, écoute-moi. On doit leur dire. Je vois bien que tu souffres de cet état et je ne supporte plus de te voir comme ça...

\- Mais papa risque de te castrer ! Tu sais très bien que ton parrain ne rigole pas quand il menace mais plausibles petits amis.

\- Je me fiche de ce que ton père me fera. Tout ce qui m'importe c'est d'être avec toi.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Lilirose Weasley revissait ses BUSES dans la bibliothèque. A ses côté, Albus Potter et Arwen Malefoy l'observaient, déjà découragés pour ce qui leur arriverait l'année suivante. Soudain, une alarme retentit. Tout les trois sursautèrent mais la Gryffondore les rassura en les informant que c'était seulement sa montre magique qui lui indiquait qu'elle avait rendez-vous avec James, Federico et Cassiopée. Puis, elle rangea ses affaires dans son sac et se dirigea vers la Salle sur Demande. Elle passa trois fois devant le mur et rentra. Seuls les deux Serpentards, Federico et Cassie, étaient là.

\- Mon imbécile de cousin est en retard, comme par hasard, dit Lilirose avec sarcasme.

\- Ton imbécile de cousin est derrière toi, mon imbécile de cousine, ajouta une voix.

James Potter, du haut de ses seize ans paraissait en avoir dix-sept. Si bien que plusieurs personnes lui avaient demandé s'il n'avait pas peur pour ses ASPICS. Mais quand on apprenait à le connaitre, on lui donnait onze ans d'âge mental.

\- Alors sœurette, tu as trouvé un moyen pour faire oublier les examens à ton chéri ? pouffa James

\- James ! s'indigna sa "sœur". Je t'ai déjà dis de ne pas m'appeler sœurette, je ne veux pas que des gens croient que j'ai des liens de parenté avec toi.

Bien que la jeune femme dise cela, elle considérait James comme son frère de cœur. D'ailleurs beaucoup les comparaient avec sa mère et son parrain, Harry. James fit une moue vexée avant de se tourner vers son meilleur ami, qui en ce moment même, enlaçait sa petite amie.

\- Hé ! Federico fait quelque chose, Cassie mérite une punition pour avoir dit ça à ton meilleur ami !

Federico haussa un sourcil et se dit que la prochaine fois, il choisirait mieux ses amis. Alors, pour embêter James, il ajouta en s'adressant à Cassiopée:

\- Mon amour, je te félicite de lui avoir fermé le clapet.

Cassiopée, tout en semblant hurler de rire intérieurement, se retourna vers lui et l'embrassa doucement.

Lilirose sourit devant cette scène. Elle était contente que ses meilleurs amis soient heureux.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Quand Lilirose sortit de la bibliothèque, Albus questionna directement son meilleur ami:

\- Quand est-ce que tu comptes lui dire que tu l'aimes... bien ?

L'effet fut immédiat: Arwen rougit et se mit à bafouiller.

\- Euh... je sais pas. De toute manière, elle s'intéressera jamais à moi: je suis plus petit qu'elle.

\- Faux ! Je connais mieux ma cousine que toi, et je peux te dire qu'elle s'en fiche de l'âge. C'est pas comme si t'avais dix ans non plus ! Réfléchis, un peu ! Pour un Serdaigle, tu devrais y arriver assez facilement...

Arwen ne parut absolument pas rassuré mais se dit qu'il en parlerait avec sa grande sœur. Elle connaissait aussi bien voire même mieux Lilirose qu'Albus.

Les deux garçons quittèrent la bibliothèque pour se rendre dans le parc. En chemin, ils croisèrent Lilly Potter qui ignora superbement son frère. Albus lui attrapa le poignet avant qu'elle ne s'éloigne trop loin et prit la parole:

\- Lilly... Ce n'est pas parce que tu es à Gryffondor et moi à Serpentard que l'on doit ne plus se parler. Je refuse de perdre ma petite sœur !

La petite fille, à douze ans, avait déjà la caractère explosif de sa mère. Mais elle n'en pouvait plus d'ignorer son frère... Alors, elle lui sauta dans les bras. Albus la réceptionna comme il pu et lui fit un bisou sur la joue.

\- Content de retrouver ma Lilly.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Après s'être réconciliée avec son frère, Lilly avait continué sa route jusqu'au dortoir de Serdaigle, où elle attendit Romie Weasley pendant quelques minutes, avant que celle-ci n'apparaisse.

\- Toi, tu as l'air heureuse, déclara sa cousine.

Comme le sourire de Lilly ne fit que s'augmenter, son amie fit des suppositions sur son état.

\- Tu as remballé l'autre peste ? Non, encore mieux ! Tu l'as ridiculisé devant tout le monde ?

Lilly nia de la tête.

\- Tu as parlé avec Scott ?

Toujours pas.

\- Non ! C'est pas vrai ? Il t'a EMBRASSE !?

Lilly rigola tout en expliquant à Romie qu'elle se trompait.

\- Dans ce cas, tu t'es réconciliée avec Albus.

\- Oui !

Les deux filles poussèrent des cris hystériques et se serrèrent dans leurs bras.

\- Je suis tellement contente pour toi ma Lilly ! Tu le mérites.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 **(NDA: Nous attaquons la deuxième partie de l'épilogue, centrée sur les parents.)**

Les Malefoy avaient choisi d'inviter tous leurs amis la veille du dernier jour de cours de leurs enfants. En effet, chaque année, un couple différent organisait une soirée. Et cette année, c'était leur tour. Hermione avait préparé une montagne de plats, si bien que Drago sut à l'avance ce qu'ils mangeraient les jours prochains. La jeune femme s'était levée aux aurores et courrait dans tout les sens pour que tout soit absolument parfait. Il fallait dire aussi, que cette année, Federico allait avoir ses ASPICS. Drago avait tenté de la faire se calmer plusieurs fois, sans y arriver. Sa femme était de nature stressée, il le savait, et il ne pourrait rien y faire. Néanmoins, il se vexa lorsqu'elle se posa -ENFIN- quand Harry et Ginny arrivèrent. Mais ça bien sûr, personne ne le saura. Il était un Malefoy, par Merlin et pas un Londubat ! Ça non plus, Hermione ne devrait pas le savoir, sous peine de dormir sur le canapé pendant deux qui serait on ne peut plus problématique.

Les invités débarquèrent tous, et quand ils furent au complet, ils purent commencer l'apéritif. Hermione avait préparé des amuses-bouches et le dernier à se plaindre fut Ron. Ils passèrent à table et deux conversations s'installèrent. D'un côté, Ginny, Luna, Pansy et Hermione parlait des ASPICS et du fait que leurs bébés avaient grandi trop vite et d'un autre côté, Drago, Harry et Ron s'amusait de dire à Blaise qu'il devenait vieux et qu'il avait un pied dans la tombe.

\- Prépares-toi à voir des filles défiler, Blaise, rigola Drago.

Ce dernier, en bon Serpentard prit la perche que Drago lui avait tendue, sans le savoir.

\- Je te rappelles, Drake, que ta fille a seize ans. Ce qui veux dire qu'elle aussi va te ramener des petits amis au manoir.

Drago sembla perdre des couleurs.

\- Ma fille n'aura pas de petits amis !

\- Ta fille ne va pas finir seule, mon pote.

\- Peut-être, mais aucun garçon ne mettra ses salles pattes sur elle !

\- Drago ! s'indigna sa femme, ayant suivit la conversation. Cassiopée fait ce qu'elle veut. Comme l'a dit Blaise, elle a seize ans ! Et je refuse que tu menaces les garçons qu'elle nous présentera.

\- Mais, mon amour...

\- Pas de mais, Malefoy !

\- Surtout qu'avec tes gênes et ton caractère, elle ne doit déjà plus être vierge, ajouta Blaise.

Il savait que sa phrase aurait l'effet d'une bombe, alors, il prit un air innocent.

\- Je vais te tuer... siffla le blond

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Le lendemain, la bande des huit parents se rendit sur la voie neuf trois quart. Pansy pleurait déjà, en pensant à son petit Federico qui était devenu grand.

\- Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer, souffla-t-elle.

Tous les autres ne purent qu'acquiescer, parfaitement d'accord avec elle.

Quand le train entra en gare, l'émotion fut encore plus forte pour l'ancienne Serpentarde. Et le fait de voir apparaître son bébé aux côtés de Cassiopée, James et Lilirose n'arrangea pas les choses. Elle attendit qu'ils arrivent devant eux pour lui sauter dessus.

\- Mon bébé, comme tu as grandi... J'ai l'impression que tu es né hier.

Sa mère renifla et Federico la serra plus fort dans ses bras. Il s'était attendu à ce que sa mère soit autant émotive et son père l'avait briefé aux vacances de Noël. Père qui venait, d'ailleurs, de lui faire un clin d'œil.

Albus, Arwen, Lilly et Romie sortirent quelques minutes plus tard. Après les retrouvailles, toute la petite -ou plutôt grande- bande choisi de se rendre au Manoir Zabini.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Alors que les adultes discutaient sur la terrasse, et que les enfants étaient dans le jardin, James, Lilirose, Cassiopée et Federico s'éclipsèrent.

\- Comment vous comptez leur dire ? demanda le premier.

\- Aucune idée, répondirent Cassie et Federico d'une même voix.

Alors que tous travaillaient leurs méninges, Lilirose rompit le silence qui s'était installé.

\- Embrassez-vous devant tout le monde.

Et devant cette idée, personne n'osa exprimer un désaccord. D'abord, parce que s'ils n'avaient rien trouvé en deux ans, une idée extraordinaire n'allait pas tomber du ciel et ensuite, parce que comme cela, ce serait clair, net et précis.

Mettant leur plan en exécution, ils appelèrent Albus, Arwen, Lilly et Romie à qui ils avaient promis de leur signaler quand le moment tant attendu arriverait. Le groupe se dirigea vers les adultes. Pour ne pas paraître suspects, quelques uns mangèrent ce que le buffet proposait. Puis, tendrement, Federico attrapa la main de Cassiopée. Cette dernière lui souffla un "Je t'aime." auquel il répondit en lui mimant la même chose sur les lèvres. Et, lentement, comme pour retarder le moment, ils rapprochèrent leurs visages jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se joignent.

Ce jour-là, dans le tonnerre d'applaudissements qui retentit, on pu entendre le cri de Drago Malefoy:

\- FEDERICO ZABINI ENLÈVE VITE TES SALLES PATTES DE MA FILLE !

 **FIN !**

 **Et voilà ! Je suis toute émue de finir cette fic'. J'ai même versé une p'tite larme... J'aurais quand même pris dix mois à écrire cette fiction. Je dois vous avouez que je suis plutôt fière de cette fiction et je suis tellement contente qu'elle vous ai plus.**

 **Je remercie d'abord Swangranger. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans toi ! Tu es une personne adorable, qui met des reviews adorables et qui redonnent le sourire aux auteurs. Tu as reviewé TOUT mes chapitres et je te dis merci, parce que vraiment c'est hyper gentil de ta part ! Je ne pourrais jamais assez te remercier et je t'admire pour ça. Tout ce que j'espère, c'est que ma prochaine fic' te plaira. Tu es la première à qui j'ai envie de faire plaisir en écrivant.**

 **Je remercie ensuite Elomione. Parce que tu m'as donné des idées, parce que tu m'as soutenue quand j'avais le syndrome de la page blanche, parce que tu m'as menacée -et tant mieux- de poster, parce que tu as été là pour moi, parce que tu as été mon pilier et parce que tu fais une formidable meilleure amie (même si ça, j'ai pas besoin de te le dire ;) ).**

 **Je remercie Lili-Lovegood. Les reviews que tu m'as mis sont justes superbes ! Je les adore, tout simplement et elles m'ont fait très plaisir. J'espère te retrouver par la suite ;)**

 **Je remercie Marie. Tu m'as écris un mot tellement mignon que je ne pouvais pas ne pas te remercier (et oui, je fait toujours des phrases magnifiques XD). Tu es trop gentille et je crois que je vais te faire un autel pour te remercier de tes chroniques et de ta gentillesse.**

 **Et enfin, je vous remercie tous, lecteurs fantômes ou pas. Je fais ça pour vous et je suis contente de ne pas le faire pour rien.**

 **Après tout ce blabla, je voulais vous parler de mon projet. Je suis en train d'écrire une nouvelle fic', dont je n'ai jamais vu l'idée principale sur fanfiction et qui sera post Poudlard. Bien sûr, ce sera une Dramione, mais pas que ;) Elle sera basée sur la vie des personnages: travail, couple, amis etc. Et pour vous donner l'eau à la bouche (enfin, je l'espère XD) je vous mets le prologue qui est assez court, comme je ne suis pas encore tout a fait au point sur le résumé.**

 _ **Poudlard. La guerre. Le sang.**_

 _ **Le soleil qui se lève. Les oiseaux qui chantent.**_

 _ **Des cris de joies.**_

 _ **Un homme mort. Un homme héros.**_

 _ **Les Mangemorts qui fuient. Les Aurors qui les pourchassent.**_

 _ **Les familles qui se retrouvent. Les amants qui s'embrassent. Les enfants qui jouent. Les amis qui se serrent dans les bras.**_

 _ **Les blessés soignés. Les morts enterrés.**_

 _ **Et dans toute cette agitation. Une jeune femme qui pleure. Ses yeux sont rouges. Elle a les mains pleines de sang. Mais elle s'en fiche.**_

 _ **Ses boucles brunes tombent sur ses joues trempées. Elle s'en moque.**_

 _ **Elle pleure ce tragique événement et personne ne peut l'aider. Le début de l'enfer commence.**_

 _ **La guerre est finie.**_

 _ **Hermione Granger est détruite.**_

 **Gros gros bisous,**

 **Keep calm and love Hermione.**


End file.
